Hope from the future
by SaiyanPrincessBB
Summary: What if the Briefs siblings existed in the Mirai timeline? And what if Bra was a year younger than her brother? What if they both traveled back in time? How much can a girl change?
1. Hope

Hello everyone! This is my first story as you'll sure notice. I was reading Dragonball stories one day and inspiration hit me. So I thought to come up with something slightly different. The first chapter might be a little short but I didn't want to mix 2 different timelines in the same chapter. So this is more of an introduction. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did when writing it (still writing ;)

Please review! I would really appreciate it :D Love you all!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own DB, DBZ or DBGT. If I did, there would be a Saiyan prince in my bed and not on Bulma's… ;) :P So don't sue me

**Chapter One: HOPE**

Her life would never be the same again.

Bulma Briefs, goddess of beauty and intelligence on planet Earth was standing on the front lawn of her house (or what was left, that is). She was checking everything again, for what was the hundredth time that day; she couldn't afford making any mistakes. Two different timelines were counting on her, the past and the present. She replayed on her mind again the day when everything she owned and loved crumbles in front of her in the blink of an eye.

~ FLASHBACK ~

He was sitting at the edge of their bed, his back on her. For the first time in all of their months together he didn't think of their relationship as pure sex and nothing else. Better say, it was the first time he was admitting to himself that the woman had changed him, that he actually cared about the brat a lot. Baby Trunks was 6 months old, somewhat unaware of what was happening around him. He had never held his son, not because he didn't love him but because he wasn't used to showing any kind of affection. But last night, he made the woman his queen, letting her know that no mater what, he would always love her.

"Don't go" she whispered behind him. Bulma didn't want to let him go. She just wanted to hold him close to her for all eternity, feel his touch and his breath on her skin, smelling his scent 24/7. But her lover was no common human being. He was the prince to an alien race, he was a warrior and as such he was a free spirit. Vegeta said nothing. He was just staring at her and black met bright blue. "I have to." he said "I cannot let some stupid toasters win. Don't look at me like that, it has nothing to go with pride. You know I'm not one to back down from a fight. Deal with it." And with that he got up and started heading towards the door of their bedroom. He stood there one last time, his back on Bulma and took a deep breath. "Consider it a gift woman."

She stared at him, completely clueless of what she could consider a gift from him but decided to think about it later. It was now or never… "I love you" she said.

"Don't." he whispered and without looking back he left.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

Closing the door of the bedroom he headed next door. He opened it and found himself in a bright blue baby room. At his right was a crib, a baby sleeping peacefully inside it. His son, his legacy. He had never held him once, and he suddenly had the feeling he would never have the chance of holding him. Vegeta took Trunks in his arms, turned off the baby monitor and started thinking of what he could say to a sleeping 6 month old boy. Then it naturally came, without even thinking the words:

"Take good care of your mother brat. She'll need you. Take good care of everyone, train with Gohan and never doubt his word. I don't hate you, it's just that I don't think you're safe with me being around. But I promise I'll do my very best to try and defeat the Androids. Then who knows, maybe there's still a hope around somewhere for me and Bulma." And with that, he put his son back in his crib, turned on the baby monitor and left.

He was flying above West City trying to find the Androids. It was a gift, from him to her, the only one that made him feel something other than just hatred towards the world.

Bulma hugged his pillow tight, his scent filling her lungs was an aphrodisiac. With that, she fell asleep.

Vegeta was lying on the dirt. He coughed blood and felt his last energy slip away. The prince was dead. Miles away from him, a little baby shot his eyes wide open, bright blue showing fear and hurt. The most natural thing that he felt like doing was crying. But it was far from his usual one that let his mother know he was awake. No this time his cry was a desperate one, more like a loud mourn. He could feel it in his young heart. He could feel the pain.

As she got down from the ladder she catched glimpse of a pair of teenagers coming out of her house. The boy had short lavender hair and blue eyes. His facial features were sharp and his skin was olive: Trunks. Her 17 year old son with Vegeta. Next to him was a tall and slender, azure haired girl, showing no more than 16. She had the same eyes that the boy had, only her features were smoother: Bra… vegeta's gift to her years ago, the day he died. She was the carbon copy og her mother, inheriting both her beauty and intelligence but her personality was that of a certain prince and she was extremely proud of everything that had to do with him. They were going back in time, warning everyone of the threat that had shattered their world to pieces.

"Kids, you just be careful okay?"

"Sure thing mom" said Bra. "you know us, little innocent angels doing nothing wrong. Besides it's you who should be careful."

"You know me hun." replied Bulma

"Of course we do mother, that's why we worry" said Trunks giving her a worried look.

Bulma stared at both of them. They were everything she had left and just the thought of losing them was enough to drive her crazy. When Gohan had brought Vegeta home dead years ago she had cried helplessly hugging his corpse, refusing to do anything for entire days, even taking care of her infant son. Then one day, sleep and food deprived, she had found out she was pregnant. That's what made her snap out of depression. If she did lose her babies too, she would starve herself again, only this time to death. And there would be none left to stop her

As she hugged them both she realized that they weren't babies anymore. Her daughter was practically a woman, with the maturity of a 25 year old trapped in the body of a teenager. Her son was a handsome young man with the breathtaking features of his father.

"Have a nice trip!" she wished them and in a flash of light, the time machine disappeared.


	2. Toying with a lizard

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter. I want to make something clear from the beginning: this story is more about Trunks and Bra. I did my best to keep up with their quotes from each episode but I also wanted to add up my own since there isn't a Mirai Bra. Also this is my first time writing about a fight scene so it might be a little..well, different …Anywayyysss, I wanted to thank Tiffany7898 and Asdfghjkl6532 for their reviews, since they were the first ones! Well, enjoy the second chapter and please let me know if you liked it :D

Ps: I don't know how often I will be able to update but I'll do my best ;)

**Chapter Two: Toying with a lizard!**

Bra touched down in a barren landscape. After putting in her pocket the capsule containing the time machine all they had to do was wait for Goku's arrival. But soon this simple plan changed drastically.

"Hey sis, can you feel that? I don't recognize it but it sure does feel evil" said Trunks upon sensing two other powerful ki's on the planet.

"Dunno Trunks, I don't wanna sound paranoid but I've got this sick feeling that it's Frieza." She had never met Frieza before but somehow she could tell it was him. It was something engraved deep inside her that she couldn't name. but she knew it was him. "Guess there's only a way to find out. Besides, Goku won't be here for another three more hours and if we make it quick, we won't have to meet everyone else. You know how **THAT** would expose me.."

Her brother gave her a look and with a smirk that could rival that of their father both of them flew towards the source of the high ki.

"Go, find the monkeys and destroy them. If you happen to run into my pet monkey prince, bring him to me, ALIVE"

Frieza, the evil lord was different. His right eye was mechanical so was his bottom part, his chest, tail and arm. Next to him was a gigantic creature, similar to what Frieza used to look like once upon a time. King Cold, his father, not as strong and sadistic as his son, but evil enough to classify him under the 'lizards-you-don't-want-to-run-into'category… what next happened was surely unexpected to both father and son. King Cold's men fell to the ground, leaving both of them astonished.

"Ah, so you must be Frieza!" came a young but unfriendly voice. There was a boy, lavender haired, possibly no more than 17. 'Clearly still a kid' thought Frieza to himself 'a kid playing with a sword.' Yet there was something familiar about him. He had sharp features, flawless would be an understatement.

"Gee big bro, you shouldn't leave your baby sister behind. Who knows what evil creature may hunt her!" said a girly voice, landing next to the boy. "Listen, how about this: I take Frieza, you take the the big idiot. We could take them both but where would the fund of that be?" she said with a wink.

"Bullshit" said Frieza "Go away children, right now I'm a bit busy but when I finish I'll let you know so we can play together"

"Fine" said Trunks "I guess I can let you have a little fun once in a while. Frieza, you're about to find out what it's like to fight real Super Saiyans, and I'm not talking about Goku…" and with that, the siblings powered up.

The kids, now transformed made Frieza shake from terror. Golden hair, teal eyes, now wait a minute! It hit him, the kids were so much like him the monkey that had reduced him in this state. In a blink of an eye, he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his face. The girl had kicked him and it had hurt. He launched a ki ball at her which she easily dodged and giving him the very best imitation of her father's smirk she said "Didn't your mother ever tell you: it's not polite to hit a lady! Where are your good manners you freak lizard?!"

The girl was arrogant and he hated it. If that wasn't enough reason she was a Super Saiyan. Now he despised her.

"Hurry up, are you going to end this or not?" came King Cold's annoyed voice.

Bra rolled her eyes. Did their stupidity have any limit?!

"Just watch me, this is for you father" yelled Frieza as he launched his supernova attack on her. But she was no human, she was the daughter of the fiercest Saiyan. Losing was never an option to her.

"You're pathetic Frieza, really, trying to kill me with the same trick you used to blow up planet Namek and my kingdom? Yes that's right, my kingdom. I'll tell you a little secret: I am the Princess of the Saiyans. My name is Bra and you have my brother Trunks over there. Our father is- wait, what did you call him? Oh yes, I remember, monkey prince. We're Vegeta's kids from the future, that's right, future. We're your doom, you're paying for everything you did to him, every single beating you gave my father. Trunks catch!" and with that, she kicked the lizard up in the air.

Trunks on the other and was having the time of his life. It was good actually toying with someone and not getting the beating of your life. His sister clearly knew how to enjoy it. Moving his hands quickly in front of him, he screamed "Hey Frieza!"

Frieza was distracted fro the girl but he somehow managed to avoid the blast. Never seeing the boy coming from behind him, he was sliced in half, chopped down to smaller pieces and then burned with another blast.

King Cold was totally shocked and freaked out. Trunks turned around to face him.

That was his call!


	3. Meeting your dad

Hello! This is chapter three. I'm having this huge dilemma, should I continue this story until the end of Cell, or should I make a sequel? I'd love to know what you think so message me your opinion or write it down as a review. I'd really appreciate it :D

The siblings share a mental link, which they use very often. So their thoughts to each other are in _Italic _font.

I forgot to put the disclaimer at the top of the second chapter but I'll make it up here. You know, I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT so don't sue me. Enjoy :D

Lots of love to everyone!

**Chapter Three: Meeting your dad!**

Both King Cold and Trunks touched the ground at the same time.

"You're talented boy. Excellent work, you Super Saiyans far exceed my expectations. You destroyed my son Frieza effortlessly. I seem to find myself interested in you. With your enormous strength you would be an amazing addition to my clan. Think of it, you would be a prince and the universe would be at your disposal.

"No, thanks."

"You turn up your nose at my offer. That's a shame. By the way stranger, I'm curious about your sword, must be quite a piece of workmanship. Truly, for how else could you have defeated my son with such an ease. Might I take a closer look?" seeing Trunks hesitation, the king added "Come now, you're not afraid to be without it for a moment, are you?" and with that, he stretched his hand towards the boy.

Trunks just smiled and threw him his sword.

"Hm… just as I thought…this has been forged by a master. I'm thinking, I'm pretty sure that you're not this strong without it." And with that, he attacked Trunks with it.

"What an idiot!" said Bra in disbelief a few feet away. She wasn't sure if the king was really an idiot or if he was acting. She decided to believe that he truly was. "Oh well… being in possession of a brain seems to be a luxury!"

Trunks effortlessly blocked the sword with his left hand.

"Well you're wrong but I think you just figured that out. You must know that a weapon doesn't make the man."

Launching an energy ball at his chest, Trunks sent King Cold hitting a nearby rock, blood running everywhere behind him.

"Please, spare me, mercy" was King Cold's plea. "I surrender. If you let me go I'll give you one of my finest planets…no wait, I'll give you an entire solar system. Ill change my wicked ways, I give you my word-"

But Trunks wasn't listening. With a blast he completely disintegrated King Cold and with another one destroyed his spaceship. Taking a deep breath he powered down, his hair turning their original lavender color.

'_Hey Trunks what about me, I can't power down…'_ said Bra through the mental link they shared as siblings.

'_Well sis, just stay that way.'_

'_Oh, very funny and genius of you Trunksie, golden hair and teal eyes, how natural!'_

Trunks genuinely laughed. If his sister powered down she would be a mini Bulma and with this timeline's version of her near them, it would be suicide. _'Hey Bra, still got those contact lenses?'_

Bra blinked at her genius of her brother. Smiling she said, this time out loud "I love you Trunksie! You're the best!" and with that, she put her contact lenses on, her eyes turning from teal to a very intense shade of hazel, giving her a godly beautiful look of a natural blondie, not the Super Saiyan she was.

Trunks stared at his little sister in awe. He never quite understood the purpose of keeping a pair of contact lenses with her no matter what (and of course, they were designed and created by his little sister) and nor would he try to understand. It was well known to him that both his sister and his mother were strange, even for female standards but for once, he was thankful!

Both siblings, turning around, spotted a group of people up in the air. Two balds, a black haired little boy, a scar faced man, a namekian, a cat, a little white doll, a bleu haired curly woman and a man with black hair standing up like flame, breaking every law of gravity. Their father!

"Hey, we're heading to where Goku's landing in a little bit. You guys can come if you want to!" said Trunks to the rather strange group.

Not missing the confused look in their faces, Bra smiled and said "It's this way, we can pretty much show you where he'll touch down. Follow us! Don't worry, we won't bite!"

And with that, the two kids headed to their destination.

"Wow, my tracking unit still works with the original satellite. You rule gramps!"

"Of course he does, where do you think mom gets her brains from?" said Bra cheerfully.

'_Hey big brother…I feel somewhat nervous being around dad. What if he finds out who we truly are?'_ thought Bra with a clear worry all over her face.

'_Don't worry pipsqueak, dad may be highly intelligent but hey, who in his right mind would believe that we came from the future and we used a time machine?'_

'_Goku'_ thought Bra as they touched ground. They were surrounded by a bunch of doubting eyes.

'Gee' thought Bra to herself 'I feel like I'm being interrogated by the FBI!'

Deciding to break the awkward silence and tension, the princess said "My throat feels dry and this heat is doing no good thing to my hair and skin." Trunks mentally smacked his face at her comment and Bulma genuinely laughed "Well" she said "I like your hair, they feel so soft and they look healthy too!"

Bra smiled at the young version of her mother. "Gee, thanks! I love your hair color, blue, is that your natural one?"

"I can't believe it!"

That came from an annoyed voice a few feet away and Bra turned around only to see a pissed off Vegeta, clearly not enjoying the hair conversation. For the first time in her life, she decided to hold her wits and not fight back.

Sensing tension in the air, Trunks threw a capsule at the ground and seconds later, a fridge came out from the smoke.

"Help yourself" he said "Goku won't be here for another 2 hours so I think you'll need something refreshing"

"Well I don't see why not" said Bulma smiling and with that, she Krillin and Gohan grabbed a soda. Trunks picked one, strawberry flavored, knowing his sister's preference and threw it to her without a warning. Then he grabbed one for himself.

Bra catched the soda can without even looking at it, since she had turned her back to the fridge and therefore to her brother, making everyone look at her astonished.

"Very sharp reflexes." said Piccolo impressed.

"Thanks" said Bra turning around to face him "learned from the best" and with a smile plastered on her perfectly beautiful face, she opened the can.

"Have we met? You look so familiar.." said Bulma, her eyes on Trunks.

"Uhh, no sorry" replied Trunks not wanting to engage in a conversation with his curious mother.

"Excuse me mister, but how do you know my dad?" asked Gohan politely

Trunks couldn't help but smile at himself. Gohan was the same well mannered, polite kid that he had grown to adore in his timeline.

"I've actually never met him before, I've only just heard about him" replied Trunks

"Well then, how do you know that he's gonna arrive in 2 hours?" said Krillin

"Well, uh…" stuttered Trunks. Luckily for him, his sister was there to help him. "Sorry, we can't say guys."

"Why not?" came a harsh voice "I'll tell you, because you're up to something. Tell us now blondie, who are you?" asked Vegeta impatiently.

But Bra wasn't that pleased with his words so she decided to do what she knew best: fight back!

"Listen up buster: I don't know you and you obviously don't know me. So watch that dirty mouth of yours before I get angry and somehow blast you away. UNDERSTOOD?!"

With everyone practically popping their eyes out, Trunks mentally yelled at his sister and that temper of hers. He knew she was going to be the death of him!

"What did you just say you insolent brat?!" yelled Vegeta, clearly pissed off with capital P. how dare she, talk like that and insult him, the Prince of all Saiyans. He had to admit though, the girl was fearless, but he had this huge need to just kill her and put an end to all this circus show.

"Easy there" said Trunks, grabbing his now angered sister. He knew her short temper well enough and all he could say to describe it was intimidating.

"She your girlfriend?" asked Krillin.

That did it! Bra was now officially PISSED OFF. Trunks held his sister firmly but slightly fearing for his own life. However, Bra's reaction was something that he wasn't expecting and came as a shock.

Instantly calming herself, she turned around to see Krillin and with the usual smile on her face, she replied "What? Oh no, Gosh no, he's just my big brother. None of us is quite the relationship type right now."

Trunks eyes popped out of their place. Not only Bra had just gone from killer mode to polite mode in 'speed of light' time, but she had also given out information.

'_Bra, where's your brain, you shouldn't tell him what we are!'_ he mentally told his sister

'_Well excuse me Einstein, let him think you're my boyfriend, how disgusting!'_

At his sister's thoughts, Trunks immediately high fived her. _'Guess you're right'_ he told her

'_DUH! Of course I am, I'm a princess after all!'_ came her reply.

"Oh sorry." said Krillin

"Nah, don't worry" was Bra's reply "you didn't know, besides we don't even look alike. There's not even the tiniest bit of hint that we're blood related" and with that Bra winked at him, at which Krillin turned the deepest shade of red. That wasn't Bra's intention but she absolutely loved the effect her winks had on boys. She silently thanked her mother for the beauty she gave to her little girl.

At that instant Bulma's eye caught something at the boy's jacket.

"Hey, you're wearing our corporation's logo on your jacket. Are you an employee?"

"Uh no, just a fan" came Trunks' reply.

"Well, just give me your number or something and I'll recommend you to my dad." And with that Bulma winked to him.

"Sorry, I can't" said Trunks, blushing way deeper than Krillin had just seconds ago. Bra seemed like she was putting up her greatest fight not to laugh. But through their mental link, Trunks could practically hear her laughing out loud.

'_Trunksie, mom's flirting with you'_

'_Shut up pipsqueak, you think this is funny?'_

'_Haha, very funny big brother'_ said the young Saiyan princess obviously laughing even more at Trunks' embarrassment. This was good!


	4. Hello Goku

I'm back! And with good news… I've decided to continue this story up until the end of Cell, in the anime it's the episode that Trunks returns to the future and since my story is on the siblings I have to make a chapter about that too =) and remember, the interaction between the siblings will be displayed in _Italic_ font. I don't have much to say so enjoy this chapter, I tried to closely follow the anime word by word but you know that's kind of impossible… =(

Hugs and love, SDP!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me. I admit though, I really wish I could own Vegeta =P

**PS:** a little confession of mine… I love Trunks, but I find the one from the future hotter than the DBGT version… he looks like a nerd not the badass kid we saw at the Buu Saga… but the one from the future… I love him especially at Bojack Unbound… but enough with distractions =( On with the chapter =)

**Chapter Four: Hello Goku!**

Nothing exciting happened the next 2 hours. They just sat there, waiting for Goku to land, Vegeta being his grumpy old self as usual, Krillin playing with a soda can, Trunks watching his father from the corner of his eye, Bra mentally scolding her brother for doing what he was doing, Gohan talking to Piccolo and Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu and Puar doing absolutely nothing.

It was Vegeta who broke the silence

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, it's just that… I like your shirt."

'Now that was the greatest lie of them all' thought Bra to herself. She knew how much her brother "liked" the pink bad man shirt and she recalled her mother saying that Vegeta thought of himself as a variety of flower when she gave him that. She couldn't hold her laugh!

"You would." Was all he said back and with that Trunks spoke no more, but still watching his father from the corner of his eye.

Vegeta didn't miss this and yelled back

"What do you keep looking at? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it!"

That only made Bra laugh even louder!

"No no, thank you." came Trunks' voice.

"Then knock it off kid." was all Vegeta said.

Bra put up a great deal of effort in stopping her laugh. What was her brother's nightmare in their timeline, was his salvation in this one. Her mom was brilliant!

2 hours went fast and Trunks got up saying "That's it, Goku should be here in any second by now."

"I can feel him, he's entering Earth's atmosphere now." said Bra

"What, my woman intuition can't pick a thing" said Bulma

True to Bra, a loud crashing sound was heard in the distance and the ground slightly started to shake. They all went to the source of the disturbance only to find a white space pod.

'_Bra, is this supposed to be the pod Goku would land?' _said Trunks to his sister

'_I guess… it's looks like one of Frieza's space pods. But we can't let the others think we don't have a clue about Goku's landing except for the time and place.'_

As soon as she said that the pod's door opened a tall Saiyan emerged. "Hey guys!" he said confused.

As the group started to greet him, Goku blinked a few times. "How did you guys know that I was coming?"

"These kids told us, I think they might be fan of yours." spoke to her childhood friend.

"They know all about you Daddy" cheerfully said Gohan

"Huh?" blinked Goku at the sibling in confusion "But how?"

"Huh?" said everyone "They knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku" repeated Bulma

"That's impossible, we've never even met"

"Well that's what they said but they must have been tracking your ship in outer space"

"Really? I don't know, Frieza tried to do that but I can't sense his energy level. Who defeated Frieza you guys? You Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?"

"Neither of us did, it were these kids and they did it with ease. They turned into Super Saiyans." said Piccolo

"What? Super Saiyans? I can't believe it, that's outstanding. Can you imagine, Super Saiyans at their age? Fantastic!"

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" spoke Vegeta "You, your son and I are the only Saiyans still alive"

'Can't he shut up for once?' thought Bra

"Hmm… well if they say they're Super Saiyans then that's good enough for me" Goku replied

"Oh honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes" said Bulma with her trademark 'hands on hips' pose

"No I don't"

"Goku" came Trunks' voice "can we have a word with you? Just the three of us, in private?"

"Huh? Alright then"

"Hey" yelled Yamcha from behind "what exactly is he trying to say?"

"It's alright guys, I'll be right back"

And with that they took off only to land on the other side of the crater Goku's pod had created. Once there and out of earshot, Trunks finally spoke.

"Thanks man."

"Hey, I should be the one thanking you for defeating Frieza! I had a chance to finish him but I was only fooling myself thinking that he might change."

"Not him.." said Bra "He was out of control you should have stopped him, but when he landed you weren't around so we had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained 2 hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here, I was about to make my move but then you came along."

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away and in space?!" said the siblings simultaneously.

"Well, thanks to a technique I learned, it's called Instant Transmission!"

"You mean, time travel?" asked Trunks

"No, you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised to know how much ground you can cover in a few seconds."

"Man, what a bummer…" said Trunks "If I had known that then we could have waited and come later. That way we could avoid the risk of meeting all the others."

"The risk? What do you mean?"

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question. But first let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to but now I can control it."

"Alright then, can you show us right now?" said Bra

"Please Goku, it's important" added Trunks

"Okay" said the older Saiyan and with that he transformed "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes we are" said the girl "Awesome! I forgot what it feels like looking from the outside in!"

"So what's next?"

"Now you'll both go Super Saiyans" said Bra as her brother transformed "I'm already one!"

"We're exactly the same!" exclaimed Goku

"Let's find out" said Trunks.

He caught his sword and charged at Goku but the older Saiyan didn't even move. Trunks stopped in midair only a few inches away from Goku.

"Why didn't you try to avoid it?" asked Trunks

"I searched your feelings" replied Goku "I knew you would stop."

"Well" said Bra "My turn and… Goku, I'm not going to stop!"

"As you wish" he said

Goku was impressed by the girl's power. It was clear to him that she was well trained and seasoned since an early age. But what impressed him the most was her willpower. After a few kicks and punches from both of them the girl stopped, calming herself down and smirked.

"All we've heard about you is true. You're good, no you're great!" said Bra

Goku couldn't help but think of her smirk. Sure, it was familiar to him but it was impossible for a complete stranger to make such a good imitation of Vegeta's face when something pleased him during a fight. He had seen this the first time they had fought, when he first came to Earth and he would hardly ever forget it. Deciding to push his thoughts aside, he said to the girl "Thanks, you're not bad yourself!"

"She's a lot tougher than she looks like. Actually, she's a little bit stronger than me!" said Trunks

"I'm impressed. But there's something that caught my attention, you were already transformed, even before I arrived here. You still are. Why so?"

"All in it's time Goku, have patience. They say it is a virtue but I don't believe that, maybe because I lack patience. But that's another story. If I powered down I would ruin everything, and we don't want that. Don't ask me why, that's something I cannot tell, but I assure you that in time, you'll find out."

Goku was confused, to say the least. Who were these kids that so easily defeated Frieza and who was this girl who could not power down?


	5. Message from the future

Disclaimer: You know, don't own so don't sue =)

Ps: this chapter will be relatively short…

**Chapter Five: Message from the future**

"Sorry about all the secrecy but we really need your word that you're not going to tell anyone what we're about to say" Trunks said to Goku

"I've never had a problem with keeping secrets but sure, you have my word"

"Thanks, my name is Trunks and this is my little sister Bra. This may sound weird but we're not from this time. We traveled here in a time machine 20 years from the future"

"Really? From the future?"

"Yes." said Bra then decided to drop the bombshell "Vegeta was right, only he yourself and Gohan have Saiyan blood and we got ours from him, he's our father.."

Goku's eyes couldn't have gotten wider "WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING! WOW, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT VEGETA'S YOUR FATHER?!"

"Yes" said Trunks "we're half Saiyan – half Earthling"

"You're serious! Vegeta's kids, my gosh!"

Taking a look back at Vegeta Goku blinked a few times and then said "Yes yes, I can see the resemblance Trunks and I guess you Bra got his character, you have his willpower from what I noticed earlier"

"Well, yes, he's got his looks and I've got his character. Trunks will be born 2 years from now, I'm a year younger than him so you do the math.."

Lauighing, Goku said "Vegeta's going to be a daddy! That's incredible! Man who would have ever thought..!"

Bra's annoyed voice came "Goku, we didn't come here to tell you that, we have to talk to you about something."

Upon hearing her stern voice he turned around and noticed that their faces were filled with hatred. What was this something they had to discuss that made the kids look so dark?

"In 3 years from now on the morning of May 12th at 10 am, a horribly destructive duo will appear on an island 9 miles south-west of South City. They are monsters Goku, monsters, that's the best way I know to describe them. Once they appear the Earth will be in danger" said Trunks

"What's the deal, are they aliens?"

"No" said Bra "they're androids created right here on Earth. They're ruthless and only seek destruction while they enjoy in doing so. Hunting us down is one of their favourite hobbies but there's not much me and my brother can do. They put our Saiyan abilities and powers to shame/ we've been running all our life, protecting each other."

"What?" said Goku astonished "what about all the others? Aren't they helping you?"

"They can't" simply stated Trunks

"Huh?"

"They're all dead. Three years from now the Earth's special forces will be gone. We're all that's left and we're doing the best we can. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, everyone, all gone, giving up their lives trying to defeat them. There'll be only one survivor and that's our master and best friend Gohan"

"But after 14 years of successful escape, they kill him as well. That was 4 years ago, our time" said Bra

"Wait a sec, what happens to me, do I die in the battle as well?" asked Goku

"Nope" said Trunks "you die 6 months prior. Soon you'll catch a deadly heart virus that neither a Super Saiyan can fight. And in this timeline there's no antidote for that. I hate to be the barer of bad news…"

On the other side of the crater Piccolo was stunned from all the things he was hearing. Vegeta's kids, androids, death from a heart virus. There were certain times that he hated his sensitive Namekian hearing.

"Man, what a bummer… being killed by a stupid virus.." said Goku somewhat disappointed.

"Hey here you go" said Bra taking a small bottle out of her pocket "for your health, the antidote. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine"

"You're kidding me! Wow awesome, it's purple too, I bet it's grape flavoured."

"We shouldn't be doing this Goku because it's going to change history but some history should change. Things are pretty bad… but you can make a difference Goku, our mother told us that you could and now I believe her!" said Trunks

"Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now.." Trunks blushed

"Oh wow, I know your mother huh… that's bizarre… does she live near me or something?"

"Well, our mother's standing right there.." said Bra pointing at Bulma

Goku followed Bra's finger and realized that she was pointing at none other than Bulma. With that, he fell down from laughter saying "BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?! Bulma and Vegeta huh… unbelievable! I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying with Yamcha…but man, Vegeta?!"

"I know it sounds weird but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them Goku or we might not be born." said Trunks worried

"Hey, not a problem."

"Yamcha and mom will break up soon and my dad will be the first she'll run into. And well, we all know how she gets everything she wants!" said Bra laughing

"Well, look, we should get going, mom should be worried sick about us, she needs to know everything went okay" said Trunks apologetically.

"Yeah" said Goku " please tell her that I send my love and thanks for the antidote!"

"Hey, you've helped us in a lot of ways, we should be thanking you!" said Bra

"Bye Goku and take care!" waved Trunks

"See ya in three years! I guess…" said Bra

"Bye guys, take care both of you!" waved Goku at the kids as he made his way to the others

As they turned on the time machine they saw the group and waved them goodbye.

'_Wow Trunks, mom was gorgeous, she still is, but all the things she endured since the androids appeared made her look a little aged. And look at that father of ours! Now I know for sure where you get the good looks from!'_

'_Zip it Bra..seriously, don't you ever get tired baby sis?'_

And with that they laughed.. it was pure and genuine!

…**Meanwhile in the future…**

Bulma was sitting on the couch reading her favorite book, 'Love in the Time of Cholera'. As she was about to turn the page, she heard footsteps and she flinched! She was home, alone, without her son and daughter to protect them and nothing in her vicinity was strong enough to damage the androids. Her heart started to beat faster but then she heard a voice.

"Mom? Are you here?"

It was her little girl's voice! To say she was relieved was an understatement.

"Hey baby you're back, how was your trip?"

As the siblings sat down, she gave both of them a cup of tea and they began to tell her everything that happened during their trip. And she smiled at the mention of a certain prince…!

A/N: so guys? Tell me what do you think? Next chapter will have a time jump, as it will show the siblings coming back from the future again.. =) Review!

Lots of love, SDP


	6. Back again

Helloo! I'm constantly trying to update once a week but what with school and everything… Anyway, I'll skip the 3 years before the androids and this chapter will show Trunks coming back from the future… so here you go, enjoy! =)

Review please!

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue =)

**Chapter Six: Back Again!**

'This is wrong!'

Here he was again, back in time, the day the androids were supposed to appear. But the head at his feet wasn't one of the androids of his time. He was fat, more like a clown, very pale but clearly an android, with the same lifeless eyes.

Trunks was alone. At times like this he really hoped his sister was there with him. She was that bright ray of light that gave life to everything she touched. But Bra wasn't there.

'At least she's alive' he thought

Yes, he had left his sister in the future, never telling her he would do so. He wanted someone to take care of their mother and he knew she was more than capable of doing so. But he knew her very well. He was sure that as soon as she figured out that her brother had left her, she would find a way to come back in time as well and locate him. And he knew that would be the crazy idea of their insanely genius mother.

Pushing all the thoughts of his mother and sister away, he sensed 5 powerful energies at the same place.

'Perfect' he thought '2 saiyans, 1 namekian and 2 humans.'

Eager to see again his father and the past version of his master Gohan, he headed in their direction.

Furious! Bra was furious and maybe that was an understatement. The Saiyan princess was famous for her extremely short temper. And combined with that of her mother's, someone who knew them well would be concerned for planet Earth's safety.

"I cant believe it!" she yelled in frustration "Oh he's SO dead! I'm going to show him as soon as he gets back!" angrily screamed Bulma. Worried for her son's safety, Bulma could put Frieza's sadistic thoughts to shame. And the lizard was well known for his sadistic ways.

"Relax mom, he left so I could take care of you. We don't know how much time is going to take defeating the androids in the past so we really couldn't afford the risk of leaving you alone here." Bra was really hoping this was the reason behind her brother's action. Sure she still wanted to go in the past but taking care of her precious mother was more important than developing a father-daughter relationship with Vegeta. Those 2 hours that she had spent with him while waiting for Goku proved her one thing: her father pissed her off to no end and he was a hard man to deal with. But she knew a challenge when she saw one. And dealing with him was nothing less than that: a challenge. And oh boy, did Bra Briefs loved challenges!

"Honey, I think you should go track him. Don't refuse, I have this very bad feeling that he's not going to be okay. The only way I'll gain a little confidence that nothing will happen to him is if you two are together. You're the only one who can save his sanity. He's going to go crazy while dealing with your father." Bulma said, interrupting her daughter's thoughts.

"No mom, I'm not leaving you alone. Besides, he took the time machine and I can't just fly there you know!"

"I know and that's why you have the most intelligent mother of the universe. See, I did know that Trunks would do this thing, I had a feeling that he would escape and leave you behind. So while I was working on his time machine, I worked on another one as well. Instead of crying every night till dawn, I put all my tears in here. And guess what? It's complete!"

Bra could only stare at her mother in astonishment and pure admiration. That woman was full of surprises!

"Really mom, you never cease to amaze me!"

Smiling and giving her daughter a wink, the blue haired genius thought about her son. As Bra's time machine disappeared, Bulma couldn't help but smirk. Boy, was Trunks going to suffer the world's greatest fury!

**Meanwhile some years in the past…**

"Trunks is back!" said Piccolo

As soon as he spoke his last words, the tall lavender haired boy appeared a few feet away from Vegeta. The prince was in a state of shock.

"Trunks? How bizarre, he has the same name as my son! Now wait a second… a Super Saiyan from the future? Of course, it has to be, he's my son! Unbelievable!"

'I see it but I don't believe it! This one's different too..' thought Trunks to himself

The android was an old man, very strange looking. He was clearly confused as he didn't seem to have a data on the new warrior that just arrived. He started scanning the area for an escape route.

"Yeah, even though I've never seen him before, I can tell he's one of Dr. Gero's creations"

"Say what?" said Vegeta astonished "what do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?"

"No, this one's different.."

"What? How can he be different?" asked Piccolo

But Trunks was confused. That day was May 12th and there were supposed to appear android 17 & 18. But the androids he had seen were nothing but clowns. He started to fear other changes made from his time travel. Again, he just wished his cheerful and short tempered sister was there with him.

"Hey Trunks" asked Piccolo "where's your sister?"

"Huh? Oh right, I left her in the future. I didn't tell her I was coming because I wanted her to stay and take care of our mother. Knowing her, she must be extremely angry. But Piccolo, my sister's mercurial temper tantrums are not the problem right now."

"Yes, you're right" replied Piccolo.

"No, nonsense. If that's not the android you warned us about, then who is it?"

"Hey Vegeta" said Krillin "cut the kid some slack would ya? A few of the things he told us changed. Maybe this did too! We found two androids just like he said we would. Does it really matter that they don't look the same?"

"I hope you're right" said Tien

The android needed to take an escape route and immediately so he could return to the lab and give life to his plans. But where would he find one? Piccolo and Vegeta were very fast and the prince was well known for his vigilance, Gohan was young but strong and the other two maybe not at their friends power level, were still a little bit more powerful than him. And the new kid? No data at all. But there was something about him, just his mere presence radiated power and that scared him. Then he heard the noise of a plane… and he knew he had found his escape route.

"Hey Gohan look, it's Bulma and Yajirobe" said Krillin

"Hellooo!" said the blue haired genius

'Now what the hell is she doing here?' thought Vegeta

"What are you doing, don't come down here!" yelled Trunks

Perfect!

"Enjoy your short lived victory while ou are able to, for soon I will unleash android 17 & 18 to destroy you all!"

'Bingo!' thought Trunks 'so things haven't changed, they're still in hibernation… good!'

At that same instant, the android threw blasts all over the place with a swift movement of his left arm. One of them caught Bulma's plane. Trunks' heart was screaming in pain, his mother was in danger and he couldn't let anything happen to her. He flew towards them and grabbed both Bulma and the baby with her. She had her eyes covered but wasn't scared at all. The baby though was a completely different story. Not only was he afraid but he was crying. And boy, did he have some set of lungs!

"Whoa…I'm still alive!"

Trunks watched her amazed. Never before had he seen a woman have such a fiery spirit. Only his mother and his little sister. There it was again, the feeling of guilt, regret and the other one that made him realize that he had never been separated from her before. Damn, he missed her!

"Ahh, where's my baby? Oh there you are! Oh thank you..you saved Trunks!"

Now that was a surprise! He had just paid a complement to his own set of lungs! But then again that meant something else… his father didn't even lift a finger to save them. That made him just plain angry. Bra was right, he was a total jerk. But still, he was his father.

"Impossible! The android, he vanished! Blast it! Where did he go?"

Stopping in front of him, Trunks was pissed off.

"Why didn't you try to save them Vegeta?"

"Who?"

"Who? Bulma and your son!"

"Oh them, I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child. Now out of my way!" and with that, he flew away from him, trying to figure out where did the android go.

Trunks was astonished. He knew from his mother and some past 2 hours experience that his father wasn't an easy guy and not the nicest one around.

"Hey, Bulma says the android is really Dr. Gero!" yelled Krillin

"Dr. Gero? How could you possibly know a thing like that?" said Vegeta

"I know what I saw Vegeta! It was a picture of him in one of my dad's science magazines and underneath it in big red letters it said DR GERO!"

Trunks wasn't expecting all this bickering from his parents. Sure he knew they were both stubborn and loved getting in a battle of wits with each other but actually seeing them act like this filled him with sadness. The past version of himself wasn't so interested in their revelation and was carefully studying everyone in his surroundings. When he found nothing to arouse his curiosity and interest, he went back to whatever he was previously doing.

Minutes passed and his thoughts were interrupted from Piccolo

"Trunks I would like if you could give us a description of the androids we were supposed to face. We can't make the same mistake twice so we need to know what they look like"

"Well" said Trunks "the androids that I know were created by Gero but unlike the clumsy ones you met today these two are sleek and graceful. Android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl. Android 17 is a young boy who wears a red scarf and has long dark hair. But they both have the same cruel lifeless eyes, yes it's their eyes that will hunt me the most."

"Man, these things sound pretty mean!" said Krillin

'Gee Krillin, you're a pro in stating the obvious!' thought Trunks. "well that's one way of putting it. These androids are ruthless, they seek only to hurt and destroy"

"And do they absorb energy like the first two?" asked Piccolo

"Absorb? No these androids don't need to, their energy, it lasts forever"

"WHAT?" yelled Vegeta "That's preposterous! They have to run out of energy sometime!"

Both versions of Trunks were startled from their father's outburst, the grown up because he had no answer to give him and the baby one because his father's angry voice scared the hell out of him.

"Aww, it's alright" cooed Bulma at her son, trying to calm him down but only managed to startle him more and eventually began to cry louder.

Approaching Bulma with a clear scowl on his face, he growled in a warning tone "Woman…"

"AH!" screamed the blue haired beauty walking away from the prince "How dare you Vegeta! Everytime you stick your geeky little face in front of Trunks you make him cry! It's alright, you daddy isn't going to scare you anymore with that ugly mug of his!"

That did it!

"Bulma, will you forget about the child for one minute? Do you know where DR. Gero's lab is?" asked Vegeta, hoping that calling her by her name would make her realize that he was dead serious. But she didn't and that infuriated him, better say, she did but pretended not to. Mocking him further, she played dumb and said "Lab? What lab?" but upon seeing his face she decided to drop the act of innocent girl and said "Well, now that you mention it, I think I remember reading that his lab was hidden in a cavern somewhere just outside North City"

As the others were discussing about how it was too late to follow him, Trunks noticed the look on his father's face. It was a look he had seen in Bra only once, and that was when he had found her near Gohan's dead body that terrible night. It was filled with hunger, but for blood. It was a murdering look he would never forget. Then the prince said:

"I would never do anything that cowardly"

Apparently, the others were suggesting to blow up the lab and destroy the androids before they were activated but his father had other plans. He couldn't believe his ears! Was he crazy?

"No, you must not underestimate the androids, we have to do this Piccolo's way!" said Trunks

"I don't think you seem to understand, I don't do things Piccolo's way, I only do them my way."

"No don't go! We have to wait for Goku, you wont be able to handle them by yourself!"

"Listen, I'll only say this once: I am a Super Saiyan now and much more powerful than that fool could ever dream of becoming. Now out of my way!"

With that, Vegeta flew off. Hearing as Piccolo believed he might have a chance against them, Trunks said

"No… I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance! And I know that because in my world these two have already killed him. But I won't let it happen again, I won't let my father die!"

And with that, he took off after his stubborn father…


	7. Lab discovered

I'm back! And I'm happily on winter break so I guess I will be updating more often. Anyway, as I believe you noticed on the last chapter, I tried to include the real conversations, those they had in the anime. But, that won't be possible anymore since this is a story, not the anime, and there's one extra character that I absolutely love =) A very special thank you to everyone for their messages and reviews!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 7 =)

Lots of love, me!

Ps: I changed my username… not comfortable with the old one…

Disclaimer: Don't own! I wish I owned Vegeta or Future Trunks though…

**Chapter Seven: Lab discovered!**

Meanwhile, in the same timeline but miles away, a teenage girl was having problems of her own. First, she couldn't find a certain ki she was looking for. And she was an expert on finding it. Second, she didn't know what had happened there. She still wasn't born and she needed her cover. But from her calculations she could tell that she would soon be conceived. Or so she thought… Her cover consisted of her golden hair and her famous contact lenses. But her dear lenses were not there, she was in such a hurry that she had left them home. Then the thought came, she had totally forgot to pack a few things. She was not in her usual black spandex pants, black boots and gray shirt. The extremely beautiful teenager was wearing a completely different outfit, not sporty and comfy like her training one. No, this second outfit consisted of a pair of skin tight jeans, a white tight shirt and… black pumps? What the hell was she thinking? Her extremely tight outfit showed every curve of her body and she did have plenty of them, a trait inherited from her mother. That was the problem, with that outfit she was going to automatically cast a spell upon every single man that laid eyes on her.

"Fuck my life!"

Yes, Bra Briefs was fashionably frustrated!

But then, a wicked idea crossed her mind. She had a talent for acting like her mother. Hell she was her carbon copy. Every once in a while she would play this prank on her poor brother: act like her mother so he would do his little sister's bidding!

With her mind dead set on making him sorry that he left her behind, she suddenly felt his ki spike a little…

"Gotcha!" she said and with that she flew towards him.

Trunks on the other hand was having bigger problems than an uncomfortable outfit or some missing contact lenses. He was royally pissed off, his father was hot tempered and his mother seemed to enjoy mocking the prince. Could this day get worse?

What he didn't know was that this day would get a lot worse!

Vegeta had seen his determination to follow him and decided to put him to test. So he had powered up while in his Super Saiyan state and raised his flying speed, leaving Trunks no other option than to transform. That was when Bra had sensed him. She was now flying to what she guessed and confirmed in her satellite watch was North City. She remembered that there was supposed to be the location of Dr. Gero's lab. She had seen his face in a science magazine that she correctly guessed was her late grandfather's but with Dr. Gero being dead at the hands of his own creations and all, she had tossed that article aside. Slapping her forehead, she caught something moving very fast.

Bra was trained in sensing ki, suppressing it to the extent of nonexistence, master it and catching rapid movements since the tender age of two. Now she was 17. 15 years of practice were paying off and she was an excellent student. Also she was very good at finding things and the lab she was looking for was hidden in a cavern. This area was full of caverns. The androids had no life force. She had to rely on her instincts

'Just peachy!' she thought.

Taking a closer look, she noticed it was an old man, Dr. Gero.

'So since the idiot is still alive, he hasn't activated the androids yet…' she told herself.

Her plan was simple:

Find the lab.

Telepathically tell her brother not to reveal her identity

Gather everyone there

Destroy the androids before they were activated

The first step was to discover the lab, therefore the right cavern. That would be relatively easy, she would follow the mad scientist. And that's what she did. Then she saw him enter a cavern and patting herself on the back for her exceptional eyesight she said:

"Stage 1 – Completed!"

Now was time for stage two.

'_Hey Trunks! It's me! I don't have much time, look carefully for any ki blast of mine, you should recognize it instantly, if not shame on you. I'm going to use it to pinpoint my location. Then come here, I know dad's with you, I discovered Gero's lab. But don't tell anyone who I am. Let them figure it out!'_

Trunks was astonished. His sister was here and he was terrified. She didn't seem very happy or friendly and she had every single reason not to. He sighed and waited for her sign.

Just as he thought that, a ki blast was launched in the air and exploded. That was Bra.

"What the hell was that?!" said Vegeta.

"I don't know but let's check it out!" replied Trunks.

"Stage 2 – Completed!" she said again. All she had to do now was wait. and she didn't wait very long. Behind her, touching the ground, she knew were 4 shocked warriors and her obviously confused brother. Again, she patted herself on the back…

"Bulma?" came Krillin's voice as soon as she turned around to face them. "How did you get here? Do you know you could get hurt?"

"Yes I do" she answered "But don't you worry, I can take care of myself" and she smiled, at least she tried because what really came wasn't a smile but a smirk. She couldn't help it!

'There's something about her, she isn't Bulma but at the same time she is' thought Vegeta. He knew the blue haired vixen extremely well and he could tell when something was out of place with her.

"What happened to you Krillin?" asked Bra, pretending to be Bulma.

"Oh, I had a little fight with Gero, but he got away, don't worry Bulma"

Trunks couldn't help but feel proud of her. Not only did she find a way to travel back in time but she was putting up her best imitation of Bulma. But he knew his father had his doubts, so he was somewhat waiting for him to reveal her identity.

As if on cue, Vegeta said:

"Cut the act, who are you? Because you're not Bulma!"

Smiling, Bra replied "How very romantic, you know her from head to toe don't you?"

Deciding it was enough fun for her, Trunks said "Okay Bra, you had your fun now, let's get back to our problem!"

They were all confused. The girl claiming to be Bulma suddenly had a hard face, not a trace of joy or sweetness in it. She had a heart shaped face but she was different.

"You know Trunks, there are times when I really hate you. But yes you're right, I've had my little fun. Come on guys, we all met 3 years ago. Let me refresh your memory" and with that, she transformed, golden hair and teal eyes. "and Trunks, I'll deal with you later for leaving me behind!"

"I knew you were transformed back then but I never guessed what you looked like! You are your mother's carbon copy!" said Piccolo

Smiling, she said "Yeah, looks are the only thing I've got from her. Now I'd love to blast this lab to bits. So since I'm the only girl here and the youngest one of you, I'll do the honors!" and with that she started kicking the lab door. She was having problems with throwing it down but she would never admit that, thanks to her father's pride and arrogance flowing through her veins. But Trunks and Vegeta noticed and while the older demi - Saiyan was keeping an eye on her temper, the prince was amused!

'well well' he said to himself 'she was right after all, looks are the only thing she's got from her. I see my temper and pride there. How very interesting!'

"Shit!" she said "He activated them!"

"What? Are you sure?!" Trunks was angry now. Angry that he didn't stop them in time.

"Positive Trunks. But I'm not going to let them come out, and I mean it." And as she said her last words, she sent a blast to the door, smashing it down but keeping the lab unharmed.

"Well well, what have we here that has you so nervous? A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl! I take it these are the androids we've heard so much about?"

"That's them" said Trunks more to himself than Vegeta. But he heard it.

"They're androids? But they look just like humans to me!" said Krillin

"Don't be fooled by the way they look, they're both deadly and stronger than all of us!" said Trunks

"Yeah, just like this girl, Trunks' sister! She looks like a human but she's half Saiyan and she can blow up the planet without breaking a sweat" said Tien, somewhat mocking Bra

"Why thank you Tien!" she said in an annoyed voice. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. He was having the time of his life.

"Well" they heard Dr. Gero "Goku's friends are very determined to stop us… But they will not! We will destroy them, just like they destroyed Android 19!"

"Android 19?" said 17 coldly "So you built him after all"

"Yes" replied the old android.

"I see… but he was of a different design than 18 or myself, was he not?"

"Yes, he was"

"How very interesting" said 18 "and you chose that same design for yourself? You thought that an energy absorbing model like 19 would be easier to control?"

"Gosh, I hate that bitch!" said Bra

"Yes" said Dr. Gero

"And now he's been destroyed"

"What?" said Bra more like yelling "there's another android? Trunks how many androids did our timeline see in these 20 years?"

"Only 2 sis, 17 and 18. That's what Gohan told us"

"I know that, but are you positive that there wasn't another one who got destroyed before everyone was killed?"

"I don't know Bra I was still a baby for God's sake!"

"Well, cause they're about to activate another one!"

"Say what?!" yelled Trunks in frustration.

"You heard me once, I'm not going to repeat myself like a broken record!"

"You've got some nerve sis!"

"That's enough, I'm tired with your bickering. You wanna fight, that's fine with me I don't give a shit, but find another place to do that!" yelled Vegeta at them. The siblings immediately stopped their fight, sending deathly glares at each other, with Bra telepathically threatening her brother.

'_Just to let you know, this isn't over yet, am I clear Trunks?'_

'_Crystal Bra, as you wish!'_


	8. Another android

Merry Christmas everyone! The reviews were very sweet of you, I wouldn't trade them for the world! As I promised, I will update not one but two chapters this week. I'm not promising a third one though :P Since I've got nothing more to say, I'm leaving you with chapter 8. Enjoy!

Lots of love!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

**Chapter Eight: Another android?**

While they were busy arguing with each other something happened. 18 had elbowed Dr. Gero in his gut and 17 had made a hole through his chest. While the doctor was making life threatening comments to the android, the boy was clearly bored with him and with a swift kick he decapitated his creator, whose had flew directly to Krillin's feet. Having had enough with the old man's blabbering head, he squashed it and laid his gaze upon Krillin, Bra and the others. Krillin was shaking from fear while Bra from anger. This was the idiot responsible for her father's death. This was his killer. Well, not exactly him but the point was that they had ruined everything she had, the chance of living in peace, the chance of knowing her father, the chance of cherishing the presence of her tutor and friend Gohan who had been a major figure for the siblings. She hated them and Bra was one fiery little girl, being more Saiyan than human. She was thirsty for their blood but since they couldn't bleed, the killer instinct in her would simply take control of everything. But she had to remain calm. 'Come on girl, you can do this. Going for the kill right now wouldn't be so wise. And you're a smart thing Bra, think!' she silently instructed herself. But boy, was it hard!

17 motioned with his finger for someone to go to him. His icy glare was set specifically on Krillin and Bra.

"Uhh… Bra, I think he wants to talk to you" he said

"You with the shiny head, come here" he said coldly

Krillin was terrified and Bra knew 17 took notice of this. She knew she would have to interfere soon.

"You're talking to me?"

17 simply nodded, enjoying the terrorizing effect he had on the bald warrior.

"Don't be a coward, go on fight him" said Vegeta

"All by myself? Come on guys, we're in this together"

"Don't worry about that, I've got you covered, go on!" said Tien

Bra was annoyed from him. Earlier that day he had plainly said that she was a girl but not the innocent face she made herself look. Sure, this was true, thanks to her father's heritage she could destroy an entire solar system if she wanted to, but the way he had said it wasn't very nice. She decided to deal with it later.

"Go Krillin" she said "I know him extremely well, he wont attack you"

Krillin swallowed and approached 17. True to Bra's words, 17 got up and turned around, walking towards 18.

"It looks like he took pity on you!" said Vegeta "now he knows you're scared. Next time he won't show you any mercy at all!"

"That's enough" said Bra in a very calm tone "Even though you're right, next time he won't be so kind and merciful to none of us!"

"Oh please, I can take him!"

"Sure, that's why in the future it was him who killed you." stated Bra, this time pain and anger clear in her voice. Then she saw her brother… he wasn't looking at her, but suddenly, Vegeta noticed Bra turned around and took a stance. It looked like a fighting stance, but it wasn't that obvious. Next thing, he heard the boy scream:

"If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us! NOOO!" and the siblings instantly turned into Super Saiyans, both of them releasing a ki blast, blasting the lab to bits, their power making the ground shake. With a single blast from both of them, the entire side of the mountain was now mere dust. The explosion was enormous and it was clear that Trunks and Bra were not to be messed with. They were amazing, pure talent!

"Hey Bra, Trunks, how about a little more warning the next time you do that?" said Krillin startled.

"Bad move, why'd you go and do that for?" said Vegeta to both of them. Trunks and Bra had powered down but the girl was still an active volcano inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Trunks

"Well look, down there!"

"That's impossible!" yelled Bra "I don't understand, there's no way anyone could survive those attacks!"

They looked down and there was a single high rock with a machine and two androids standing in it. "Those were our most intense blasts!"

"Looks like you spoke too soon!" said her father again

As father and daughter were viciously arguing whether or not attacking the androids was the correct move, 17 and 18 had decided to open the container.

"Never let a girl do a man's job!" mocked Vegeta, knowing his daughter would get angry.

"Do you really want to piss me off Vegeta?" she said, knowing her father's amusement at watching the others go nuts by his smart mouth. Well, that wasn't working because she was the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta and she had her very own vocabulary of smart mouth conversations.

What they next saw wasn't very pleasing. A big green android woke up. His eyes were initially lifeless red but they soon turned the same ice blue the other two had. After what seemed a brief conversation between them, they lifted off the ground and they flew away.

Now the royally pissed off was Vegeta.

"They are going after Goku!" said Krillin "Dr. Gero objective was getting his sweet revenge at Goku because he destroyed the Red Ribbon Army when he was younger"

"I don't care where they went. I'll track them down myself"

Vegeta was never one to back down from something and he wanted a fight. So he would go after them. "They're cowards! They left because they're afraid of me!"

"Yeah sure!" said Bra mocking him "I saw them, they were plainly terrorized!"

Without saying a word back, which was very strange for Vegeta, he transformed and prepared to go after them. But Trunks was fast enough to stay in front of him, trying to block his father from getting away.

"No, stop! Stay here, don't go after them!"

"You expect me to wait for Kakarot?"

"Kakarot? Oh, you mean Goku! That's right we need him for this battle. We're only strong enough if we all stay together!"

"Sure, let's wait for Kakarot. I mean, wouldn't it be easier for you to all rely on someone else rather than fight for yourself? Now get out of my way before you get hurt. And let me finish them off… by myself… WITHOUT KAKAROT!"

"You can'! if you face the androids alone you'll be destroyed for sure. You must listen to me, stay here – "

But Vegeta wasn't listening. He kicked Trunks and left him breathless. That was all Bra could take, she transformed out of anger and she rushed to her brother.

"Now stay out of my way!" said Vegeta and he took off.

"Selfish jerk!" she yelled at him, making sure he would hear it and caught her brother. "Are you okay?" she asked him, obviously worried.

"Go after him Bra, we have to wait for Goku to recover. He can't do it himself."

"He's long gone by now" said Krillin looking at Vegeta's direction "Man, I wish Goku was here!"

"Goku!" said Piccolo "We have to go after him." And saying that, the group of 5 took off.

'My father… I always wanted to know how he was. Sure I always knew what he looked like. But if he acted like the one that I saw here, I don't know if I would ever want to meet the one from my timeline. He attacked my brother and even though Trunks can take so much more, the idea makes me sick. Speaking of which, he owes me some explanations, even though we're not alone.' Said the Saiyan princess to herself.

"So Trunks" she finally spoke "Tell me, did you enjoy leaving me behind?"

"I did it for you." said Trunks

"FOR ME?!" now Bra was yelling.

'Man' thought Krillin 'she's scarier than Bulma!'

'I'll never get used to see her flying and fighting and looking like Bulma all at the same time…' were Tien's thoughts 'wait till Yamcha sees her!'

'Bra that girl! She's got Bulma's looks but Vegeta's temper and pride. She truly is her father's daughter!' thought Piccolo in amusement.

"Yes for you! you shouldn't be here, you're not born in this timeline, hell you're not even conceived yet!"

"Oh so now you're keeping a track on Bulma and Vegeta's sex life? Nuh uh Trunksie, that's called stalking!"

Trunks' face went red from embarrassment.

"Anyway, mom wanted me to come here. The moment I saw you were gone, I lost all my faith in you. Wanna know how I felt? Betrayed! That was a promise Trunks, we're in this together. Do you honestly think you're the only one paying the price of 20 years of android terror? Well let me tell you something, the first 6 months of your life you led a peaceful life, full of love and above all, you had a father. I never had one. So I'm the one who paid the price!"

"Bra, I felt every single attack our father received that day. I was a baby but I saw him die, I saw everything from his eyes! Believe me sis, nothing compares to having a dream about your father's last breath and being able to remember it even after 18 years!"

"This isn't about your dream and other things you're so obviously eager to tell me. This is about us! I've spent 11 precious years of my life fighting the androids, I was 6 when I first fought them. I saw Gohan die and you weren't even there, that was 4 years ago and I was 13. I saw you at death's door Trunks and at the beautiful sight I got my first transformation. And that was a year and a half ago. So if you ever dare leave me behind and make a fool out of me, I'll make myself sure that you meet death's door again, and this time cross it, at my own 2 hands!"

Neither of them spoke. Krillin was astonished "You first fought the androids when you were 6? Seriously?"

"Yes." Said Bra "I started training when I was 2. When I was 6 I saw them attack Gohan. He was a very close friend to us, our mentor and above all, that was our father's death wish. He asked Gohan to train us if he didn't come back from his fight with the androids. Needless to say, 17 killed him so he never came back. My mother still hasn't recovered from his death. I don't think she ever will…"

"Wow" was all Krillin said. The girl was full of surprises. And he felt bad for Bulma. It was clear to him that the future Bulma, Trunks and Bra's mother, was head over heels in love with the Saiyan prince.

"Anyway" said Piccolo "how did you get here?"

"Yes really?" said Trunks "I have the time machine, there was no way left for you to come back…"

"Well" said Bra "when your mother's Bulma Briefs you practically breath technology. She somehow knew Trunks would do something like this and while working on his time machine at daytime, she worked on the other one when we were asleep. She finished mine by the time we got back from our first trip to warn you about the androids." Then she added "I was shocked when I saw the other one this morning… Gotta love my mother, she's amazing in everything she does!"


	9. Royal pride

Hello munchkins! Thank you very much for your reviews! Here is chapter 9, enjoy! And Happy New Year! =) That's why I wanted to update today, last day of 2012 =)

With love, me!

KaliforniaKoastal: well, if we stick to GT, that's her personality, even though I believe GT is lame. However, that's the only good thing they did, Bra is definitely her father's daughter =)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! =)

**Chapter Nine: Royal Pride!**

Krillin was having a hard time. He had a feeling this day would be full of surprises but he wasn't expecting this!

First, this very morning he saw his friends after 3 years of training. The shock was Bulma Briefs, his childhood friend, whom he had known for more than a decade, holding a baby boy in her arms, claiming to be her son! Fair enough, these things happen, what he wasn't expecting was for her to actually confirm that the kid's father was none other than Vegeta! Sure, if you paid close attention you would notice that the only thing that kid hadn't inherited from his father were the odd lavender hair and Bulma's blue eyes. Everything else was practically screaming Vegeta. It was a shock but he had witnessed so extremely weird things over the years that he was bound to accept them. Not that his disapproval would mean anything but still… leave it to Bulma Briefs to have 'a thing' with Vegeta! As if that wasn't enough, he found out that the kids who warned them about the androids were actually Bulma and Vegeta's kids from the future! Now 'weird' was an understatement! This only brought another dilemma: 'What the hell did happen between them' and 'how much did happen' since from the future came a girl that had yet to be born in this timeline! The only thing left for him to hear was that the odd couple got married. Then he would call himself officially insane and would consider paying a visit to a mental institute. That gave him an idea…

"Trunks… don't mean to sound rude or anything but I'm really astonished. How did your parents get together? I always thought your mother would end up with Yamcha… are they currently something?"

Bra let out a chuckle. Her parents' weird get – together was definitely the biggest dilemma of the day to the Z Fighters.

"Well, I never really asked her because the mention of my father has always been an extremely sensitive topic to my mom. But when Bra is your little sister, you find out from other sources…"

At that, Bra could not longer contain her laugh "I still can't believe she is unaware that I read her diary and that I totally enjoy in doing so!"

"Yes guys, you heard her! She sneaked up on mom's room one day and shamelessly read her diary. I can tell you this: when my father died, they were in a relationship, sort of… but nothing more than that. Yes my mom never thought she would end up having Vegeta's kids but at some point of their relationship, Yamcha cheated on her. Living under the same roof, somehow they got closer to each other and you know the rest so please spare me from further explanations… I don't know what happened here though, you know, timeline could have changed."

"Well" said Krillin "I still have trouble believing it! I was shocked this morning when I saw the baby version of you."

"I knew all along" came Piccolo's voice "my hearing is extremely sensitive due to my Namekian heritage so I can pick up conversations held miles away from me. And I heard your conversation 3 years ago. Goku was even calculating the time you were supposed to be conceived, I repeat, he calculated! I'm really glad he resisted the temptation of showing up everyday at Capsule Corp!"

"And you didn't tell us! I would have been glad to spy on them!" said Krillin

"You would be a dead man Krillin you know that…" said Tien

'Nothing he can't handle' thought Bra 'he and death are best friends…'

"Hey, I think I see my dad and the androids down there" said Trunks eager to change the subject

'Hey dad… I know you hate emotional displays, that's why I acted like that earlier… But I love you to death! I grew up admiring you even though you were long gone by the time I was born. There's more to you than meets the eye, I know that, and I know Trunks knows as well. I swear that I'll figure you out. My mother saw something in you and that's what I'm dead set on doing!' thought Bra to herself. But in front of her was quite the scenery: Vegeta coming out of rubbles. 'ouch pride' thought Bra at seeing him. Then he started making a speech about power and stuff. Yeah, all in all, he was okay…

"Let's make a deal Vegeta" came 17's voice bringing Bra out of her thoughts "you fight 18. If your friends stand back, I won't interfere. But if one of them joins you… I'll be forced to step in."

"Don't worry" said Vegeta "they're just a bunch of cowards. They wouldn't risk only to help me"

"But…" said Trunks before being interrupted by his sister.

"Done, that's a deal 17!" she said full of confidence "They fight, we watch. Simple as that, pure equation." She then locked eyes with her father. She could very well fear for her life under his stern obsidian eyes but she wasn't. And to the prince, that was amusing. The girl was fearless. "If we break the deal, feel free to join."

"Well in the meantime, I think it would be a pity if someone as beautiful as you wasted her time on watching the fight." Said 17, openly teasing her. But she was smarter than that.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?!" she said and to everyone else she sounded calm. But only Vegeta and Trunks noticed she was offended.

"You can't blame me now can you?" replied 17, eyeing her carefully.

"Shut the hell up!" angrily yelled Trunks

"No I don't. I know how I look. But say one more word and I'll blast your head off. Believe me, I would enjoy every second of it!" replied Bra, voice cold.

17 really wanted to get back to her but Vegeta had other plans…

"If you're done teasing her, let's get this done with. I highly doubt she would ever consider you tin can." He said, obviously angry but putting up his cold mask for everyone to see. He didn't want the others to notice he was one step away from tearing the teenager android's limbs off one by one.

With that said, he and 18 engaged in their battle. Everyone was watching Bra, she had just refused to help her father, not to mention 17's words. They were waiting for her to explode. But she never did.

She was watching every single blow, every single kick and punch of that battle. She knew very well Trunks would be the one to break the deal but she would respect her father's pride. He deserved it. After all, she had the very same one flowing through her veins.

"He can't win" said Piccolo

'Bingo' thought Bra

"She's making him burn up all the energy he has so she can attack him later" he said again noticing everyone's confusion. Well, almost everyone… Bra knew full well from the beginning this was going to happen. He was silently wondering if she had the same brain as her father when it came to the battlefield. And the prince was a genius when it came to that.

"Bra, what the hell was that deal for?" said Trunks to his sister. He knew she was brilliant when it came to fighting but this just wasn't a smart move. "Where is that strategic mind of yours?!"

'It appears she does after all' thought Piccolo

"Right here Trunks." She said pointing at her head. "It's true what Piccolo said, she's making him tire himself so he could be vulnerable later. What she doesn't know is that a Saiyan's power increases after a near death experience. At least I hope she doesn't know that… seriously, how did you fail to remember that? I know that the deal will be broken, they're way more powerful than Vegeta. But let him learn this the hard way. It's been a while since he received his last Zenkai."

"Are you mental? Are you seriously doing all this just because of that stupid ability? I really thought you were smarter than this!"

"Uh, sorry guys, what's a Zenkai?" asked Tien

"It's the Saiyan's special ability. Our power increases substantially after near death experiences. The last time he received a Zenkai was on Namek, I believe."

"NO STOP!" came Trunks' voice shouting. Vegeta was getting the beating of his life and Bra's heart was screaming in pain.

"Trunks don't!" she said but she was distracted from Vegeta's pain cries. 18 had kicked his arm, completely breaking his bones. He fell to his knees, exhausted and tires from everything.

"FATHER!" shouted Trunks, taking off rushing to his father's aid.

"NO TRUNKS, GET BACK!" screamed Bra but in vain, her brother was gone. "Darn it Trunks, why didn't you wait?" and with that, she transformed and went after her brother and 18. But she didn't like what she saw. Trunks' sword was broken and that had never happened in their future, where the sword was used countless times against the androids. Cursing 18, she attacked her without hoding back. A few minutes later, she saw Piccolo and Tien had joined them. Watching her father unconscious lying down and her brother a few feet away in the same state got her distracted and then everything went black.

… 10 minutes…

That's how long she lasted against the androids. She had fought 17 & 18 before so she was puzzled as to how she could be humiliated this much. She had a case of a major pain, her pride. She was beaten in front of her father! Ouch! That hurt!

She slowly opened her eyes only to see Trunks and Krillin staring at her. Piccolo and Tien were a few feet away and strangely enough, Vegeta was watching her carefully, and in between the lines, she could read a faint glimpse of worry. She blinked a few times as to assure herself that she did really saw worry in her father's face.

"Hey sis" said Trunks "Are you hurt?"

Bra raised her eyes to see her brother and sighed "Nope… my pride's the only one that got hurt."

"Hey, you always knew that they were stronger than us. Don't worry about that"

"Yes Trunks, but I've never lasted only 10 minutes against 18" then she sighed again "Never mind…payback's gonna be a bitch, I swear!"

"Man!" said Tien "This is all Vegeta's fault!"

Next thing he saw was Bra only a few inches away from him, hands on hips like her mother, her eyes burning with fury, her ki skyrocketing "Don't you dare blame this on him! He's right, he's always been right, instead of waiting for Goku like a bunch of helpless cowards we should stand up for ourselves and fight!"

"Easy sis" said Trunks worried, sensing that she was losing control.

Without even finishing his words, they saw Vegeta powering up and taking off. Trunks was about to follow him when Bra grabbed his wrist.

"Leave him alone" said Piccolo "Ever since Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, his ego has been out of control. Honestly, I think what the android hurt the most today was his pride. He is very ashamed of his defeat."

"I don't blame him" muttered Bra.

"I know how he feels… we worked so hard but they're still stronger than all of us put together." said Tien.

"Don't sweat it. Trunks and Bra are Super Saiyans but it only took one punch to take them out of the fight" replied Piccolo

"Gee, thanks Piccolo!" muttered Bra again. Piccolo saw her and smirked, then added "I'm actually glad that you don't call me Namek"

"No, I'll leave that to my father" she said, making a 'Vegeta smirk' that could send the creeps to everyone.

"They even broke my sword!" said Trunks obviously sad. "I've used it a lot of times against them but they never broke it. It's like all of a sudden, they're more powerful than the ones in my timeline! Everything is worng today! I mean just look at Bra. She fights a lot with 18 but she lasts longer than this. Today my sister was no match for her and Bra is extremely aggressive on the battlefield."

"We need all the help we can get. I'm out of here, don't follow me" said Piccolo

"But where are you going Piccolo? Surely you have something in mind… you always do…"

"Listen, for the last time I'm telling you, STOP ASKING QUESTIONS it's none of your concern." Yelled Piccolo frustrated "This is something I have to do alone!" and with that said, Piccolo took off in an unknown direction.

'_Hey Trunks, everybody's crazy around here!'_

'_I'm starting to believe it Bra. Krillin's far too calm, Tien is acting weird, Piccolo just blasted off and our father… well he's been acting normal actually.'_

'_If that's normal, please kill me!'_

'_I would but you're just like him, plus what the hell am I going to do without you annoying little sister? Huh?'_

'_That's damn right Trunks, you just can't live without me!'_

"Hey kids, I guess Vegeta's the only one who doesn't know who you are" said Krillin

"Wrong Krillin, he knows full well, first, he knows Trunks' name so he connected the dots. Second, he knows that I'm his sister so that should be obvious too. And earlier when I sealed the deal with 17, he was giving me his usual challenging look. I can't explain it but I know he knows." said Bra

"Anyway" said Tien "you don't have to worry about Vegeta. He just needs some time to cool off. I know he's too proud to run away from a fight. He'll come back stronger than he ever was."

"Uhh guys" said Krillin, freaked out "The androids went in that direction" he said pointing towards his left "That's the way to Goku's house!"

"Quick, we have to get him out of there and take him to Master Roshi's!" said Bra

"Wait, you know Master Roshi?" asked Krillin

"Yes, see, we used to go there with Gohan when we were kids. I enjoyed playing with Turtle. Then they moved at Capsule Corp. So I practically live with that perverted old man" she said laughing out loud. "But we really have to go" she added

"Let's go then!" said Trunks and the four of them took off.


	10. Time machine

**Chapter Ten: Time machine…**

While flying to Goku's house, Trunks couldn't help but feel awkward. Bra was an individual full of pride and ego. She was half Saiyan - half human but she wasn't ruled by emotions, at least not that much. She acted like a Saiyan more than him but right now he could tell that she was an emotional mess. He couldn't blame her. 18 was quickly done with his sister and right in front of everyone. The thing that bothered her so much was the fact that amongst those who saw her defeat was their father. She didn't want him to think bad about her. After all, she was his daughter and she had the same pride and ego as him. So he decided to interrupt her deep thoughts.

'_Bra what's wrong sis?'_

'_Huh? Oh nothing Trunks, I'm ok, really.'_

'_I can always tell if something's bothering you. Out with it, tell me what's wrong?'_

'_Well… is it okay if I go after dad? I mean, he knows about us and I really want to talk to him…'_

'_I know you do. But it's better if we wait. You heard Tien, we have to wait until he cools off a little bit. Then, I promise we'll go after him. What do you think?'_

'_I don't think because I know you'll cheat again.'_

'_I'm not a fool Bra.'_

'_Is that a promise? A real one?'_

'_It is sis. I won't leave you behind. Deal?'_

'_Fine then… Deal!'_

"Hey guys, I think I'll go get Chaotzu at Master Roshi's and we'll train again" said Tien

"Okay Tien, let us know if something happens. See ya!" replied Krillin and with that Tien flew to another direction.

"Hey Krillin, what was that 'Super Namek' thing?"

"Gosh Bra, I thought you weren't even paying attention… Well see, Piccolo and Kami were once one single being. They split and became Kami the Guardian of Earth and King Piccolo, the Demon king that Goku fought when he was a kid. Before dying however, King Piccolo left an egg here on Earth. Now, Namekians are an asexual race, which means that in order for them to reproduce they produce an egg. Namekians hatch from them and that's how Piccolo was born. I think he'll go to Kami's place so they can fuse again. If they do, the being that will be created will be extremely powerful, his power being close to that of a Super Saiyan. Let's just say he will become a Super Namek."

"Wow, that's creepy and amazing at the same time. Fusion huh? Can you imagine Trunks, the being that would emerge from a fusion? So if they fuse, we'll have a chance against the androids?" said Bra

"Well, technically… Piccolo is now stronger than he ever was and fusing with Kami… well he would fuse with a God" replied Krillin then added "Hey, we're close to Goku's house." 'I hope Yamcha won't have a heart attack when he sees Bra… she may have the looks of Bulma but her attitude is terribly similar to Vegeta's!'

"Hey guys, these androids… are they really as terrible as you say they are?" said Krillin when they touched down.

"They're ruthless and cold blooded, I've told you that before Krillin" said Trunks

"Why even ask?" said Bra

"Well, I was just hoping that we wouldn't have to fight, not all of us, that's all… oh never mind, let's just knock!" he said again

'Why do I know for sure that there's something more to Krillin's question?' thought Bra 'Guess I'll have to find out!'

As soon as Krillin knocked, the door was smashed against his head "GOHAN!" said Chi Chi with a bright smile which was reduced to a frown as soon as she saw Krillin "Oh it's just you Krillin…"

"Nice to see you too Chi Chi" said Krillin "That hurt… well, say hello!" he added to the siblings.

"Oh hello there!" said the siblings in perfect unision.

"Oh Krillin hey alright!" said Yamcha from behind

"And Goku?" asked Krillin

"He's getting better, I guess…" answered Yamcha. Then he saw Trunks "Hey you're back man. So if you guys are here, you must have defeated the androids!"

"Not exactly…" said Bra. Just then, Yamcha saw the girl and said "B, what are you doing, don't tell me you were with them!"

"Hey hold your horses, I'm not Bulma but there's not much time to explain, we have to move Goku to Master Roshi's house, the androids are coming here for him"

Yamcha stared in confusion. How come this was not Bulma but she looked just like her?

"Trunks, I don't have my capsule case with me, therefore I don't have any capsule at all. Do you think you have any big size plane left?" said the girl

"Huh? Trunks? Weird, you have the same name as Bulma's son but he's just a baby, less then 1 year old." stated Yamcha

"Yeah, as soon as we get to the plane we'll explain. Just be patient" said Bra

"Okay…" reluctantly said Yamcha and they went inside to move Goku. Bra threw a capsule to the ground and after taking a look at the oversized plane, she went to help Chi Chi pack her stuff.

"So… who re you?" she asked Bra

"Well… this is going to sound weird but my name is Bra and the boy is my brother Trunks. We are from the future, we're the ones who warned Goku and the others about the androids."

"Okay, I get that. But how come you look exactly like my friend Bulma?"

"Well, here's when things get complicated" she said as she moved the stuff in the plane and going back to get the other ones "I'm Bulma's daughter. So is my brother, her son. Our father is Vegeta" and she returned to the plane leaving behind a very shocked Chi Chi who could only blink. She regained her posture somehow and said "I think I need to lay down…" but followed Bra none the less. She would definitely hear the whole story later. At that moment, Gohan came with Chi Chi exclaiming "Hey that's my Gohan, he's back!"

Bra turned her head immediately with Trunks resting a hand on her shoulder. He knew well how she felt because she was the last one who saw him before his death and the one to find his body.  
"Oh baby, you came home, I was worried. Are you okay, anything hurt?"

Chi Chi was squeezing the life out of poor Gohan but he was staring at Bra.

"Hey, I would ask you how in the world you came here since I just left Bulma at Capsule Corp but you have Saiyan ki and you're not Bulma. So I'm just asking… what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey bro no time to explain, we have to get going!" said Krillin and he went inside the plane with Trunks following close. Bra then turned over Chi Chi and said "You've got a smart kid Chi Chi. In my world, Gohan turned out to be a great man! That's all because of you!" and giving her a sincere smile she went inside the plane.

As soon as they took off Yamcha spoke "Well? Don't get me wrong but who are you?"

Bra moved to take a seat in front of the control panel and turned around getting everyone's attention. "I'm willing to explain but you've got to promise me you won't lose control of the wheel." She said smiling, looking exactly like her mother.

"Okay, no problem" was everything he managed to say. He couldn't get Bulma out of his mind, now he had someone looking exactly like her next seat.

"Okay here goes nothing…" she said taking a deep breath.

"His name is Trunks and mine's Bra… Briefs… Trunks and Bra Briefs!"

"Briefs?" Yamcha blinked "but that's Bulma's last name, Bulma Briefs"

"Yes, we know. We met 3 years ago when we warned you about the androids. Bulma is our mother!"

"What? Insane yes, but last time I checked, which was this morning, Bulma's son was still a baby. Saiyan or not, it's impossible for him to grow up so fast" said Yamcha

"Will you just let me explain? I already told you, we're from the future. We're siblings, he's my older brother"

"Oh, you're the blondie that was with him 3 years ago."

"Get it? Yes I am…"

"That means you're a Super Saiyan and in order for you to be one, you have to…"

"Yes, I'm Vegeta's daughter. One year younger than Trunks, I was born after my father's death…"

"Oh… I see…" he said, sadness all over his face. Then he added, somewhat relieved "Gosh you look just like your mother, how old are you?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot… 17" said Bra

"Don't let her looks fool you Yamcha, she may be Bulma's carbon copy but she's got her father's spirit. Meanwhile Trunks is more calm I think" said Krillin.

"Correct" said Bra "I'm not as calm and careful as Trunks and sure not as serious. That's what they say, that I've got Vegeta's attitude, ego and stubbornness. But we both got his pride"

"They?" asked Yamcha "Who they?"

"Well, mom, Gohan and everyone else who knew him and survived long enough to see me grow up" said Bra

"Me?" came Gohan's voice for the first time "you know me?"

"Of course we do silly, who do you think trained us huh? Our father's death wish was related to you. Before he went to fight the androids he asked you to take care of Trunks and train him, since I wasn't born at the time. You took care of us ever since, supporting our mother, being a big brother, best friend and the closest we could get to a father figure. Until they killed you, that was 5 years ago, our time"

"Wow, and come think of it, I was instantly attracted to baby Trunks when I saw him this morning!"

"Well, there are some things that can't be changed" said Bra and smiled.

"But what about you?" asked Chi Chi "from what Yamcha told us, Bulma is mother of a son only"

"Well, I'll be born shortly, sure if history doesn't change that much… I'm prepared for everything though. I may or may not be born, even though I kinda want to be…" and she laughed "Anyway, I'm glad hat I met you! My mother misses you a lot, everyone of you. She used to tell us all the adventures you guys had till the arrival of Raditz, Nappa and my dad…Namek was not an adventure I guess, judging from the way it ended…"

"Hey Bra, did your mother tell you she was once a frog?" asked Krillin

"Nope she didn't but Gohan did. I still laugh at her frustration!"

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" said Chi Chi "My Goku will be okay thanks to you. And I know you'll do great"

Bra smiled sweetly. Chi Chi was always there, supporting her mother while helping her raise 2 half saiyans. She loved her dearly.

"AHHH! I almost forgot, we have to start immediately, you can't waste any second longer!" screamed Chi Chi making both Bra and Trunks jump up from horror while holding their sensitive ears. They saw her hand Gohan some books and a pen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Bra

"What? I guess you've got Bulma's brains and never needed to study!" replied Chi Chi

"Actually we were home schooled. Sure we've got our mother's brain and scientific knowledge and Vegeta's also a genius once you get to know him. During his short stay at Capsule Corp he helped mom a lot on her inventions, introducing her to alien technology. So they're both very intelligent." said Trunks

"Oh… who would have guessed!"

"Hey, we should tell Bulma what happened, she must be worried sick!"

"You're right Krillin, you go call her!" said Yamcha

"What? Why me?"

"Because I'm flying the plane. Thanks buddy, you're the best!" replied Yamcha

"Okay…" reluctantly agreed Krillin "Hey don't get me wrong guys but your mother's just hard to deal with sometimes…"

Laughing, Trunks said "Believe me, we know what you mean!"

Krillin was talking to an assistant at Capsule Corp while the others were quiet. Then, as if she was present on the plane, they heard someone yell "Krillin, what's wrong with you, is everyone alright, talk to me!" came Bulma's voice from the other side of the phone.

'_Trunks, this version of our mother scares me!'_

'_Tell me about it!'_

"I've been so worried, where are you calling from? I tried to call at Goku's place but there's no one there. By the way, is my son there? I mean Trunks, you know, the one from the future?"

"Huh? Yeah, he's sitting right behind me!"

"He is? Well then, put him on the line!"

"He can hear you loud and clear on the speaker so go ahead and say what you need to say"

"Well, tell him we received a call today from this guy that claims he found some old weird vehicle, made by us, it has the CC logo on it. He wants to know if he can keep it. I asked him to fax me a picture of it and I was shocked, it was Trunks' time machine!"

"But… but… that can't be true!" exclaimed Trunks "Here look, I put it back into it's capsule when I landed. Hey B, what about yours?"

Bra searched her jeans and took out a capsule. "Here's mine, Capsule 2"

"B? Who's B? I'm B! What's going on?!"

"Bulma, we'll explain later, he says he has the time machine."

"So exactly how many time machines did we make in the future?" asked Bulma

"Well" said Trunks "I was aware only of one, mine. But it seems you made a second one which was used by my sister and her time machine is here with us. So you barely managed to make 2!"

"SISTER? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Easy Bulma, we'll explain later"

"Don't you easy me Krillin or I'll come and make you a dead man! Well, I'm sending you a copy of the picture, tell me what you think!"

"Here Trunks, check it out!" said Krillin handing the picture to the boy.

"Huh? That's impossible" said Bra "That's a time machine but just older… we need to go take a closer look."

"You're definitely right Bra!"

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Bulma and Bra will meet for the first time in the next one and that's definitely one of my favourite chapters =)**

**Thank you for all your reviews =)**

**Lots of love!**


	11. Strange discoveries

Hey guys =) I'll never stop thanking you for your reviews! This is my first story so I'm very happy to see that you like it =)

As I mentioned the last time I updated, Bulma and Bra meet in this chapter for the first time. You'll see another side of the princess so enjoy it =)

Don't own it… =(

**Chapter Eleven: Strange discoveries**

the flight to the old time machine was relatively long since they had to turn back to reach the destination. Not much was said during the flight, mostly because the siblings were concerned and in deep thoughts, especially Bra who was about to meet the past version of her mother. Gohan though asked random questions about the future and the androids. It was still unbelievable to him that he had trained Trunks and Bra, who were both extremely strong, their presence alone radiated power and experience. Sensing Gohan's uneasiness, Bra said:

"Relax Kiddo! We may be in deep thoughts but that doesn't mean you can't talk at all. I need a little bit of conversation right now, after all, I'm just about to meet my mother!"

"Well, it's just that… I was thinking, it still seems unbelievable that I got to train both of you. you are very talented and everyone can notice that."

Laughing, Bra gave him a reassuring smile "Yes you did and believe it or not, I owe you my life. When I was 3, I ran away from home only to run into 17 & 18. They threw a blast at me but I was not that trained. You came at the last second and pushed me away, receiving the impact of that blast. When you died, I was there. I was about to get my first transformation but I was extremely tired so I passed out. I woke up 2 days later, at home. A few months before my first trip to he past, Trunks was barely alive after facing the androids. That's when I transformed for the first time."

"The future is pretty bad isn't it?" asked Gohan

"You can't even begin to imagine…" said Bra

"Hey guys" said Trunks "I can see something down there, more like a time machine. Let's go get a closer look"

Upon landing, they saw it. It was all rusty and covered in moss. At the glass canopy was a giant hole. It seemed like it was there since forever.

"I see it but I don't believe it!" said Bra. Then with a swift motion, she pulled out her capsule and pushing the button, she threw it to the ground, a few feet away from the rusty one. Trunks did the same thing and there they were, in all their glory, 3 time machines. In the middle was the rusty one. To it's left was Bra's time machine and to it's right was Trunks'. The siblings' time machines were of the same color but different capsule number, Trunks' was capsule 1 and Bra's was capsule 2.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Bra

"Now…" replied Trunks " I guess we should wait mom. She's coming over here"

"Hey" said Gohan "There she is. I'm going to tell her to come down."

The siblings nodded and stared at each other.

"What's going on Bra? I sense a battle in that tiny head of yours."

"I don't like this Trunks. We warned them about 2 androids but the total was 5. Goku's heart virus was supposed to strike 6 months prior their arrival, somewhere around your birth but there he is, sick. 18 wasn't supposed to be this strong but she was terribly powerful. And there it is, another time machine, exactly the same, like ours with the CC logo on it. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Look, just relax. Think of it this way: what does a princess do when she is worried?"

"She doesn't show it, I guess?"

"Why?"

"For her people's sake. If there's no proof available then she must not show fear or worry. She must remain strong and calm because she represents an entire race."

"Correct little sis. Now, act like a princess if you truly are one." And saying that, Trunks gave his baby sister a warm smile "Come on now, give me your brightest smile, fit for royalty! I can sense Gohan and mom coming this way. Just relax and don't panic under pressure."

"Right" said Bra and was back to her old self.

"Hey there!" came Bulma's loud voice, slowly landing her plane and as soon as she was done with that, she jumped down. "Missed me? Oh my God, is she who I think she is?!"

"Um, yeah, she is my sister Bra. You met her 3 years ago but she was a Super Saiyan so you guys wouldn't freak out." replied Trunks feeling a little bit awkward.

"Wow." Bulma raised her hand and cupped her daughter's cheeks. She then ran her fingers through her hair as if wanting to assure herself that the teenaged girl in front of her was real. She then noticed that she was fighting back her tears. Bra saw her mother's eyes and wrapped her long slender arms around her mother, giving her a bear hug.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bulma pulled herself away, looking at the daughter she knew Vegeta would never give her. But she couldn't voice her thoughts to Bra.

"I'm sorry" said Bulma to the boys, apologizing "It's just that she is so much like me."

"Oh believe me mom, that's the only thing she's got from you." said Trunks smirking, making Bra blush. "Anyway, look over there" he said again this time pointing to the machines. That left Bulma speechless. "Wow… I guess I'm truly a genius after all!"

"Yes you are" said Bra "But there's something you should see" and then she motioned to her mother and the boys to follow her. "This is mine" she said pointing to her time machine "and this is Trunks' " she said again pointing to the other one "and this" she said again, pointing to the rusty one "is also Trunks' "

"What do you mean?" said Bulma confused

"Well, see, look" and she scratched the moss off the machine with the palm of her hand, revealing the word 'HOPE!'.

"HOPE!" she said "you wrote this when we made our first trip 3 years ago. You'll notice the same word written at the same place in the other one, also belonging to him."

True to Bra's words, Bulma noticed the detail.

"But how do you know that it belongs to Trunks?"

"Easy" stated the teenaged girl "first, Trunks' is capsule 1 while mine is capsule 2. Plus, you didn't write that word on mine. You'll notice that you wrote something else."

"Huh? BB? And I've seen that other thing somewhere, it's extremely familiar…" said Bulma

"It is familiar mom" said Bra "BB stands for Bra Briefs and the other thing… that's the royal crest."

"Of course, now I remember! I saw it on your father's armor."

"Yes you did."

"Hey Bra" said Trunks "come take a closer look"

Bra noticed that her brother was at the canopy of the rusty time machine. "You think we'll figure out something?"

"If I'm correct, it should display the time and date of the arrival." And he started messing with the control panel "Uhh… Bra can you come here please?"

"What is it now?" but as soon as she went there she gasped "Trunks, that's 4 years ago. Which means that when we came 3 years ago, the time machine was already here…"

"And that's not all… look at this" he said, handing her 2 shells, looking more like turtle shells "you think that must belong to the pilot?"

"Hey guys, let me take a closer look" said Bulma

Bra picked up the shells and handed them to her mother.

"They look more like egg shells. I'll take them for further inspection, okay?"

"Sure thing mom" said Trunks. Then he faced Bra "Hey sis, you think that this time machine was the cause that history changed so much?"

"I don't know" said Bra touching down next to him "But I do know that I don't like it." She then went towards her time machine and pushed the button encapsulating it.

"Hey Bra, should I encapsulate the other one as well?" asked Gohan pointing to the rusty time machine

"Sure Gohan, thanks a lot. Oh, give it to my mother. I want to check it out later."

"Okay" said Gohan.

While Trunks, Gohan and Bulma were talking, Bra noticed something a few feet away, at the end of the cliff. She went closer and she screamed as loud as her lungs could at the sight.

Alarmed, Trunks quickly went to his sister, with Bulma and Gohan following close.

"INSECT! With a tail! A giant one! No wait, that's not an insect… that's a reptile! TRUNKS make it go, I HATE reptiles!"

Bra was practically screaming, crying and jumping up and down at the same time. Bulma was surprised from her sudden outburst, her daughter was just like her father even in her fears.

"Gee Bra, you beat Frieza to a pulp, you fight a pair of androids everyday and you're scared of this?" said Trunks laughing.

Hiding behind her brother, they went close to the strange creature and they noticed it was a skin. So it was really a reptile after all.

"Yes I am, duh! All my fears are mixed in there: grasshopper, snake, lizard!"

"Scared of lizards huh? Now that's a very Vegeta thing you have!" said Bulma laughing but she was also terrified.

Trunks touched the inside of the creature, liquid in his hands.

"It's still warm, whatever came out of this is still around here somewhere."

"What if it's the pilot of the time machine?" said Bra with a trembling voice.

"She may have a point you know…" said Bulma "that thing probably came out of the eggshells."

"Whatever it is Bulma" said Gohan "Go home. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Okay…" replied Bulma then added "Bra, you should come with me hun. I guess you're not comfortable in those jeans and pumps, which are totally beautiful by the way. I'll give you a pair of spandex" and she winked. She then smiled at her daughter's face which was practically begging for her dear old spandex pants.

"Awesome, I'm coming! Trunks if you need me, you know I'm just a thought away." She said smirking and she gave him a hug, waving to both him and Gohan. "You know mom, we can just fly there. What do you say?"

"Great, we'll be there in a short amount of time. See you boys" and both mother and daughter took off.

"Come on mom, cut the act. I noticed the sad face when you saw me. You're afraid I might not be born aren't you?"

"It's not that sweetie, your father is unpredictable. I really don't know what's going to happen."

"Well, we just have to wait and see!" said Bra winking while both of them were on their way to Capsule Corp.

A few miles away, Vegeta was heading towards his new destination, which was moving very fast, with a smirk plastered on his face…


	12. Puzzle solved

School starts tomorrow and I'm far from happy… so I won't be able to update this much… =( Thank you for your reviews and your messages =) Enjoy chapter 12...

I still don't own it… =(

**Chapter Twelve: Puzzle solved!**

The sky that day was graced with not only one but two blue haired scientists. They were like two peas in a pod, but if you got to know them, you would notice slight differences. The one flying was 17 years old, half alien, warrior princess - the daughter! The other one was pure human, 34 years old, vice president of the world's biggest company – the mother! She was holding onto her daughter's neck tightly afraid that she could fall.

"Relax mom, you're not going to fall" said Bra chuckling.

"What? I'm not afraid!"

"Right! That's why your ki is flickering and your heartbeats increased. I can sense it mom!"

"Yeah, I forgot that nothing goes unnoticed by you Saiyans!" said Bulma laughing

"Correct, that's right!" replied Bra, clearly proud. "Hey, don't get agitated but dad's coming towards us."

"Really? I wonder what's the deal now…"

True to her daughter's words, a few seconds later they saw someone coming from the opposite direction. A little bit later, both father and daughter stopped in front of each other in midair.

"Hey!" said Bra. She was happy to see him, after the little fiasco with the androids she was somewhat worried about him. Bulma said nothing but just stared at him. She loved this man so much that it hurt. Noticing the awkwardness between them, the prince said in a surprisingly calm voice

"Where are you going?"

Staring at her daughter, Bulma asked "Who?"

"You, the girl, both…"

"Oh… Well" said Bra "She's going home and I'm going with her… what's up?"

"I need you to make me a new set of armor. I think I'm going to need it" he said facing Bulma "you got the model?"

"Yes, I still do. I made the one you're wearing remember?"

The prince just nodded. He then stared at his daughter and after what looked like an internal battle with himself, he said "About earlier… it was decent, considering what you're wearing…" and he turned around to take another route.

"Thanks… I guess…" said Bra confused.

"Vegeta, when you come home, if you come, let me know we need to talk about something… okay?"

He silently nodded again and left the girls there, speechless.

"What was that all about?" asked Bra a little bit shocked

"That" said Bulma "was a complement in your father's vocabulary! Crap, I forgot to ask him about his usual deadline… Oh well, good for me!"

"Come on, let's go home." Said Bra, still confused.

* * *

Not much happened the remaining of the day for the siblings. Trunks was atMaster Roshi's meanwhile Bra was all changed into a pair of black ankle length spandex pants, black boots and long black tank top. She was looking like Cat Woman, minus the ears. After meeting her genius grandfather and her ditzy grandmother, she explained them who she was. (not that Bunny Briefs would understand but whatever) she went to her mother, only to find her with baby Trunks. As soon as the baby locked eyes with Bra, he just stared at her, not even blinking, showing immense interest in the girls that was in front of him. Then after analyzing every single detail of her, he stretched his arms for the girl to pick him up. She did as requested and refused to break eye contact with him.

"He recognized you" said Bulma "He's usually shy and not so friendly around new people. The only one's he comfortable with are my parents, Vegeta and I. Guess blood is a strong call after all! Believe it or not, the kid adores his father. If he's crying and Vegeta's around, he immediately stops."

As she was holding her brother, she noticed Bulma was a little bit strange.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yeah, I'm okay hun, don't worry about me. I guess I'm just tired. Why don't you two stay together while I go finish your dad's armor?"

"Mind if we come with you mom? It's just that I miss being in a lab, the last time I saw mine was 2 days ago…"

"You have your own lab? I see a scientist in there Bra!"

"Yeah, you struggled to give me a lab, but it was a birthday present. You know, the equipments are hard to find in our timeline."

"Sure, come with me. I always keep a playpen there for Trunks."

Trunks on the other hand, the grown up, was flying towards the new creature that Piccolo had discovered, trying to contact his sister

'_Hey Bra, you in there?'_

Meanwhile Bra was playing with baby Trunks and creating her father's armor with Bulma when she heard her brother's voice in her head.

"Hey it's Trunks!" she said to her mother "He's telepathically talking to me!"

'_Trunks what's wrong?'_

'_Did you feel that?'_

'_Feel what?'_

'_A few minutes ago, I felt two Piccolos. Then I felt Frieza, next his father. Try it yourself. Notice anything strange?'_

"WHAT?!" said Bra in frustration and confused.

"What's wrong Bra?" asked Bulma

"Wait, I'll explain in a little bit"

'_Trunks, I can feel dad in two different places. What the hell is going on?!'_

'_I don't know, I'm heading over there to meet Piccolo, I suggest you do the same.'_

'_Okay, meet you there.'_

"Look, I felt Piccolo's ki, he was facing someone that had Piccolo's life force" she told Bulma "Then Frieza and his father, which is weird because we finished them off 3 years ago. But the most disturbing thing was that I felt my dad's ki in two different places at the same time. I'm going to meet the others. I have this feeling that it has to do with the creature we saw earlier at the time machine"

"Are you coming back?" asked Bulma

"I don't know. I'll try" then she gave her mother a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, kissed Trunks on his forehead and walked out of the compound, taking off.

* * *

The Z gang minus Yamcha, Gohan, Goku (who was still sick), Chaotzu and Bra (who was on her way there) were gathered.

"We're all here Piccolo, explain" said Krillin

"No we're not. Bra will be here in a few seconds, she's very close" replied Piccolo. True to his words, after a few seconds Bra was there.

"Gee sis" said Trunks "Cat Woman?" he added mocking his baby sister.

"I'm not wearing a leather costume genius!" she replied with the same mocking tone in her voice. "So what's going on? Piccolo, I kinda felt you here twice, then you were with Frieza and then with Cold, which impossible because I saw those two kiss the world goodbye 3 years ago. Then you were facing Goku, who's sick and to top it all, I felt my dad in two different places at the same time."

Slowly Piccolo began explaining. The creature was Cell, a biological android created by Dr. Gero using the cells of Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold and Piccolo himself. He explained how he came here from an alternate future in which he killed Trunks and stole his time machine. He explained how the creature was not in his perfect form and that he had to absorb both android 17 and 18 in order to be complete. He then explained how he had fused with Kami and that they had to destroy both grown up Cell and the one in Dr. Gero's lab.

"Here I thought this day couldn't get weirder!" said Krillin

"I knew it! It had to do with the time machine mom discovered" said Bra angry.

"Bra, what about the eggshells she took from the time machine?" asked Trunks

"Oh, about them, well, she was working on something else when I left. That won't be necessary anymore since we know what we're dealing with. Anyway, I think the smartest move would be if Piccolo, Tien and dad went after Cell while Krillin, Trunks and I go to Dr. Gero's hidden lab and destroy baby Cell. I've got a feeling that if we search we'll find blueprints about the androids and I want to check them out. I'll need my mother's help about that though, I was never good at robotic engineering. So, what do you say?"

Vegeta just 'Hmph'- ed, Piccolo nodded and Tien accepted.

"So, are we okay with that?" said Trunks adding "Perfect, see you later guys." And both siblings plus Krillin took off towards the lab.

"Hey Bra" said Krillin "Where were you?"

"I went to Capsule Corp with my mother. I needed to change. I met my brilliant grandfather, my ditzy grandmother, I got to babysit my brother and not the other way around and now I'm here." She replied smiling,

"What do you plan on doing after we're done with the lab?"

"I actually plan to go after my dad you know, to persuade him into training. He may be stubborn but I'm the combination of him and my mother, I'm much more than that" she said again, smirking.

"Well" said Trunks "We're here. Bra, you were always good with finding things. You think you can find it amongst the debris?"

"I actually wanna do this the old fashioned way" said Bra. She lifted her index finger and pointing to different directions she sent finger blasts clearing the entire area of the debris. To her left, she noticed some stairs going underground. "Bingo guys! God I'm such a genius" she said smiling evilly, rubbing her hands with each other like a mad scientist and with a satisfactory smirk, she went down, both Trunks and a freaked out Krillin following close. What they saw left them speechless!

"OH MY GOD!" said the siblings in unison "This is mind boggling! Behave, the mother of all technology!" said Bra amazed, Trunks roaming around like a kid who just got his Christmas present "This is absolutely, insanely amazing!"

Krillin just stood there, staring at the siblings and just assumed that it was the scientist in both of them speaking. "Gee guys, you sound just like Bulma!"

"Look over there" said Trunks

"What the hell is that?" asked Krillin

"Well guys…" said Bra "I think we just met baby Cell!"

"Come on! Why don't we just blast this thing, and the lab too?" said Krillin

"No, there's something I want you to see" replied Bra

"Huh? What is it sis?" asked Trunks

"Look Trunks, blueprints. These are supposed to be 17's blueprints. But they are extremely complicated to me. Gero used some sort of device to activate them or deactivate them, depending on his mood apparently. I bet that if we take them to mom, she'll be able to come up with something!"

"Good call Bra!" said Krillin "She'll be very happy to check them out. I bet she's not busy inventing right now, at least that's what she said, she invents less and takes care of Trunks."

"Actually she's taking care of something rather important right now but you're right, she'll be happy nonetheless."

"Well" said Krillin "We got what we wanted, how about destroying this thing now?"

He received a wicked smirk from the siblings that could make Vegeta the proudest father of all times. And he found that smirk creepy. Bra raised her hand in front of her and released various blasts. Trunks and Krillin did the same thing. After deciding that the lab had enough fire, Trunks threw a blast to baby Cell and one to the supercomputer, mastermind of everything and they let Bra do the honors. With all the anger and hate accumulated within her she crossed her palms in front of her, arms stretched and said:

"Stand back!"

Trunks, knowing what his sister was about to do, pulled Krillin and created a safe distance between his sister and them.

"Meteor Attack!"

Bra released a giant blast, putting in all the negative energy gathered from all the horrors she had endured during her life. The princess was bloodthirsty and it just wouldn't go away until 17 & 18 of her timeline were destroyed.

Soon…!


	13. Vegeta, Trunks ad Bra

Hey everyone! =) thank you all for your feedback, it means a lot to me!

Don't own…

P.S: Again, one of my favorite chapters, you'll understand why =)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Vegeta, Trunks and Bra…**

'_Did he move?'_ asked Bra

'_Nope, only when the wind blows…'_

'_Don't think so. His hair can defy gravity, wind can't move them, besides, it's summer. Where's the wind?'_

'_Never mind, should we say something sis?'_

'_Let me talk to him, I love to piss him off.'_

'_You're terrible Bra"_

'_I know and I love it!'_

'_Go on then, say something'_

"Hey, you should move a little bit, you know. You'll get all rusty if you stay still. Try to blink once in a while okay?" said Bra to her father. She was hoping that her voice, being identical to Bulma's would do the trick. But when the prince didn't acknowledge her presence, she decided to go a little bit further.

"Cut the act now dad! We know you're stubborn as hell but I'm much more than that. If you secretly hope that we're going to leave you alone, you're terribly wrong. I always get what I want."

Minutes passed and became hours but still, there wasn't a single move from the stoic prince. The siblings were annoyed to hell and they decided to mock him through their link, again.

'_Hey sis listen up: he looks like a statue, I swear! You think we should put a sign next to him and write 'Vegeta, a proud prince!' ?'_

Bra couldn't hold her laughter anymore, it was just too much for her.

"Trunks, that was hilarious!"

'_Easy B, don't talk'_

'_Oopsie, sorry… I wonder how's mom doing…'_

'_She is probably going through the blueprints'_

'_Oh I forgot to tell you, when we took off after finding Cell's skin, dad showed up in front of us in midair. He asked her, I repeat, asked not ordered, if she could make him a new Saiyan armor, you know, spandex and all. He then said I was decent, which from what my mom told me, is dad's equivalent of a compliment.'_

'_You sure had a blast!'_

'_Zip it! I swear if grandma wasn't married she would jump him anytime!'_

'_You're too blunt for your own good baby sis'_

'_Duh! I learned from the best you know!'_

Deciding to call it a quit, they focused on the man standing at the edge of the cliff. As night fell and the stars came out, Bra couldn't help but look at them. Somewhere out there, was once located a planet of proud warriors, ruled by a proud king, her grandfather. She realized she knew little to nothing about her paternal heritage. She didn't know what her planet looked like, she didn't know what her grandparents were like. She knew nothing. She saw Trunks and she instantly knew he was thinking the same thing. He said:

'_We know nothing about them do we?'_

'_Yeah… and we're supposed to be royalty. It's a shame indeed.'_

'_I would like to know more about them but I don't want to ask him, not yet.'_

'_Neither do I. But I know we will'_

With that sentence they resumed their star gazing and a few minutes later, Trunks noticed his sister's head on his shoulder. 'I'm surprised she lasted that long' he thought. Carefully shifting her so her head would be on his lap, he put his arm protectively around her. As if on cue, Bra curled up in fetal position. Soon, Trunks also fell asleep, dreaming of home planets and lost kingdoms.

Noticing how their ki's went low, he realized that they were asleep. For the first time in many hours, Vegeta turned around and was stunned from what he saw. His daughter, her head on Trunks' lap, was sleeping like a baby. It was only there and then he noticed how much she looked like her mother. Her peaceful features were the exact same ones Bulma had when she was asleep. He loved everything about that woman, even if he would never admit that. She was smart, strong willed, acted like a Saiyan female, was more than a challenge for him and beautiful! No, beautiful wasn't fit for her. She gave a whole new meaning to that word. He then saw the boy… his son, the son he loved deeply but refused to acknowledge. He couldn't be a father. Father's were caring towards their children. They were heroes in their eyes. He was far from being a hero, let alone caring! He would only harm his little boy, rob him from his innocence. But he was proud of him. Less then a year old and he was extremely strong for his young age. Not to mention he was smart. The grown up though was that and much more. His hand was resting protectively around his sister. He loved their relationship, another thing he would never admit. Trunks' features were relaxed and he knew from first hand experience that he was a heavy sleeper. Again, he noticed how much the boy looked like him. Every single feature. He felt something in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. He took a mental picture of the siblings' sleeping form and then took the same position he had been in the past hours. His thoughts then drifted again to a certain blue haired woman…

Next day was pretty much the same: Vegeta in statue mode, Bra and Trunks exchanging thoughts with one another.

'_Trunks I'm hungry'_

As if on cue Trunks' stomach growled

'_Tell me about it!'_

Vegeta heard the growls and had to force himself from laughing. The brats were angry but stubborn as hell and refused to eat so they could monitor his moves. He decided he would let them be, on their stubborn attitude, certain that they wouldn't last longer.

Oh boy, was he wrong!

Not only they didn't move but they decided to pester him even more. This time though it was Trunks who broke the silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You've been staring at absolutely nothing for about a day and a half now. We're not going to move you know!"

The rest of the day was more or less the same…

When Bra woke up in the morning, she decided that enough was enough. She levitated from the ground and flew next to her father.

"I want to know how to ascend" she said

She got no response though and that pissed her off to a new extent. She then levitated again and stood in front of the prince in midair.

"Tell me how to ascend!" she said clearly angry.

Still no reply. He was amused by her determination but said nothing. He was surprised when she lifted a little bit higher so she could be eye level with him. Her 'hands on hips pose', she was pissed off and her eyes were blazing with an everlasting fury. She wouldn't back down. Yes he was now dealing with a very angry, half saiyan girl, a powerful one to boot!

He just stared at the same spot, which was now Bra's face, hoping she would get intimidated by the looks he was giving her. But she was way smarter than that.

"I'm not going to move, whether you like it or not. I'm not going to flinch. Ad if you're hoping that the looks you're giving me will intimidate me, you're terribly wrong. I've dealt with two killer androids my whole life, your glare is like child's plaything. You stare at me, I stare back at you!"

Trunks was shocked. Bra was challenging him.

'_Bra, what are you doing come back here!'_

But Bra was angry now and without thinking she yelled out loud:

"No Trunks, I'm not coming. I'll stay right here so stop messing with my head or I'll be forced to put my walls up!"

"You're impossible Bra!"

"I know." she replied, not once breaking the staring contest going on with her father.

3 hours passed and father and daughter were still staring at each other. That's when they felt a familiar ki, that of Goku and Gohan a few feet away. Neither of them acknowledged their presence.

"Hey Bra look who's here" said Trunks hoping that would get his sister's attention.

"I know Trunks, hi Goku!" said the girl, still not breaking eye contact.

"What's going on?" asked Goku confused

"My father hasn't even moved an inch for the past 3 days. I'm positive he hasn't even blinked. Bra has been constantly pestering him but all he has done so far was ignore her. She had enough so she confronted him 3 hours ago. When he still ignored her she decided to put up a staring contest with him. They've been this way ever since!" explained Trunks

"Whoa, that's Bra? The same one I met 3 years ago? She looks exactly like Bulma!"

"Yeah, that's why she refused to power down back then. We have to talk them out of this."

"Let me talk to them. I have something they might be interested in."

Saying that, Goku flew towards the stubborn Saiyans.

"Hey Bra, how's it going? Wow you're exactly like your mother!"

"Thanks Goku!" said Bra, still on eye contact.

"Vegeta I know you can feel it. There's this place where you can train for an entire year but only a day will pass outside. It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Hyperbolic what?" asked Bra still looking at her father.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm going first Kakarrot"

Laughing Goku added "There's only a problem: I'm going there with Gohan and you can't enter alone, it's not allowed. So you have to enter with Trunk and Bra."

"Fine" was all Vegeta said. Finally, Bra broke the eye contact and set her big blue eyes on Goku.

"So, when are we going?"

"Now" said Goku "Grab my hand, or someone who touched me"

Goku was in the middle, Gohan on his left and Vegeta on his right. Trunks was on Vegeta's right and Bra was on Gohan's left. As soon as Goku put two fingers on his forehead, they disappeared.


	14. (Not so) Quality time with daddy

**Chapter Fourteen: (Not so) Quality time with daddy!**

* * *

It was all a matter of survival!

Trunks still couldn't forget what Goku said just before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's door was closed. "Try to stay alive" and "don't kill each other" were still echoing in his mind and he was confused:

Was he afraid of his father?

Was he really?

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

'_Don't you dare lose yourself. I need you more than you think!'_

The voice, Bra was staring at him but her lips didn't move. _'Right'_ he thought _'I was so deep in thoughts that I totally forgot the link we share'_

Moving towards her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, both walking outside.

Vegeta saw them from the corner of his eye. Truth be told, he didn't want to admit to himself that he was somewhat proud of how they were. Brother and sister, they shared a deep bond with each other. They were polite and well mannered, even though they were both survivors of a dark world. They were raised by their mother and he almost smiled at the thought of her…almost! He would never admit that he missed her touch or the way her arms fitted perfectly around him. Just the scent of her drove him crazy. He was addicted and surprisingly, he didn't mind… at all. He kicked the woman out of his mind and saw that as soon as Trunks made the first step outside, he was pressed down, clearly caught by surprise.

"Hey B, gravity" he said "10 times maybe"

"Sweet" said Bra "we train higher than that"

"Just to let you know, I train alone" said Vegeta "so if the thought of training with me was crossing your mind, you can forget about it!"

"No shit Sherlock!" said Bra "I never asked to train with you now, did i?"

Spitfire… she was their daughter alright!

"Good, I'm glad we got that clear!" he replied

"Perfect"

"Absolutely"

"Just awesome" he heard his daughter reply and with that they both went opposite directions. What they didn't know was that both of them were thinking the same thing: a year of verbal battles wouldn't be so bad after all!

* * *

A month later, everything was routine for them. Vegeta would wake up around 4 am, shower, train till 9 am, eat, resume training till 1 pm, eat again, train till 8 pm, eat dinner, train till midnight, shower again and sleep. He would then repeat everything from the beginning. Trunks was a bit more relaxed, he was an early bird, he couldn't sleep longer than 5 am, he would shower, train till his sister would wake up, spar with her, eat, try to ascend, have conversations with Bra, most of them being plans on how to make the prince talk, train, eat, train, shower and sleep at 11 pm. He was a heavy sleeper.

Bra on the other hand was having a hard time. She was experiencing nightmares for the first time in years. Last time she had one was right after Gohan's death. Sure she did wake up a lot of times at night, there were even sleepless nights. She was her brother's exact opposite at that, she was a light sleeper and would wake up even at the lightest noise. But nothing serious. That though changed when they hit the 3rd month…

Bra was breathing with great difficulty and was all sweaty. There was her mother, the one from the future, home alone. A noise was heard and when Bulma got up to check, she was in front of the androids. She tried to run away but they were fast. Next, another being came but she couldn't see his face. Then she heard screams and a loud explosion. Her mother's body fell to the ground and everything started to fade. Then she heard a voice.

"Bra… sis wake up, you're scaring me!"

Bra opened her eyes, staring at the bright blue ones of her brother, she then saw her father leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring back at her. She took her time to adjust her breath and without saying a word, she got out from bed and took off.

"What was that for?" whispered Vegeta, not realizing he had said that out loud. He was worried but he didn't show.

"Nightmares" said Trunks

"Hn. I know that!"

Vegeta was awake as son as he had felt his daughter's ki dramatically increase. She was like she was in pain and she was crying. Trunks was trying to wake her up and calm her down but he had failed. Next thing he knew, she was running away from them…

The next morning Bra was still missing. He was starting to worry and he detested that feeling. That same afternoon though Bra came back and she was a mess. She took a shower and went to eat. During dinner, Trunks dropped his utensils and said:

"Okay, that's enough. Out with it, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nope, nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?" said Bra not even looking at him.

"Let me see, you have a nightmare for the first time in 5 years, you wake up, you disappear all day, you come back as if nothing happened, you're not looking me in the eye while I'm talking to you and above all, you're playing with your food, which means you're not hungry."

Bra just took her plate, put it in the sink and with a cold tone said "Don't follow me!", disappearing again.

Trunks just blinked at her words while something unexpected happened, Vegeta spoke!

"If I were you I would go after her…" and got up, disappearing, leaving Trunks there astonished. He decided to follow Vegeta's advice and went after his sister. He found her meditating in the middle of nothing.

"Bra, tell me what's wrong, please!"

"Mom" said Bra "I saw them kill mom!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The androids went home and killed mom."

"Bra, was this your nightmare?"

"Yes"

As soon as she said that, Trunks hugged her tightly, as if that hug would chase her demons away. They stayed like that until she fell asleep and picking her up, he headed back to the quarters. He put her in her bed and kissing her forehead he felt overprotective, much more than before.

* * *

She was all messy. Her hair, which were longer now, were put in a messy bun, her clothes were soaked in sweat. Bra Briefs was training, in the middle of the night. Trunks and her father were fast asleep but she couldn't get any. She had this huge amount of energy that she needed to let go but she couldn't. They had been in there for about 7 months now. Her ascension was made and so had Trunks. Their father had been really fast and had ascended after 4 months in there. Focused in what she was doing, she didn't notice the prince watching her.

"You know, you should rest sometimes."

Smirking, Bra said "Look who's talking, Mr. 'I do not require rest'!"

"I'm different, I'm used to this, train and little to no sleep. You're clearly still a girl."

"I'm old enough!"

"Yeah, 17? You're still a kid!"

"Yes, 17, and if I remember correctly, I'm an adult by Saiyan standards!" she said, her smirk growing wider at her father's confusion.

"How do you know that brat?!"

"Well, I happen to shamelessly read mom's diary, you told her once and she wrote it down!"

"That's called stalking, clearly not appropriate for Saiyan royalty!"

"Oh my Gosh dad, are you actually acknowledging that we're related?"

"Bra, I never doubted that."

"Well, that's something…" she said then added "Anyway, what are you doing awake, I thought you were asleep."

"I tried but I couldn't. What about you?"

"I can't get my sleep either, I have too much energy to waste, before it drives me crazy. Killing a pair of tin cans would be perfect but guess what? They're not here ! Trunks is a heavy sleeper and I doubt he would wake up. Me on the other hand, I'm insomniac!"

"Obviously" said Vegeta. He didn't understand how and why he had started this conversation but he wasn't willing to finish it yet, he was curious to know more.

Bra decided to drop her bombshell, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"You know, I really think you should talk to my brother…"

"Why's that?"

"He's still mad at you for not saving mom and baby Trunks when Gero attacked the hover jet. I mean, come on dad, I know that deep down you really care about mom."

"Brat stop it. I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my time, so I decided to start a nice conversation here with you. That though does not give you the right to cross the line. You know nothing about our relationship."

"Oh so there's something going on, you admit it!"

"I didn't say that Bra, did I?"

"But you said 'relationship' so that means something!"

"Girl, do you ever shut up?"

"No DADDY, I work full time, 24/7!"

"You're just like the woman! This conversation ends here!" said Vegeta and stormed off inside.

With a content smirk, Bra resumed her frustrated training.

'Hn! The relationship! Who does she think she is?! She may be my brat but she has no right to talk about what's going on! Wait, what? Snap out of it Vegeta, nothing's going on! No, absolutely nothing, she's just someone to pass time with. Someone with the temper of a Saiyan, with whom you engage in a battle of wits, smart and beautiful! No, I didn't say that! You idiot! She's just a distraction!' and with that, he fell asleep, dreaming of a certain blue haired woman…

But of course she was just a distraction! No, the mighty prince didn't love her!

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to update! =)**

**Love you all!**


	15. Confessions

**Chapter Fifteen: Confessions**

* * *

Nothing happened in the next 5 months in there. Vegeta was avoiding Bra like the plague after their short conversation that night when she was training. Nothing between the prince and his daughter that is. But something happened between him and his son.

~ FLASHBACK ~

"I don't care, you let them down, you were supposed to protect them. And don't give me your usual 'I care for no one' shit because I don't believe it. You do care, it's just your goddamned pride that stops you from showing what you really feel!"

"Boy shut the hell up, I'm warning you!"

"You're doing what? You have no right to boss me around. Show some love to those who care about you, it won't make you look less warrior!"

"Shut up and listen to me because I will not repeat myself. How would you feel if your son from the future stood in front of you, in all his glory, and you just realized who he was. Then you hear him talk about a sister, you realize you'll also have a daughter and above all, the woman you reluctantly lived with, came to the battlefield with none other than your son, your infant son and got hit by a ki blast. Would you still be in a right state of mind? Well, I wasn't. everything happened very fast. Now put an end to all this foolishness. I told your sister before, you know nothing of the situation." Said Vegeta, clearly angry, storming out of the room.

~ END FLASHBACK ~

That was 2 weeks ago. Today was the day they would get out. They had successfully spent a year without killing each other. But the siblings knew that they had managed to form some sort of connection with the grumpy Saiyan prince. That made them happy.

* * *

"Mom, where's Trunks' hat?"

"Oh honey I don't know. Are you taking him out?"

"Yeah, we're going to the Lookout. I need to talk to Vegeta."

"Oh he's such a nice young man, and handsome too! I wish I was 10 years younger!"

"I get that mom, you're married, remember? Besides, he's the father of my kid, not yours…"

"I totally forgot about that dear, how silly of me!"

"Figures" said the blue haired beauty "Bye mom, see you later. I'm not coming back for lunch!"

'God, just what I needed now, my mom reminding me of Vegeta's assets… like I don't know…'

Trying not to think of him, Bulma took off to the Lookout's direction.

30 minutes later, she landed on the white marble tiles. Opening the glass of her hover jet, she took baby Trunks in her arms and started looking for the others.

"Hello! Anyone here?"

"It's Bulma!" said Gohan

Everyone rushed to meet their genius friend. Only Vegeta and the siblings didn't…

"You know dad… you should come see her. I might think you're afraid you can't resist her!"

With that said, she went outside to meet her mother, with Trunks following close. Bra was different now. She was taller, more slender and her shoulder length hair were now waist length. She had ascended, so had Trunks and Vegeta. All in all, the entire year spent in there had paid off.

"Oh my Gosh, Trunks, Bra what happened? I mean, you are my babies right?" said Bulma

"Uh, yeah, right" said Trunks mumbling

"Oh wow, you've grown up so much! Is this a wig?" she said pulling Trunks' hair "No it's real!" she added examining Trunks like he was the end result of an experiment. "Look at my baby girl, you're so beautiful!"

"Hey mom!" said Bra. Then she saw baby Trunks and smiling to him she said "Hey cupcake! I missed you!"

The baby smiled back at her, extending his arms so she could pick him up, which she did. She then sat down on the marble floor and started playing with her baby brother. After analyzing the girl, baby Trunks started to crawl until his hands were on her face, trying to hug her.

Bulma was staring at them, a bright smile on her face. "I still can't believe he's so friendly around her! He doesn't like new people, not that much. So what have you been up to?"

"We were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We spent a year in there but outside only a day passed. That's why I've grown a little." said Trunks "Father, Bra and I trained together!"

"Huh? Vegeta, you don't look that different. Why didn't your hair grow at all?"

"For your information a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day he is born!"

"Is that true?" said Goku "how about that?"

"I guess that's why you never needed a haircut!" replied Bulma

"Yeah, but I wish I could do something about these split ends"

"Try shampoo!" suggested Bulma

"I don't have time to listen to Kakarot's hair problem. But I sure wouldn't mind knowing why you're here!"

Trunks was closely paying attention to their faces. He noticed Bra was doing the same thing. The siblings simply smirked at each other while baby Trunks was making a fuss because his play friend got distracted.

"Hold on I'll show you! You see, I brought you something you requested a few days ago, remember? I may give them to you, only if you stop being such a jerk!" said Bulma winking at him.

Vegeta just stared at her, lightly blushing at her wink and quietly, but in a warning tone, said "Bulma…" indicating that he wasn't fooling around. She caught his tone and rolling her eyes she pushed the capsule button, throwing it to the ground. "I tried to copy Vegeta's as much as possible. There's one for everyone. Oh honey" she said facing Bra "I figured you liked dark and solid colors so I made your spandex a little bit darker."

"Amazing, thanks a lot mom, I love midnight blue. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute, while I get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure, come!"

The girls, mother and daughter, went to a separate room, leaving Trunks there with the boys.

Bulma couldn't help but stare at her beautiful daughter. She was a little bit taller than a few days ago, her hair were longer, now waist length and her bangs were completely gone, becoming shoulder length. They were the same aqua blue as hers. Her eyes, though big and bright blue, were more like Vegeta's, somewhat almond shaped. Her nose was totally perfect and her lips were full. All in all, her face proportions were perfect! Bra noticed her mother staring at her and she giggled.

"What?" asked Bulma

"I should ask you the same… you were staring at me!"

"Well, it's just that… there's nothing out of place with you. You're perfect you know that?"

Now Bra had to laugh. "Well, try having kids with the prince of Saiyans!"

Gosh, thanks Bra, I never noticed!"

"Seriously mom, how do you define your relationship with dad?"

"I don't know honey, I'm a full time mother and he's a part time father. We say we're nothing but we end up with each other at the end of the day…"

"He loves you mom. He told me I knew nothing of your relationship. That's why I asked. Not that he told me he loves you but I could read between the lines." she said putting on her boots. She was fully dressed now, only thing missing was a tail. "Oh and by the way mom, you don't smell like you usually do. This one was not a wise choice of fragrance. You should change it back."

"What?" said Bulma shocked. She would dwell on it later though. She followed her daughter outside.

"Now that's what I call a Saiyan warrior Bra" said Goku

Bra smiled while putting her hair on a high ponytail.

"Yes sis, I have to admit it looks great on you!"

'No it doesn't ' thought Vegeta 'It looks perfect. If only she had a tail!'

"Why thank you Trunks!"

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma. She was staring back at him, none of them willing to break their little eye contact. There was something different about her and she was paler than usual. He would ask her later though. Now he had to fight. He powered up and flew off the Lookout.

"Oh boy, what an ego!" said Bulma

"We should get going too Trunks. I've got a bad feeling."

"Right, see you later guys" he said. Bra just waved and took off after her brother.

'_Trunks, I'm not being paranoid or anything, but there's something going on with mom. She smells strange, it comes from the inside.'_

'_Yeah, I found her eyes slightly different Bra. They were the same pools but distracted, like she wasn't able to fully concentrate. I think dad noticed too.'_

'_Well, let's think about it later. We've got a father to keep sane!'_

Trunks smiled and they both headed towards Vegeta's ki.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lookout, Bulma was disturbed. 'Smell different' ? what did her daughter mean by that? Her fragrance was the same one she had on when she first saw Bra at the rusty time machine. Why did she smell different now? 'Ugh… Saiyans and their keen senses drive me nuts!'

Trunks was trying to catch a butterfly but she could fly and he couldn't. That thing alone was enough to piss him off.

"Stubborn little guy!" said Bulma giggling. He frowned and she was again reminded of how much he looked like his father.

His father… as she was daydreaming over her sexy Saiyan prince lover, she felt a slight shock wrapping her entire being.

"Impossible! Could it be?"


	16. Ascension

I wanted to thank you all for your reviews! =) I know last week I've been updating almost everyday but starting from this week I won't be able so call that a gift =P

I don't own…

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Ascension**

* * *

"Alright, he's stronger than Cell! He's toying with him. I only hope his ego doesn't get the best of him otherwise we'll be doomed!" said Bra

Trunks only nodded but there was something he couldn't ignore that was really bothering him. However, he decided to stay quiet for the time being, not wanting to shatter his sister's happiness. She was smiling brightly at the mere thought of her father finishing Cell off and this was the first time in many years that he was seeing her genuinely happy.

He then focused at the battle. Vegeta was indeed toying with Cell. At a certain point though, he made a comment about the siblings.

"Let me introduce you to my son! His name is Trunks and he too is a Super Saiyan and almost as strong as I am. Next to him you'll see my daughter Bra. Now don't let her looks fool you. she is beauty strength and brains all in one. So you see, my point is that even if I somehow miraculously fail to crush you, my son and daughter will finish the job. And let me tell you, the girl plays dirty!" said Vegeta full of pride.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing, finish him off!" said Piccolo angrily

"What's going on?" asked Bulma full of concern but she received no reply. 'Vegeta what's going on? What are you doing? Please don't mess things up, I need you!' thought Bulma. She wanted to just fly at the battlefield, just let her frustration loose but she knew it would be foolish on her part.

"No dad, he's just playing mind tricks on you! Don't fall for them! You're a prince, you don't fall for such trivial things!"

Bra was trying to reason with her father but she was losing her greatest challenge. She then tried to telepathically reach him, an ability both she and Trunks had developed while spending a year with Vegeta.

'_Dad, you have to listen to me. Don't do this, think about mom- '_

'_Shut up! Don't bring your mother in this!'_

'_Fine then. Go, allow him to absorb 18, he'll become perfect. You'll lose but I won't lift my finger this time. I won't clean up after your mess!'_

'_I never asked in the first place, you offered your help. Now stay out of my head!'_

Bra was shut out of the link. She heard her father and Cell, he was giving the android chance to become perfect. Her brother was trying to stop everything from happening but Bra couldn't move. She just fell to her knees and tried to fight the tears back. But as they fell she noticed she was hopeless. It had always been that way and the girl just wanted everything to end. She felt the need to kill something or someone, she was furious. The Saiyan princess got up and headed towards Trunks. She saw him trying to stop Cell from absorbing 18. She then noticed Krillin and the crushed remote a few feet away. She rushed to the battlefield and sent a kick to Cell's neck, while he was absorbing the android girl. She kicked him again and again but it was like the monster wasn't even feeling her attacks. Then it happened and Bra was sent flying far away from the monster, damaged from his energy but still able to get up. Trunks saw in horror his sister as she struggled to stand up, then he saw a blinding light and Cell emerging from it in his perfect form.

Bra stood in front of him, angry, in all her glory…

"You crossed the line Cell!"

With a loud scream, she released all of her dormant power. The ground started shaking and the princess started changing. She had never been the muscle type because she was a girl and she still wasn't, even if she was transforming. Unrecognizable, her eyes were blank, she looked like she was taller an she had a face void of all emotions, cold and calculating. And Trunks always feared this kind of look. Needless to say, Krillin was petrified.

"What's going on Trunks? She's freaking me out!"

"Bra was never like me Krillin. She is a loud mouth, proud girl and always the mischievous one while I was her opposite. I still am. Guess that's because I'm the older sibling while she has always been the younger one. My mom and I always treated her like a princess and we may have spoiled her a little."

"Well, she is a princess Trunks."

"I know. But she's not mean, not a chance. She has the purest heart in the universe. Right now though, she's not herself, not anymore. I feared all this was going to happen. Bra lost control of herself because of her anger. What you saw in her all these days was her human side. This… this is her Saiyan side. And the alien in her has always been extremely active. She's out for blood right now and there's nothing I can do to stop her. She's out of control so just expect everything from now on."

"Girl, stay out of this, this is my fight!" said Vegeta. The father in him was utterly proud of his daughter's achievements and power but he was also worried. He knew the look on her face and that was one look he remembered all too well. He had seen it in the mirror everyday while working for Frieza. He saw Trunks and from the look on his face he knew he was right. Bra was out of control.

"Is this your best Trunks? Is it Vegeta? A girl to fight the perfect being? I know all about her, all of her weaknesses. I know how to stop her- "

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear your stupid voice, ever! You make me sick and I'm going to put an end to all this. No one messes with the Saiyan princess and lives to tell the story!"

* * *

"This can't be happening!" said Piccolo.

"Piccolo, please tell me what's going on, I'm a mother, I need to know!" begged Bulma. She was on the verge of tears.

"Okay Bulma, here's the thing: Vegeta's ego got the best of him and he let Cell absorb 18. Krillin didn't deactivate her because of unknown reasons. Bra is now out of control, she surpassed the Super Saiyan level and if Vegeta's evil ways scared us, your daughter is worse. She is now stronger than her father." Said Tien. Truth be told, he was terrified. Bulma and Vegeta's clever and beautiful daughter was displaying pure Saiyan aggression and no human emotions.

What was once Vegeta's fight was now Bra's fight. Even though Cell was in his perfect form she was proving to be an excellent match for him. But Vegeta knew better. Trunks knew it too. Cell was just warming up while she was still damaged from before.

"You're good" said Cell "But not good enough for me!"

"Oh really? Pardon me, am I not good enough for a grasshopper? A freak of nature?"

"Oh you silly girl, I am Cell created by the cells of the best fighters in the universe, including Vegeta's. I'm even royalty!"

"You asshole! There's only a way to royalty- you're born one! You cannot become one! You're clearly the second case. What a waste of technology! You're a scientific creation not a biological one. Come think of it, as soon as I finish you off, I'll keep you as a trophy, you would be a fantastic piece for the collection at my lab!"

"Why you insolent little brat! I know your weak points Bra Briefs, you cannot escape from me. Now you'll see my full potential!"

Cell started powering up, making Bra turn that smirk into a frown.

'_Bra, be careful. He's bragging about knowing your weaknesses too much. I don't trust him.'_

'_Noticed that. Listen Trunks, whatever happens, don't step in. if something goes wrong with me, let dad finish his fight too. Promise me!'_

'_But Bra…'_

'_Trunks!'_

'_Fine, I promise. But be careful.'_

'_I will, don't you worry…'_

'_Hey sis… whatever happens… you're the best gift mom ever gave me!'_

'_Love you too…'_

"Listen Krillin… if both my sister and father fail. You have to take them away and give them a senzu bean."

"But Trunks…"

"No Krillin. I think I may have surpassed both Bra and my dad in power. She can't win, she is tired. Now listen, my sister's weak point is her tail bone. While I'm not sensitive, at least not that much, she will be knocked out as soon as he lands a kick there. And from the looks of it, that's going to happen soon… if he knocks her out, my father will step in to continue his pending fight, I know he won't do good either, he too is tired. I will distract Cell long enough so you can get them both out of here. Will you do that? Please?"

Krillin was in deep thoughts. Tail bone, her sole weakness? Seriously? And Trunks was willing to save Vegeta after all he did? The boy was an enigma!

"Fine Trunks, you can count- "

Krillin didn't get the chance to finish his words. Cell was laughing maniacally. He grabbed Bra then phased out right behind her and kneed her in her lower back, right at her tail bone. Just as if someone had unplugged her, the girl was instantly out cold, blue hair back. The monster then tossed her far away and said:

"Next! Who's it going to be? Arrogant prince? Or polite prince? Because I'm clearly done with the beautiful princess!"

"It's going to be me Cell. I have a pending fight with you!" said Vegeta.

* * *

20 minutes later, after being brutally beaten, Vegeta was defeated, passing out a few feet away from his daughter. Krillin realized that this was his call and while Trunks distracted Cell, he grabbed both father and daughter and took off.

"Bra and Vegeta are defeated. Everything's up to Trunks now!" said Piccolo. As if on cue, baby Trunks started crying while a concerned Bulma was still in shock.

* * *

"I just hope you're worth the risk Vegeta. You have a very brave son. But you let both Bulma and your daughter down. I just hope they forgive you…" said Krillin while thinking of his childhood best friend and her daughter.


	17. Cell Games

**Chapter Seventeen: Cell Games**

* * *

Bra felt someone forcing her mouth open and then pushing something down for her to chew. Ignoring the pain, she did and started to feel it's effects.

Vegeta was now sitting, his forearms on his knees. The bean had fully refreshed him, relieving him from all the pain he felt before. He slightly turned his head to his right and saw his blue haired daughter open her eyes. When she tried to get up she winced from pain and decided to stay down for a little more. After feeling her energy was full again, she got up.

"What happened to me?"

"He kneed you in your tail bone." quietly replied Krillin but knowing the girl's short temper, he was slightly fearing for his life.

"So he wasn't bluffing after all… that son of a bitch! Where's my brother?"

When she got no reply, she asked again, raising her voice.

"I said, where's my brother?"

"Fighting… I guess…" replied Krillin "Look Bra, you did good-"

"Good isn't good enough for me Krillin. I've been fighting my entire life, this isn't over till I say so!" and with that she blasted off.

"Bra come back, you're not okay yet!" screamed Krillin.

"Save it baldy, she can't hear you and even if she did she would never listen" said Vegeta, taking after his daughter.

* * *

"So you see Trunks, you're not fast enough. If I gave you more time would you become stronger?"

"Yes."

"I'm giving you 10 days. I'm hosting a tournament, I'll call it the Cell Games. Keep an eye on the TV, you'll all get to fight me. If you win, fine. If you lose…well…"

"Why are you doing this Cell? What do you want? Universal Domination?

"What? Oh no, I just want to have some fun. 10 days Trunks!" said Cell and left.

"Trunks!" said Bra, watching her brother fall to his knees.

"Hey B!"

'B? That's preposterous! Using the same name the weakling used for the woman! If they think I'll let him anywhere near my daughter they got another thing coming!'

"What happened here?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we meet everyone else. We need to regroup at the compound."

"Please help me" came a robotic voice. As soon as they turned around, they saw Android 16 and the siblings immediately took their fighting stances.

"Help you? Are you mental? You're an android, the epitome of everything bad in my life. Why should I help you?"

"I heard what Cell and the boy talked, you're going to need all the help you can get. I wanna fight too. Please, take me to someone who can fix me."

"Hey, maybe we can take him to Bulma!" said Krillin

"WHAT?" yelled the siblings in unison "You want us to allow him anywhere near our mother?"

"Relax guys, he's good, I saw it!"

"Yeah right Krillin, and I'm Frieza's twin sister!" said Bra earning a chuckle from Vegeta.

"Don't worry Bra. Bulma survived worst things than this one. She survived Zarbon and Ginyu!"

"Zarbon? Is that supposed to be a good thing? Look Krillin, I don't know what or who the hell Zarbon was, I only know he was one of Frieza's henchmen-"

"Most trusted one." corrected Vegeta

"Right. But, I mean, seriously?"

"Well considering the fact that she found him attractive and Zarbon transformed into a giant alligator…"

"Uh… guys, are you done talking about mom's flirting history?" asked Trunks awkwardly.

"Whatever" said Bra "Look buddy" she added facing 16 "If you dare touch a single hair of my mother, you'll be sorry Cell left you alive. I'll kill you myself and I'm perfectly capable of killing. Got that?"

"Bra, he got the message sis… let's go home"

"Bulma, they're going to Capsule Corp. you might want to go" said Piccolo

* * *

Bra was very angry. And the last thing the world needed was an angry Saiyan princess throwing a temper tantrum… again.

"Look Bra, everyone lost, it's not that big of a deal, you know…" said Krillin

"That's not the point" said Trunks "he knew her only weakness, her tail bone."

"Oh yeah, what about that? The others don't have it!"

"That's what happens when you badly want a tail. She tried to grow it back when she was a little girl but she never asked for help. Since then, that's the only thing that brings her down. She gets knocked out immediately."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Bra "if you say one more word about my tail fiasco Trunks, you'll be sorry mom and dad conceived you!"

"You've got some nerve! Stop yelling my ears hurt!" said Vegeta

"Oh do they?!" said Bra stopping in midair, facing Vegeta "It's your damned pride and ego, I warned you but nooo, you had to prove us you're strong. Dear father, WE. GET. THAT! This isn't about you anymore. This is about mom, about Trunks, about ME!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing dad, just forget about it." replied Bra while flying again.

Trunks, who was flying next to Vegeta, said in a hushed voice "Never mind her, she's hurt."

"What was she talking about?" repeated Vegeta calmly, still confused.

"Um… dad… I think you should talk to mom…about… you know… things…"

"Stop stuttering boy, tell me what's wrong!"

'_Dad… I'm not sure but today while we were at the Lookout, mom's scent was different. Like it wasn't right. Bra noticed that too…'_

'_Your theory being?'_

'_I don't know, she might be sick or something and she's hiding it. So what if you talk to her? Not necessarily today, but one of this days, sort of…'_

'_Fine.'_

* * *

When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Bunny was taking care of her flowers.

'Oh joy!' thought Bra. To her surprise, her grandmother started hitting on her father and brother. She betrayed a small laugh, while Trunks and Vegeta eyeing her evilly.

When Bunny left, Bra eyed Vegeta.

"I'm surprised she's still alive dad. How come you didn't kill her?"

"She cooks for me girl, if it wasn't for her we would have starved to death by now! That mother of yours can't even cook to save her life!"

While Dr. Briefs was typing, trying to fix 16, Bra was taking in everything he was doing.

"I would be surprised if you didn't have a passion for science."

Bra looked at him surprised. "I have my own lab and I spend most of my time there when I'm not fighting…"

"You take after both your parents. They pretend to hate each other but we know better that… if you know what I mean."

Bra turned the deepest shade of red. So her parents were sexually active huh? How very interesting…

She returned to the room where everyone else was. As soon as she saw the girl, Roshi was in front of her.

"My my, look at you, what a fine young girl! And look at those assets of yours…" he said while approaching Bra wanting to touch her breasts.

"Oh boy!" said Yamcha

"May he rest in peace!" followed Krillin.

With a loud noise, Roshi was plastered to the wall.

"One more word or touch and I'll have you punched harder than this!"

Everyone stared at Bra, left hand on her hip and the right one balled into a fist, looking like a mini Bulma. The first one who broke the silence was Vegeta's chuckle which turned out in a laugh, soon followed by Trunks and everyone else. Roshi though was far from smiling…

"What are you?"

"Half Saiyan-half human, the name's Bra, I'm Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. So what do you say?"

"What a masterpiece!"

"Roshi, I don't care who you are." warned Bra, holding a little ki blast in her hand, strong enough to cause damage but unable to kill.

"Okay okay…"

"Good!"

Vegeta stood up and with a commanding voice, he told Trunks and Bra to follow him. Both of them jumped up at the mention of their names and went after their father. They stopped in front of the GR, he opened the door and when the three of them were inside he closed it.

"Good. Now, we're here, the walls are soundproofed. What's going on with the woman?"

"Well…" said Bra "when I was changing back at the Lookout, I noticed her scent was different and weird. I smelled you and baby Trunks on her but her own scent was definitely wrong."

"Wrong as in?"

"I don't know dad. She's been sick before in our timeline but she never smelled like this. That's all I can say."

"So you think she's sick?"

"Negative" said Bra

"She's not sick" added Trunks "But she's got something else."

"Fine I'll keep an eye on her."

"Hey dad…" asked Bra "Do you care about her?"

"Don't test my limits Bra" said Vegeta before exiting the room.

"Yes he does… a lot!"

"Hey Bra, I'm going to change, I packed a few clothes. Meet you at the living room, keep an eye on the TV"

"Okay" replied Bra.

Walking though, she somehow found herself in baby Trunks' room…


	18. A very bipolar family!

I don't own this!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: A very bipolar family!**

* * *

The room was painted in baby blue… it was the second door on Bra's left, the first one being her mother's. On her right, the first door was her father's room. She could sense him inside.

Trunks' room was relatively big for a baby. On her right was a crib. Numerous toys were scattered across the floor, a proof of the baby's mischievous nature. Then a little farther away from the crib was a rocking chair. The nursery was on her left. Though the walls were baby blue, the ceiling was breathtaking! It was a darker shade of blue with stars and planets all over it, making it seem like you were space traveling. It gave Bra a very warm feeling, as if she was at peace. All in all, the room was fit for an alien prince!

"He's obsessed with that ceiling! The stars and planets shine in the dark." said a voice behind her.

"I don't blame him, it runs in the family. Just looking at it makes me feel like I'm at home. We're half aliens after all."

"Sweetie, what happened out there?"

"I don't know mom… guess I'm not so perfect after all…"

"Are you listening to what you're saying? Bra, you have everything one would ask for, brains beauty and strength. Not to mention you're my daughter" said Bulma winking "You're perfect so stop fussing and come with me, I'll give you some clothes and after that we're going shopping. Oh, I'll give you a room too!"

"Thanks mom… hey don't get me wrong, would it be okay if you gave me a guest room that's on the other side of the compound? I do enjoy my sleep, you know…"

Bulma turned a deep shade of red at Bra's smirk. She knew what her daughter meant.

"Bra! Nothing happens around here! I'll give you that room though."

They went to Bulma's room and as predicted, even though it had been 4 days that he hadn't come home, Vegeta's scent was everywhere. With a proud expression on her face, Bra let out a laugh.

"Suuure! Nothing happens around here!"

Blushing even more, Bulma quickly dismissed her daughter's widening smirk.

"Come on, pick up something, don't worry about it."

"Thanks mom."

Smiling, Bulma left the room and went downstairs.

* * *

When Bra joined them she was wearing a pair of short jeans and a baby pink shirt. As soon as she entered the room, she noticed everyone glued at the TV. Yamcha was eyeing her from head to toe, with an explicit interest, while she didn't notice.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes B, he said he would hold the Cell Games 10 days from now. He would fight us all so he would be at a clear disadvantage because we would be refreshed, unlike him." said Trunks

"That jerk!" said the girl in frustration "He should have been dead by now, I'm stupid!"

"Bra" came her mother's soft voice "Stop it okay? You're not stupid at all. It's not your fault that some crazy genius freak decided to create him. We're not blaming anyone here – yes, Yamcha, we're not - am I right baby?" baby Trunks smiled brightly at his mother's voice "See? Even your baby brother thinks you're smart. Just let it go."

Bra sighed. Maybe her mother was right, maybe it wasn't her fault, but then again, she had completely made a fool of herself during the fight.

From the corner of her eye, Bulma saw Vegeta walk away and walked towards him.  
"Where are you going Vegeta?"

"Listen, I don't care about this mudball of a planet, but I promise I'll kill Cell." he said, throwing his shirt on the floor "I'm going to train."

"Wait dad, I'm coming too" came Trunks' voice.

"So am I!" said Bra but Vegeta had other plans for her.

"No you're not. Your brother may come but the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is not allowed to you."

"That's preposterous! I'm not a kid, I'm coming and that's final!" said Bra stomping her foot furiously.

"No you're not and stop testing my patience!"

"You're testing mine!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Vegeta "You lose control every time you ascend. That's why you got knocked out; you forgot your SOLE weakness. Now you either listen to me or there'll be hell to pay!" and with that he left the room but not the compound.

'_Brat, I'll be in the GR.'_

'_Fine, just a minute till mom gives me a hair cut.'_

'_Whatever!'_

"That… That… Ugh! I can't believe it! Who does he think he is, my boss?!" Bra was angrily shouting and cursing, insulting, pacing back and forth, completely forgetting that she had an audience. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll stand and watch, no I refuse to stand back! He's got some nerve!"

Everyone was staring at her, totally terrified from the combination if an angry Bulma and a furious Vegeta. Yamcha though was not staring at her but at her long slender legs. Krillin hit him lightly in the ribs and coming out of his trance, Yamcha whispered a 'Thanks'.

"No problem" whispered Krillin "But if she realizes you've been staring at her, she'll rip your head off. Come on let's get outside buddy, you need to talk."

* * *

Bulma finished cutting Trunks' hair and went to find Vegeta. As expected, he was in the GR.

"Figures" muttered the heiress and disengaging the gravity from outside, she opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked coldly Vegeta.

"Gee, that's not a good way to greet someone. I'm here for Bra."

"My mind's dead set woman, I meant what I said!"

"That bad?"

"Extremely. It was like she was possessed. I'm actually glad Cell beat her."

"Well, you were harsh on her. Just try to understand, Vegeta, she's your daughter. She was angry, well, still is, and hurt. She's got your ego and pride, cut her some slack."

"She can train but she's not spending another minute in there!"

"I would say you're being over protective."

"Do you actually believe what you just said? I'm not over protective."

"Well then you're worried."

"I'm not woman, what part is difficult for you to understand?!"

"Oh shut up, you know you care about her."

"I care about no one"

"Not even about me?" said Bulma in a seductive voice.

"Woman don't start something you're not willing to finish."

"Who said I'm not?" she said putting her hands on his hard chest. Then she whispered in his ear "I missed you. Walls are soundproofed, no one can feel your ki in here… the perfect place!"

"What a vulgar woman you are! I'm sorry to disappoint you but I told the boy to look for me after that haircut thing."

"And I told him I was going to have a long talk with you. He's smart Vegeta, he's my son after all!"

"You flatter yourself too much woman." He said putting his hands on her waist.

"And you worry even more." she replied, kissing him deeply, as if that kiss would leave all the troubles aside. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was always like this, every kiss felt like the first one. Knowing her well enough to recognize her signs, he pushed them to the GR's wall, careful not to hurt her from the impact. They were in the middle of a fierce battle for domination when he broke the kiss, moving towards her neck. In a swift movement, he ripped her shirt off, never breaking contact with her skin. A moan from her was enough for him to lose self control. Not that he minded…

* * *

"Weren't you going to train?!" said Bra angrily to Trunks.

"I was, mom went to pick up a fight with dad."

"Riiight" said Bra "A fight!"

"That's what she said"

"Yeah yeah, thanks for supporting my cause Trunks!"

"Bra it's for your own good…"

"I know… buster, you owed me that much! You remember that one time Trunksie?"

Trunks knew his sister well enough to recognize the look in her eyes, it was a look that gave him the creeps. Not even all the training of the world could get him out of this…

"What time baby sis?" he said smiling weakly. He was really worried. Everyone was in the room looking at them. His sister's cunning nature was something that he had always been afraid of.

"Oh let me refresh your memory… your first kiss Trunks! With that girl you saved… still don't remember? Well, she kissed you and you fainted! And of course, me being the good sister I am, never mocked you! And what did you do? You took dad's side on this!"

Trunks was red from embarrassment. Baby Trunks was laughing at his counterpart's face along with everyone else, while Bra was sporting a proud, evil smirk.

"You brat, why'd you do that for?! You're mean, downright evil!"

"Thanks Trunksie, it comes naturally you know…" she said laughing.

"Oh really? You… you…"

"What's that big brother? Out of blackmails? You can't mock me, I'm quite clever to hide my doings!"

"You did that on purpose!"

"But of course I did, it's called Karma dear brother, and mine is a royal Karma! Get that?"

"Royal Karma huh? Stop acting all high and mighty sis!"

"Oh no… how am I going to handle my brother's evil doings? Someone should help a little innocent girl like me!"

"You're an adult now B, by both Saiyan and Human standards."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long fight?" said Krillin sighing.

* * *

An hour later Trunks and Bra were still bickering and Bulma and Vegeta were nowhere to be found. Baby Trunks had joined the fight too, trying to scream louder than the siblings. What they heard next were loud insults coming towards the living room…

"… You're such a jerk Vegeta, ugh, I can't believe I actually had a crush on you!"

"What can I say woman, I'm irresistible! It wasn't your fault!"

"Why of course you royal ass! I'm not fixing it!"

"Yes you will, you broke it!"

"I broke it? Look who's talking, you use it!"

"You fell there!"

"You made me fall!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Want me to refresh your memory you jerk?"

"No need for that woman, I don't need your help, unlike you I've got a brain and I know how to use it."

Alarmed, everyone walked towards the shouts, baby Trunks in his sister's arms. They were shocked at what they saw: Bulma was throwing all sorts of things at Vegeta who was dodging them all with an amused smirk on his face.

"Get out of my face!"

"Woman, you're the ugly one, you go away - what the hell - stop throwing things at me, you're bipolar!"

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU VEGGIE!"

"My name's Vegeta!"

"And mine's Bulma, Bul-ma, B-U-L-M-A!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" they both screamed at each other, walking to opposite directions, Bulma grabbing Bra muttering something about shopping and Vegeta grabbing Trunks, not uttering a single word.

"And here I thought the siblings were bad…" said Krillin as he stared wide eyed at the entire situation…


	19. Shop ordeal!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I love them =) here's chapter 19!**

**A very special thank you goes to KaliforniaKoastal since she helped me A LOT on this one… you're the best! =D**

**I don't own!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Shop ordeal!**

* * *

Bulma, Bra and baby Trunks decided to spend the rest of their day at the mall… sort of... After her special 'conversation' with Vegeta that resulted in a battle of wits, she dragged both her daughter and her baby boy to her car, driving like a crazy woman to the only place that could make her happy.

The baby was clearly bored, annoyed and pissed off so he started to throw different toys at random people. Needless to say, Bulma was totally embarrassed while Bra was laughing at the entire situation.

"Ugh, couldn't you be a little more like me? Both of you find amusement at other people's pain, just like that royal jerk of your father!"

"Well mom" said Bra laughing even more "You chose him. It's not our fault you slept with him you know…"

Bulma's face turned the deepest shade of red and decided to look away. While looking at the shops, she suddenly froze, her eyes sparkling from happiness.

"Oh my God, Bra look at this!"

Bra stopped Trunks' stroller and went to where her mother was standing. Gorgeous! Or maybe that was an understatement. The dress was amazingly beautiful, fit for a queen.

"There's the Capsule Corp gala in 3 days, we're celebrating the company's 35th birthday. We're all going and when I say all, that includes both you and your brother. So we're going in there and we're finding the perfect dresses, one for me and one for you!" said Bulma happily clapping her hands like a child on Christmas Eve.

"What? Mom you know I can't just waltz in there acting like your daughter. I mean, you have a 6 month old baby, you can't suddenly have an 18 year old daughter and another 19 year old boy – 20 since he's going in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again!"

"But you are. And I want you to be there because you need to. When you defeat the androids this will be your world Bra. Thanks to the company, we're practically royalty on this planet, not to mention you're a real princess. This is what you were born to do honey, besides, baby Trunks has yet to make an appearance for the paparazzi and he refuses to come without you!"

"Ugh, fine! Let's just go try that dress!" replied the blue haired princess smiling warmly at her mother.

Minutes later, Bra and baby Trunks were waiting to see Bulma in her dress, while playing with each other. Just then, Bulma came out, looking herself in the mirror.

"Mom…" said Bra almost breathless. Her mom was a goddess! Her dress was a gown, a black strapless gown, white diamonds encrusted all over her bust and down her waist.

"What do you think honey?" asked Bulma not noticing her daughter's jaw had hit the floor.

"What do I think?! You're the most beautiful woman alive and you're taking it!"

"She's right Ms Briefs." Said the shop assistant "This is a Marchesa gown, one of a kind I must say."

"One of a kind huh? Good, it's mine!" she said with a bright, radiant smile.

"Well yes, there also other dresses, would you like to check them out?"

"That would be perfect, Bra you need your dress." said Bulma coming out from the fitting room.

Half an hour later, Bra emerged from the fitting room in a short, tight dress. Bulma was now a complete emotional mess and at the sight of Bra, her eyes started glistening with tears.  
"Mom? What's wrong?" asked Bra worryingly.

"Nothing baby, it's just that you're precious, I don't know why I'm crying though, it felt like the right thing to do…"

"You're an enigma! A huge one!"

"I get that everyday from the prick, don't worry!" said Bulma and upon the mention of him, went from crying to smiling then furious in less than a second.

Bra felt hopeless, so she decided to ignore her mother's constant changing mood. She was clearly still sad about their earlier outburst.

"Come on, we have to get our shoes, while you were changing I found a black pair of Loubies for you and golden boot pumps for me! I noticed you love the man's shoes so I didn't bother looking for another designer!"

"Good, you already know me well!"

After two hours of dress ordeal, both mother and daughter paid for their things and left. Baby Trunks had fallen asleep during the whole thing.

"Hey baby we have to go tuxedo shopping. Your dad and Trunks are at the Lookout so there's no time to waste."

"Wait, did I really hear that? Dad?"

"Yeah silly, who do you think will escort me huh?"

"Dad? My dad? As in, Vegeta? The grumpy Saiyan prince? Escort you? Seriously? Why do I find that hilarious? Dad in a tux… I can't wait!" said Bra with an evil smirk on her face.

"Well, you better believe it. Your dad escorted me 2 years ago. I blackmailed him actually, with no GR repairs for a month if he refused. He was bored to death…"

"So you're going to blackmail him again this year?"

"Nope, I'll just remind him how much men love to be around me. Saiyans tend to be possessive over something or someone if they believe that it belongs to them. Royals are worse. Depending on your father's mood, I'm his territory!"

Bra didn't get the chance to reply as she was blinded by the flashing lights

"Oh no, not again"

"What?"

"The press! They're driving me crazy since they found out about my pregnancy. They want to find out Trunks' paternity."

"Can I blast them off?"

"**Miss Briefs, why did you suddenly disappear from all events held during the last year?"**

"**Miss Briefs, did you and baseball player Yamcha get back together?"**

"**Miss Briefs, who's the baby's father?"**

"**Miss Briefs, who's the look-alike with you?"**

"Can you just shut up?!" yelled Bra seriously pissed off.

"Thanks honey" said Bulma "As for you, leave me alone. I disappeared because I wanted to. Yamcha and I are good friends but we're not together. The my look-alike and the baby's father are none of your concern. If you continue to pester me any longer with all this foolishness, you're seriously going to regret it!"

"You heard her." said Bra "Leave!"

All the reporters were running away now, terrified from Bulma Briefs' carbon copy.

"Baby I love you, you're my savior!"

"You do realize that this has to end right? I mean, Trunks can't stay fatherless to the public eye the entire time mom…"

"I decide my son's future not them, besides they better believe me. One more of this and I'll really make them pay."

"Fair enough. Something's bothering you isn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, there is something bothering me. Cell is bothering me."

"Look, we don't need to worry about that. We've got the best on our side. I'm sure we're gonna make it. How about this: one of these days we go to the beach. As a family… you, me, Trunks, the baby, dad, grandma and grandpa… how does that sound?"

"My parents won't tag along but I can annoy your father till he accepts. Sounds good to me!"

"Perfect, it's set then! One of these days!" said Bra smiling brightly.

* * *

That evening during dinner, Bra couldn't help but feel awkward. She had never been without her brother around, they were inseparable. But here she was, with Bulma and baby Trunks, eating dinner. Sure, the baby was her brother and she loved him to death, but at the same time, he wasn't. Her grandparents were away for the weekend so they had the entire compound to themselves. Suddenly she felt a tug at her hand. She raised her eyes from her food and saw baby Trunks making strange noises.

"What's he doing?"

"He's trying to talk. I was surprised, he's almost 7 months but I guess that comes from his Saiyan genes."

For the second time that day, Bra didn't get the chance to talk, as Trunks surprised both mother and daughter.

"Dada!"

"What?!" said Bulma and Bra in unison "Dada?"

Trunks giggled, proudly saying the word.

"OH MY GOSH WHERE'S THE CAMERA?!" exclaimed Bulma happily. Upon finding it she turned it to herself.

~ "We're on again. Trunks just said his first word! Mama's proud of him, say that again honey! Hey Bra say something, all eyes on you!"

"What am I supposed to say mom? Trunks is the real thing right now! Come on cupcake, say that again, who's Vegeta?"

"Dada!"

"Good, you're such a sweet boy!"

"He is, isn't he? My stubborn little guy, he's a prodigy just like his mommy!"

"Stop scowling Trunks, we know you love your daddy but you didn't get everything from him!" ~

Bulma put aside the camera. "Hey, I suggest we do something tonight! How about we move to my room, watch a movie and sleep there, just the 3 of us?"

"Sounds good to me! What do you say Trunks?"

"Dada!"

"Yeah, I guess…" said Bra sweat dropping.

While Bulma was giving baby Trunks a bath, Bra went to her room to change for the night.

'_Trunks, you in there?'_

'_Hey sis what's up?'_

'_Nothing, I just missed you'_

'_After all the shame you put me in?'_

'_You mad at me?'_

'_No B, I'm not.'_

'_What's going on there?'_

'_Nothing, dad's in there, I'm waiting to go next. Piccolo and Tien are here with me. What about you?'_

'_I went shopping with mom and Trunks, we got followed by the press, I threatened them and Trunks said his first word! It was Dada!'_

'_Mom must be pretty angry…'_

'_Well, she was. She got that recorded though. We're gonna watch a movie and have a sleepover at mom's room. Hey there's the Capsule Corp gala in three days, we got you, dad and baby Trunks a tux!'_

'_You kidding me right?!'_

'_Nope, it's annual. Don't tell dad yet. Mom's gonna make him come'_

'_Uh… well, okay… I guess…'_

'_Hey gotta go, mom's calling for me. See ya the day after tomorrow then?'_

'_Yeah, I'm going in tomorrow so that's it!'_

'_Okay then, goodnight Trunks. Love you!'_

'_Love you too sis, have fun.'_

"Coming mom!"

Quickly, Bra put on her shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt and went to her mother's room.


	20. Trunks, the cute, little, baby devil!

**Since I'm a good girl, I'm giving you not one but two chapters today! =)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Trunks, the cute, little, baby devil!**

* * *

"You in there?"

"Yeah baby, come on in!"

Bra entered the room and upon noticing her arrival, Trunks started smiling and crawling to reach her.

"I left you my side of the bed since I know you Saiyans have keen senses…"

"So you admit it!" said Bra with a superior smirk on her face.

"I didn't!"

"You left that out on purpose! Okay mom, your room, your bed. Do what you want!"

"Gods above what did I ever do to you for deserving such torture!"

"I'm serious mom, it doesn't bother me, it's just a smell nothing more. That's why smart girls ask for a room that is located at the other side of the compound…"

If it were possible, Bulma would have blushed deeper.

"Oh shut up!"

"Okay, so did you pick a movie?"

"How's your relationship with books?"

"Are you kidding me?! Mom, I love books!

"Good, how about Anna Karenina?"

"Only the book. I never really had the time to watch a movie from beginning to end so I never bothered much."

"Well, the premiere was a few months ago but with Trunks on the loose, I never had time to watch it. So what do you say?"

"Sure, Trunks, come here cupcake!"

Trunks was on a quest of his own, searching for something in the closet. Since he was small, he had the closet door closed and no one could see him. Bulma raised an eyebrow at his lack of response "Baby, there will be no place left for you in the bed if you don't hurry up!"

The closet door opened and both girls started laughing. There stood Trunks, in all his infantile glory! He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt. Being the smart baby he was, he lifted the end of his shirt so he would not trip over and started his mighty crawl back to the bed, somehow managing to get up to it and with a fist in his mouth, he giggled.

"Yes, you're definitely your father's son!"

"Cupcake, smile for the camera!" said Bra taking out her phone.

Trunks' smile grew wider while his fist still in his mouth.

"Come in the middle now!" said Bulma, reaching out for him, kissing his forehead.

Trunks crawled between the two girls and almost instantly, he fell asleep.

"I still wonder how someone so talented at mischief can look so innocent while sleeping…"

"Mom, you look innocent when you sleep too!"

"Wha - I am innocent!"

"Yeah and Cell is one of the good guys!"

"Oh zip it!"

During the movie, Trunks had shifted that much in bed that his head was now resting on Bra's belly and his tiny feet on Bulma's lap. His thumb was in his mouth and he was still in Vegeta's shirt.

"What is it like? The future?"

"Dark."

"When did he die?"

"May 13th."

"What am I like?"

"Hurt. Tired. Consumed. You've been that way ever since he died. Gohan told me that when you saw his body, you refused to let him go and cried for a very long time. You lost the will to live and you starved yourself to death. You came to your senses when you found out you were pregnant."

Silence fell in the room interrupted by Bra who was having a hard time with keeping her tears in check.

"I'm scared mom. What if I fail? What if they defeat me too? What if I am too late? What if anything happened to you?"

"Honey, don't worry about me, I've been through worse and I'm not a weak little human that doesn't know how to defend herself. And you… you're the strongest teenager I have ever met. You're a survivor and above all, you're a princess, a warrior princess. Never doubt yourself."

"I'm trying but I can't escape the what if's! There have always been what if's. I know I can't afford to lose but I don't know if I can take this anymore."

"You can, you're your father's daughter and there's nothing you can't do." said Bulma pulling her in for an embrace. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, locked in that desperate but strong embrace that only a mother could provide. When she felt her daughter drift to sleep, she tucked her in next to Trunks and got up to stop the movie. Careful not to make any noise, she got out of the room.

She wanted to cry, how could she let him go and be happy after doing so?

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Vegeta was flying home. The prince had spent a considerable amount of time inside the chamber but not the full year. It wasn't needed, he knew that he could reach nothing more in there. Choosing the easy way in, he landed on Bulma's balcony, gently sliding the door open.

There they were, his infant son and the blue haired girl he knew wasn't the woman, his daughter's eyes were swollen, clearly after a long session of tears. Trying not to wake them up, he opened the drawer so he could get some fresh clothes. He then heard the bed shift and knew Bra was awake.

"Daddy?" said Bra sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Bra." He whispered so Trunks wouldn't wake up. The kid was a heavy sleeper but he would wake up immediately at the sound of his father's voice. And if that happened, there would be hell to pay.

Bra complied and putting her arm protectively around her baby brother, fell asleep again.

After a long shower, Vegeta exited his old room and went downstairs to eat. What the hell was the woman doing up so early?!

Bulma was at the window, leaning back against the wall with a cup of coffee on her hands. She was distant and never noticed the other presence in the room.

"What's wrong with you?"

She jumped up from surprise. It was something he always did to her, catch her off guard. She was going to miss the bastard. As she rose her eyes to meet his, he noticed that there was indeed something wrong.

"I didn't hear you."

"I wasn't expecting you to hear me… I got in from the balcony. Why are you up? It's almost 6 am."

"It's nothing, I was just thinking."

"And?"

"Never mind."

"Woman, the last time you said never mind, I went off in space and upon my return you had a belly the size of a watermelon!"

"Don't worry, I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

Bulma's eyes were wide open. Of course she wasn't sure about that, she wasn't sure about anything right now, not that she would tell him, but she was considering the chance of a possible pregnancy. It was very early to determine it but her period was 3 days late… and she was never late!

"Cut the crap Bulma, you know full well what I mean."

"So what if I am? Like you care, you'll ignore this one just like you do with Trunks."

"Stop jumping to conclusions woman, you didn't say you were sure. So just forget we ever had this conversation."

He turned around to leave but her hand stopped him.

"Vegeta, there's something I-I…need to ask you…"

"Stop stuttering and ask already!"

"Well, you see, there's the annual Capsule Corp Gala in 2 days to celebrate the company's 35th anniversary. I want you to come with me."

"You want me? What if I don't?"

"Well, you can stay here and babysit Trunks. I'll just go and, well, you know men love me!" said Bulma with a hinting tone.

"Cunning little vixen…"

"It's okay, really…"

"Must I remind you that the only scent you're allowed to have on you, is mine?" he said backing closing the little distance between them.

"Then come with me. Trunks, both grown up and baby version, plus Bra will be there. What do you say?"

"What do I get if I come?"

"A very special treatment…" said Bulma running her hands on his torso.

"Is that so?" said Vegeta putting his hands on her thighs "I always get that treatment of yours. I can smell you want it right now…"

"I'm serious Vegeta, you have to come!"

"Fine, I will, just stop asking. I'm hungry!"

"Make your own food, you know I can't cook!"

"I will" said Bra standing at the door, Trunks awake in her arms.

"Up already?" asked Bulma while walking towards them, giving them both a kiss on their cheeks. As he saw his mother approach, the baby noticed the forth person on the room and smiling brightly, he said his new word "Dadaa!"

The look on Vegeta's face was priceless! Bra and Bulma were both giggling and while the older one put her son o his highchair, the younger started making breakfast.

"Since when does he talk?" asked Vegeta confused.

"Since yesterday evening and he's very proud of his new found game: repeat the same thing all over again!" replied Bulma. Trunks kept clapping his hands happily while looking at Vegeta, proudly repeating his first word. Right then, a fifth one decided to pop in, literally, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey guys!"

"Goku? What are you doing here, transformed?"

"Long story… Hey Vegeta, I thought you might want to spar… Whoa Bra, you're cooking!"

"Yes Goku, I know how to cook! Care to join us?"

"Why even ask girl, he never refuses food!" said Vegeta annoyed.

"Good, I'm setting the table for five then!" replied Bulma happily. Baby Trunks eyed Goku carefully, curious of him. He had seen the man only two times and that was not enough for the little baby. Vegeta saw him from the corner of his eye and before he could say anything, a plate on Bulma's hand fell on the floor, breaking in pieces. Running, she got out of the room.

"What happened?" asked Bra

Already suspicious, Vegeta was quick to cove the whole thing "She's lunatic. You never know with her."

Minutes later, Bulma came in, completely pale and shaking.

"What's wrong mom?"

"N-Nothing baby, I-I- accidentally left something open at the lab and I just remembered that it was dangerous. All fixed though!" she replied, making sure to give a smile.

"Dada?"

"What?"

"Dada?"

"Go on boy, I said what?"

"DADA!"

"Can't you be more specific Trunks?" said Vegeta angry. Blinking, Trunks started laughing at his father's frustration.

"Get used to it Vegeta, he's your kid, he enjoys seeing others frustrate because of him."

"Hn"

"Hey Trunks, you can talk?" asked Goku smiling at the baby.

After eyeing him for a few seconds, he tugged at his father's hand pointing at Goku.

"Dada?"

"He's Kakarot brat."

"Kakawot?"

"Not another one!" said Goku frustrated and whining, earning a laugh from everyone in the room… well… almost…


	21. Clash of the Briefs' !

**So, just the other day, I noticed that the Guest Review thing was turned off and I turned it on =) thanks for your support and your constant reviews. Love you all!**

**I still didn't win the lottery so I don't own this… unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Clash of the Briefs' !**

* * *

It was early morning the next day when Trunks went home. Like the sweet baby sister she was. Bra immediately sensed him and gave him a bone crushing hug, which left the boy nearly breathless. But he couldn't deny the fact that he had missed his little pipsqueak.

It was high time for Bra to start her training, as much as she enjoyed playing with her baby brother, she had a monster to fight and a pair of tin cans to defeat so slacking off was not an option. And even though Trunks had become stronger than Bra thanks to his recent training in the strange chamber, the girl knew his every single move before he could even think of performing it. And that afternoon was payback time… as they say, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold!'…

"Trunks, what if we spar today?" said Bra while preparing lunch.

"Ha! It's been a long time since I last sparred with you, what? a year?"

"Yeah, a year for you but only a few days for me. So, what do you say?"

"You can spar Bra but not here, sorry about that. How about you go somewhere else? Last time someone sparred in the compound, I had to redo a good part of this building."

" 'Kay mom, but you're coming with us, I know how much you love these things. We can go to a secluded area!"

"What? Bra, I can't come, what if something happens? Plus, there's Trunks and my parents are not here to take care of him."

"Oh come on mom, you grew up hanging around a full blooded Saiyan!" replied Trunks while trying to grab a chicken leg without his sister taking notice.

"You surprise me woman!" said a rough voice leaning against the door frame "The boy is right, you grew up with that fool and the weaklings, plus long time ago, you came all the way to the other side of the continent just because you never had the chance to see Frieza on Namek!"

Locking eyes with him and then looking away, she said "That was long time ago Vegeta, I'm a mother now. Things change and so do people."

"Come on mom, it'll be fun! We're not that careless to throw ki blasts without having control over them!" said Bra, flashing a bright, dazzling smile and her trademark puppy dog eyes. "Please? Do it for me, your little girl?"

Bulma sighed. If this was what she would face when the girl was born then she was doomed. That was a trick at which baby Trunks was an expert. "Sometimes, I wish I could be more like your father. He is unfazed by fresh tears-" she said looking at baby Trunks, who in turn gave her a proud smirk "-or by puppy dog eyes." Saying that, she decided that giving up was the best thing to do. Being their offspring, gave the word 'stubborn' a whole new meaning. "Fine, you win, I'm coming."

* * *

2 hours later, the kids stopped at a desert land, surrounded by huge cliffs. As they touched down, Bulma felt Vegeta completely tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked him but got no answer.

Vegeta studied the place carefully. Yes, that was definitely the area!

"Bra why did you stop here?" asked Trunks.

"Don't know. It looked extremely secluded. That's a good thing I guess… we don't want humans to accidentally run into us. Here mom, take Trunks" said Bra handing her brother "Trunks, we're not ascending, that would be unfair judging by recent developments. The only transformation we can make is the Super Saiyan. How does that sound?"

"Good. This should be fun, we both know each other's fighting technique!"

"We'll see about that big brother!"

As soon as they took a fighting stance, Trunks knew something was different. They were both trained by Gohan, who was trained by Piccolo, so they both had the same fighting stance. They had succeeded in learning Vegeta's unique fighting technique, so needless to say, they were supposed to predict what the other would do. But he couldn't recognize what the hell was his sister doing. Bra was a fighter who preferred the offensive but right now, she was on the defensive.

Noticing the boy's slight discomfort, Vegeta smirked. Oh this was going to be good!

Half an hour later, Trunks was shocked. He couldn't anticipate his sister's moves while she knew each one of his. Bra had gone from defensive to offensive right when Trunks wasn't guarding himself but he was smart not to do the same mistake twice. Smirking at her brother's uneasiness, she decided to drop her bombshell.

"You thought you could anticipate my moves? Bad Trunksie! You see, I created my own technique."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night while everyone was asleep. The GR has ki blocking walls, no one could sense me in there. I couldn't sleep!"

"You little insomniac!"

"It served it's purpose. I'm still Gohan's 'do or die' thingy but I don't fight like him, Piccolo or dad. I fight like Bra."

"Guys what's going on?" came Goku's cheery voice. He was with Gohan and Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha following close "Look at this! I haven't been here in a while!" he said looking at Vegeta.

"Alright, what's the deal about this place? I asked Vegeta, he ignored me, you recognize it too. TALK!" demanded Bulma.

Scratching the back of his head, Goku gave a sheepish grin "This is the place where Vegeta and I fought for the first time, 4 years ago!"

"Kakawot!"

"You go get him cupcake!" said Bra laughing while baby Trunks was proudly clapping his hands.

"Aw Bra, don't be so mean!" said Goku whining.

"What? Embrace your Saiyan origins Goku! Now, I hope you guys are done chatting, I have a spar pending!" smirked Bra "Trunks, I'm done with the warm up, come on!"

Trunks knew the tone in her voice and couldn't help but smirk back. Simultaneously, both of them transformed.

"You learned my technique Trunks, now we're even!"

"Good sis, let's do this!"

The only thing heard aside from the spar was the baby's happy cheers on Bra. While he was smiling and saying "Bwa" all the time, Krillin couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Bulma, how old is Trunks?"

"Well… the grown up is 20 while the baby is almost 7 months, why?"

"He can talk, the baby I mean!"

"Well Krillin, he's just like his mommy! I was a prodigy, at the age of 1 I could count to 100, at the age of 6 I could built things with my dad and I created the Dragon Radar when I was 16! He's my little boy, plus he's half Saiyan. They tend to develop quickly."

Krillin only nodded while Vegeta felt his rival's eyes on him and betrayed a smirk.

"They're good" said Goku "While both of them are extremely smart in the battlefield and Trunks is stronger, Bra is a genius! She knows how to turn things in her favor. It seems she has taken a lot from Vegeta."

"Oh believe me Goku," said Bulma sighing "You don't wanna know!"

* * *

3 hours later, Bra was done with her brother, completely defeating him. Trunks lay on the ground, frustrated while Bra was in the air, hands on hips, laughing. Touching down, she gave him a hand so he could get up.

"This Trunksie, is something else you get for leaving me behind!"

"Oh come on sis, I got a lot of things for leaving you behind, why can't you just drop it?" said Trunks whining.

"Ha! As if! I'll do no such thing Trunks. Mom told me not to show you mercy!"

Trunks glared at Bulma while she laughed "Don't look at me!"

"The other mom Mr. Einstein!"

"Oh…"

"We should get going" said Bulma "this little guy put up a huge fight so he could watch the spar!"

"You're right, Chichi must be throwing a fit!"

"Hey guys, before you go… there's the annual Capsule Corp Gala tomorrow, we're celebrating the company's 35th anniversary. I want you all there, no objections. I don't care if you have training to do. I want to enjoy some 'Friends & Family' moments while we still can. Don't make me or Bra drag you there by force!" said Bulma slightly raising her voice while looking at Vegeta.

"I'd love to see you both try…" muttered the prince.

"Fine by me" said Goku "Gohan and I aren't training anyway."

"I guess…" said Krillin

"It's not like I'm going to fight against Cell so I'm in too!" replied Yamcha.

"What about you Piccolo?" asked Bra approaching him.

"I'll try kid" said the Namekian.

"Good! Yamcha, what about Tien, can you tell him?"

"Sure thing B, I'll let him know!"

"Well then, it's better if we head home. I have 3 hungry Saiyans to feed, 4 if Trunks decides to wake up and grace us with his presence! See you tomorrow?"

With everyone nodding, the odd group of 4 adults and a baby took off towards West City.

"Yamcha, you should stop ogling Bra. I don't think Vegeta is able to handle more of it."

"What? Goku, I wasn't ogling her!"

"Look, I know you can't get over Bulma and Bra is her carbon copy. But remember that she's still 18 and from a different timeline. He may seem like he doesn't care but believe me, a child is always a parent's greatest weakness. And Bra is Vegeta's daughter."

"I don't think so Goku, all Vegeta cares about is himself!"

"Yamcha, I don't expect you to suddenly like him. But I know better, both Bulma and I know him better than you do and behind his cold exterior lies someone who cares. So just drop this. I'm asking it as a friend. Anyway, we should get going Gohan, see you tomorrow guys, just follow Bra's ki to find the place!"

Pressing two fingers on his forehead, Goku and Gohan left, leaving there Piccolo, Krillin and a very stunned Yamcha.


	22. 3 Words

Hey folks! Thank you for all the sweet reviews, it means a lot to me =) I have some great news: KaliforniaKoastal and I decided to write a story, together! It's called "Empire of the son" and it's a sequel to her story, "Trunks and Goten take planet Vegeta"! You can find it on my favorites or search our shared account, SaiyanPrincessOfCalifornia =)

I also wanted to thank KaliforniaKoastal, she helped me a lot with this chapter, again! :D

I don't own!

Ps: If you're curious about Bulma's dress, just google Olivia Wilde Golden Globes 2011. I fell in love with that gown the first moment I saw it! The boot pumps Bulma's wearing are Olivia's =)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: 3 Words.**

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and checked herself out. Her hair was put up in a very neat bun. She was wearing drop earrings but no necklace since her gown was jeweled enough. Her make up was simple and yet captivating: the black eyeliner and black thick mascara that were perfectly framing her bright blue eyes, light blush powder and a sweet pink lipgloss. All in all, she was perfect.

She slipped her gold boot pumps and took a deep breath… Yes, Bulma Briefs was an extremely beautiful woman and she knew it. Content with herself, she left her bedroom, closing the dor behind her.

Bra was still laughing at her brother's face. It was priceless, she had left her room a few minutes ago and as soon as she had made an appearance at the living room, she faced 2 completely different face expressions. The first one was Vegeta's guarded but proud face. The prince's expression though was nothing compared to the lavender haired boy's, who was staring wide eyed with his jaw dropped.

"Bra? What the hell's going on with you?"

"I'm wearing a dress silly!"

"I've never seen you in a dress!"

"Well get used to it. I'm a girl!"

No malice or anger was in her voice though. She was extremely happy for no reason. There was no Cell waiting for them to fight. Tonight was all about enjoying her teenage life.

Trunks was proudly examining his little sister, and deep down sad for the woman she had become. It was difficult for him to see that the little girl who once called her brother to chase the monsters away from her closet, had become the woman standing now in front of him. She was practically glowing, she was wearing what she would call a white strapless cocktail dress (which was extremely short for his liking but not that he was going to argue about it). Her dress had black diamonds encrusted here and there and a heart shaped bust. Wanting to keep her cover, she was transformed, thus she had blonde hair. Said hair were unbelievably tamed, they were let down in loose curls and her bangs were now gone from the year spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, becoming shoulder length hair. She was wearing diamond loop earrings and a pair of black leather pumps.

"Hey, where's Trunks?"

"In his playpen but he's not ready yet."

"Are you kidding me?! We're gonna be late, we have to get you dressed cupcake, you're wearing a tuxedo just like your older self and daddy. Gosh you're going to be the planet's cutest baby!"

Baby Trunks gave her his undeniably cute smile and Bra picked him up, heading toward his nursery.

"Dad?"

"Hn"

"What should I expect from my sister and mom, since they're the same?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise brat" said Vegeta coolly. Trunks swallowed and they waited till Bra came again downstairs, with his baby version all tuxed up. He was indeed a cute baby!

Suddenly footsteps were heard from upstairs which meant that Bulma was ready.

"Are you done yet?! I aged here waiting for your hideous-"

All of his words flew out of the window when he saw her. Bra smirked at her speechless father while he took in all the beauty that Bulma was. He had been at every corner of the Cold empire but he had never seen a woman who could even come close to this one. Again, he was reminded of how she had gotten under his skin. It was there and then that he realized that if his planet was still existent, she would have made a perfect queen, the most beautiful of them all, even if it meant breaking the rules. She was wearing a black jeweled strapless gown, fit for a royal ball. Her hair was put up in a bun, her make up was flawless and her blue eyes were captivating. Those same blue eyes had captivated him long ago and he knew they would hold their spell on him as long as he lived.

Bulma descended the stairs, careful not to fall, which was easier said than done with _ him _in front of her, she had seen him in a tux before but there was something different about that man today. His black dress shirt and black suit jacket framed his well defined muscles perfectly and if she loved him before she was now completely mad about him. He was very handsome and it took a lot of willpower from her part to keep it simple and not do something which was going to leave them both at home, possibly her bedroom, the gala be damned. But she would let him make his moves tonight. After all, she could see his lustful eyes ravishing her.

"Mama!"

Her little boy's voice brought her back to reality and she saw both him and the older Trunks in their tuxes.

"Gosh, look at my handsome boys! Good thing you got your looks from me!"

While baby Trunks giggled, the older one blushed and Vegeta smirked. Two could play at that game…

"You're the ugliest thing I have ever seen woman, please stop flattering yourself!"

Bra laughed at her parents' comments.

"Honey, you look gorgeous! Are those the new contact lens you created?"

"So do you mom, you look like a queen. Yes they are, I made them the exact color of my eyes. It would be confusing if I showed up with the transformation's teal pupiless eyes…"

"You did a great job at replicating the color sweetie. We should probably get going"

"Yeah mom, I'm taking care of baby Trunks tonight. He doesn't mind, isn't that right cupcake?"

Trunks smiled brightly at Bra wrapping his chubby arms around her neck, hugging her.

"Okay then, all set. If you get tired Bra, don't hesitate to hand him over."

* * *

Trunks was talking to the Z fighters while Vegeta was restlessly scanning the place. The prince was going insane, he had now both the woman and his daughter to look after. This was hell and he was dead again or this was a plain joke from the Namek… oh the Namek! That's why he decided not to show up, pretending to be teaching the little green plant who was now the planet's new guardian. He was going to skin him alive, the coward!

Bra was having the time of her life. She was surrounded by boys, much to her father's disdain and she didn't mind. Her brother and Vegeta tried to talk her out of the dress while in their limo (yes, Vegeta had decided to go with them, a thing which still baffled her) but their words fell to deaf ears. So as soon as she got out of it, she was blinded by the press, which had 'accidentally' managed to get there, had threatened a random girl while the (not so) poor creature was hitting on an oblivious prince and she was flooded by boys. It was the kind of attention she loved. She was her mother's daughter after all and she knew what she had.

Vegeta and Bulma were in a very awkward silence with each other and to top it all off, the beautiful heiress had to talk the press out of pestering him. Sure she couldn't tell them to fear for their lives but they had gotten the message.

Trunks was looking around all the time. He was restless and Bra knew he was up to something but she would find out later.

Baby Trunks was another matter. As soon as they had stepped out of the limo, he was in Bra's arms and all the attention had been on him. Being his shy and unfriendly self, he was startled from the flash and had accidentally burned a few cameras just from losing control of his power. It was Vegeta that had caught him by his little arm, silently telling him that everything was okay and the baby had buried his face on Bra's neck.

Then there had been the questions regarding Trunks' paternity, all of them directed at Vegeta. Luckily Bulma had stepped in, saving the day. So much for the tabloids…

From the corner of his eye, Trunks could see the girl he had been watching the whole time. She was tall and slender, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a simple red dress with matching red shoes and she had completely mesmerized him.

"She's Suna, my secretary."

Trunks turned around and saw his mother flash him a bright smile.

"She's 20, she may be young but the only one in the company able to put up with my legendary tempers. She's sweet so go for it."

"Playing Cupid mom?" asked Trunks smirking.

"Well, since I can't play Cupid for me, the least I can do is play for my little boy." and with that said, she gave him a push, which took a lot of effort considering the fact that he was pure muscle mass.

Smiling, she went to take care of the night's most important thing: Vegeta!

"Hey guys!"

The Z fighters turned around to see Bulma with a content smile on her face.

"How's it going?"

"Gosh Bulma, you look like a princess!" said Goku staring at her wide eyed.

"Well, I am my own company's princess but thank you!"

"You've done an amazing job Bulma" said Chichi. The raven haired woman had traded her traditional Chinese outfit for a long emerald green dress. She looked very beautiful. She then locked eyes with her deadly prince. Deciding that it was a 'now or never' thing, she took a few steps closer to him.

"Mind if I take him guys? Come on Vegeta, we need to talk!" she said grabbing his hand. "Don't stand there like rock statues guys, scatter around. And please, while I'm gone, keep an eye on that daughter of mine." she added winking, leaving with Vegeta in tow.

"Is something going on?" asked Krillin while still looking at the two.

"We'll have to wait in order to find out" replied Goku.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta were standing at the huge balcony. It was mid May but it was very warm. They stayed like that for a few minutes, which seemed like hours, neither of them willing to break the silence. Then it just happened…

"Woman-"

"No, let me tell you something while I still have the guts or the mood to do it." Said Bulma grabbing his hands turning him on his left so he could face her.

"Vegeta… I'm pregnant!"


	23. Not giving up!

**Here's chapter 23! Thank you for your reviews =)**

**PS: This chapter is the second part of the annual Capsule Corp Gala. I know Vegeta may be a little OOC to you but even though I believe GT was lame, we all saw him after Bra's birth. So I think her presence in this timeline changed him A LOT!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Dragonball, Akira Toriyama does and I don't own the song ("I won't give up"), Jason Mraz does :S**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: Not giving up!**

* * *

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant…"

She was pregnant and he had been right with his suspicions. He was just dreading the truth. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't fit for a father, hell, he wasn't taking care of the boy! He was growing fond of Trunks and Bra, not that he would ever admit. But a second one while the boy wasn't even a year old?

"I know you've said you'll leave as soon as you defeat the androids and Goku. I didn't tell you this to keep you here, I would never do that and I have no right to do so. But I thought you should know. I would never forgive myself if you didn't know about the baby's existence."

"Woman I-"

"No seriously Vegeta, don't say anything. We've been through this once before and I'm not going to have the same discussion again, not tonight. I also don't know if this baby is Bra so I would really appreciate if you wouldn't tell them. She may get her hopes up and I don't want to upset her. She's been through enough as it is."

"Bulma-"

"Look, I just wanted you to know that's all. I have to go."

Bulma made a step towards the party but his hand grabbed her wrist, not letting her go.

"I heard you woman but you never gave me chance to say anything!"

She stared at him wide eyed…

"I'm not going to tell you how thrilled I am about all this. I don't know what to think anymore. But I know that wherever I am, I will make sure that nothing happens to them. I may even make sure to protect your hideous face but I'll think about it…" he said with a smirk

Bulma smiled at him tightening the grip around his hand. She was caught off guard when he placed a hand on her belly, his face showing deep concentration. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and removed his hand.

"It's her, it's Bra. She's still very small and faint, but recognizable. I agree with you though, we shouldn't tell them."

"I wasn't going to. Are you coming inside?"

"Go on, I'll come later."

Bulma left, leaving Vegeta alone there. He looked up at the sky, searching for that special star…

* * *

"B, is everything okay?" asked Goku when he saw her come back alone.

"Huh?" Bulma turned around to face her friends "Yeah, why?"

"Don't know, just asking… where's Geta?"

"Outside but it's better if you leave him alone for a bit, he's not very talkative right now, not that he ever was…" sighed Bulma.

"Did you just have one of your legendary fights?" inquired Krillin semi laughing.

"No, it was a small talk actually…" smiled the heiress "I missed you guys! I haven't seen you since forever and with the recent fiasco and all…"

"Mama!" came a loud but cute voice.

"Here comes the reason I breathe!" giggled Bulma "Hey baby, have you been a good boy for grandma and Bra?"

"Mama pwetty! Twunks good!" exclaimed a very cheerful Trunks, earning a set of "Aw's " from the group and a big kiss from Bulma.

"Mom, where's Trunks?" asked Bra searching for her brother "I mean, I can sense him nearby but I can't see him."

"Flirting with my assistant" said Bulma winking "What about you, your father almost had a heart attack! He was pretty pissed off, not that he would ever admit that, but I can read him like an open book!"

"I knew there was something going on, I'm making a mental note to pester him tomorrow about this girl, what did you say her name was? Huh, dad pissed off because of me? Now this I gotta see!" said Bra marching towards her father but Bulma stopped her.

"Bra, I don't think this is a good time. Leave him be, he'll come back later."

"Relax mom, if there's someone able to handle dad besides you, that's me." and saying that she left.

"Bulma, what's going on with him?" asked Goku when the others scattered around. He knew her long enough to tell there was something she wasn't willing to share with everyone.

The heiress knew he was stubborn and wouldn't drop the subject. Sighing, she decided to share her secret with her childhood friend. After all, he was like a little brother to her. "Okay, just promise me you won't tell a soul about this, ESPECIALLY Trunks and Bra. And let me hand the baby to my mom, now that he can talk it's not safe sharing secrets around him."

Bulma left and Chichi noticed Goku was in deep thoughts.

"Goku, can you tell what's going on with her?" asked Chichi.

"No but this must be something important, did you notice that she wasn't willing to share it with us while the others were here?"

"Well, we're going to find out soon!" said Chichi noticing that the blue haired woman was coming towards them.

"Well, what's going on B?" asked Goku.

"It's just that… I'm pregnant. I told him and he took the news better than I thought. From what he told me, I'm expecting Bra but I still want to hide this from her, at least for now. So don't forget about your promise, you won't tell anyone, not even my parents!"

"Come here you, let me give you a hug, I was keeping the tabs on you when you were expecting Trunks but since you didn't tell us I figured I could play at that game too. I never got the chance to congratulate you!" said Goku happily giving her a bear hug.

"Gee, thanks, that's called stalking you lug head!"

"Bulma… are you sure about this? I mean, you just had Trunks 6 months ago and giving birth to a half Saiyan baby is torture, you nearly died from what you told me a few days ago." said Chichi.

"I know Chi, but I survived in the future and I really want Bra in my life-"

"Okay, here she comes, be careful!" warned them Goku.

"Hey mom, dad is looking for you, he's at the same spot you left him."

Raising an eyebrow, Bulma went to the balcony where she had led Vegeta earlier.

* * *

He was there and she hugged him from behind, running her hands over his torso, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"She told me you were looking for me."

Turning around to face her, Bulma noticed he had a serious look on his face, not grave but nervous.

"I may not be father of the year, I know I don't even try but the truth is I don't now what to do with my life anymore. I have a 6 month old son and you're expecting the girl. I'm staying. For them, for the kids, for you. you're saving me and it took me a long time to realize that, or better say, admit that. I just need time. That's all I'm asking. I'm not my father, I will never be. I can't be!"

Bulma stared at him wide eyed, jaw dropped. Was he serious? Was he really staying?

"Pinch me."

"What?"

"Pinch me. My Prince Charming is staying!"

"I'm a prince, but I'm certainly not charming woman. Just because I'm staying doesn't mean I'll become a mini Kakarot. I don't do sweet."

"I never told you to. I like my bad man. I wouldn't trade him for sweet talks!" said Bulma smiling.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

They stared at each other for a few seconds until he closed the distance between them kissing her.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Her entire system was on fire but his kiss was a gentle one, the complete opposite of what he was. She deepened the kiss, allowing him to pull her closer, feeling his heartbeat. She then broke the kiss, suddenly realizing that they were on a balcony with a Gala on the go.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

"You owe me a dance Mister! Last year you were in space and I was pregnant. I did PR all evening and that was so boring. Plus I love this song so no objections!"

He complied, though he didn't know why, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead to her's.

_Well I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it!_

Inside, Goku and Chichi were going towards the balcony when suddenly, he froze and stared ahead.

"Chi, we need to find another place, Bulma and Vegeta are out there."

Chichi gave him a wicked grin, walking towards the balcony's French doors, hiding herself so they wouldn't see her. They were both stunned at what they saw: Bulma and Vegeta, his hands on her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, foreheads pressed together... they were dancing…

"I see it but I don't believe it…" muttered Chichi "Say Goku, this is just an illusion that my tired mind created right? That's not Vegeta, **right**?"

"That's him alright!" said Goku with a big smile on his face. If it wasn't for the flame hair, he would think he was dreaming. Vegeta, of all people, dancing? And he looked so at ease…

**Click!**

Chichi turned off her camera "This is something I'll give to Bulma. They actually look kinda cute…"

* * *

Hell, again. Was this what he was supposed to endure for the rest of his days? Was this some sort of joke? He was paying for all his sins, right? His daughter surrounded by boys and hitting on them but one had particularly crossed the line!

~ 20 minutes ago ~

"_You better keep your hands away from my daughter or I'll break your neck!"_

_The kissing couple immediately broke the kiss, staring at the black haired man, the boy fearing for his life and the girl pissed off at her father's antics, it was nice to know that he cared though…_

"_You have two seconds to get out of my sight!"_

_The dark haired guy turned to his right to see the blonde girl he was kissing. She was reddened from anger and embarrassment._

"_Rai go, I'll talk to you later." she said while the man, her father, growled. He walked away._

"_Dad what the hell was that, why did you do that?"_

"_You were making out with him, that's inappropriate."_

"_What? I wasn't making out, what are you talking about?"_

"_I wasn't born yesterday girl!"_

"_Sure dad, thanks a lot!"_

_Saying that, the girl left, stomping her feet in anger. He chuckled._

~ Now ~

Vegeta chuckled again at his daughter's angered face. The boy was nowhere to be found. He was still at the event though. He sighed. This was his 7th glass of whiskey and needless to say he was starting to feel dizzy. Saiyans and drinks were a dangerous combination but due to an entire life spent on Frieza's ship purging planets, he had grown somewhat immune to alcohol.

The woman was PR-ing, again. The little brat was with the ditzy blonde. The prince's number one enigma was the woman. The second was the ditzy blonde. How on Earth did someone with the old man's brains marry a woman that could pass for Kakarot's twin in brain department!

"Hey Geta!"

'Speak of the devil…' "What Kakarot?"

"Bulma told me the good news, looks like we'll be having our own Bra!"

"Far from it. She will not be a fighter!"

"Will you stay?"

"I don't know. Why even ask anyway?"

"Well, Bulma's my best friend. She's like a sister to me!"

"Good. Go away now Kakarot."

"Oh come on! Anyway, I saw Trunks making out with a girl before."

"Stop gossiping you sly dog. Let him do whatever he wants."

"Looks like Bra will be having a boyfriend by the end of the night…"

"Your point being? She'd better not!" snapped Vegeta.

"Hello everyone. My name's Bra and I wanted to congratulate the one and only Bulma Briefs for this amazing Gala. You're truly the best B!" said Bra winking and blowing a kiss at her mother. She was on stage, with a microphone in her hand. He saw that every man in there was staring at her as if she was some sort of goddess, but what irritated Vegeta the most was the weakling's face! That idiot was so dead!

"As you all know, tonight's Capsule Corp's 35th anniversary. The empire is expanding and making our life easier with their products. Thank you Ted and Bulma, because I know that both of you put your heart and soul in your inventions. Capsule Corp creates with love! And I'm singing this with love."

Bra started to sing Happy Birthday to Capsule Corp, while everyone was staring wide eyed at her. She had an amazing voice, flawless. Everyone loved her and just as she sang the last note, a giant cake in the shape of Capsule Corp's famous 'CC' logo was brought in. As soon as she got down, Bulma gave her a bone crushing hug (that obviously didn't affect her daughter much), her eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you honey. I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" replied Bra hugging her back.

Vegeta was shocked. It had been a long time since he had last heard that voice. And now the girl could also sing, perfect, flawless, with the same voice. The woman had loved it as well apparently…

"Bra, I didn't know you could sing!"

"She can sing alright!" said Trunks, walking in "Since she was a little girl actually. We don't know how she got that voice but mom and I love to hear her sing!"

Vegeta's face betrayed a smile…


	24. Birthday party

**Guys thanks for the reviews =) Here's chapter 24, enjoy =D**

**I don't own…**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: Birthday Party**

* * *

"Twunks!"

Trunks opened his eyes when he felt a pair of small hands on his face. The sunrays were pretty strong and he was forced to hide his face under the pillow. Seeing this as his opportunity, baby Trunks crawled and sat on the boy's back, calling his name so he would get up.

"Come on Trunks, don't piss him off. He's really happy today!"

Muttering incoherent words, Trunks tickled the baby until he sat on the bed and rolled on his back, facing the ceiling. At the end of his bed was Bra, smiling at both of them.

"Come on, grandma already made breakfast and mom said we should both go downstairs. She said something about a party I think. And the baby won't shut up without us."

"Fine sis, let me take a shower and I'll be there in a few minutes."

" 'Kay! Come on cupcake, Trunks will join us in a bit!"

It had been a sleepless night for Trunks. He had a lot to think about and last night's events were still very much alive on his mind. 'At least Bra didn't notice.' he thought and went to shower.

15 minutes later, Trunks found himself in the kitchen, with Bra on his left, Vegeta on his right, Bulma across the table with baby Trunks between her and Vegeta, feeding him something that he obviously didn't like and his grandparents next to Bulma. Raising her eyes from her breakfast, she began to speak.

"We've got plans today…"

"Again? Woman, must I remind you that the freak expects us twice stronger in a week?!" said Vegeta.

"Geta behave!" replied Bulma angrily.

"It's Gohan's birthday." said Bra without even looking at them.

Silence fell on the room and Bulma could see clearly that Bra was sad from all the 'Gohan's birthday' conversation so she decided to speak again.

"Well, Chichi invited us for a barbecue. And by invited, I mean all of us, me, Vegeta, mom, dad, Bra and both versions of Trunks. And no Vegeta, if you think I'll let you spar with Goku you're wrong."

"But-"

"No buts. We will all act civil today!"

"Woman, acting civil is extremely complicated for Kakarot!"

"Anyway, mom dad, are you coming?"

"Sorry dear, I can't come." said Dr. Briefs "I need to finish a project and I'm fixing the rusty time machine."

"Oh grandpa, about that, how's it going? I can help if you want." offered Trunks.

"No need my boy, I just want to see one of your time machines, that would be perfect."

"Well" said Bra "they're exactly the same so I can give you mine" she reached inside her pocket "Here!"

"I truly am a genius!" stated Bulma with a huge grin on her face at which Vegeta rolled his eyes, muttering a simple "Joy" .

"So, clear your schedule guys because we're going to Mt. Paozu today."

When they finished breakfast, Bra went to Dr. Briefs "Come on grandpa, let me show you the controls and everything." and she dragged everyone outside. She took the capsule and threw it to the ground, the time machine standing tall after the smoke cleared.

Vegeta's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider at the sight of his family's royal crest on the girl's time machine. He lost himself in his thoughts while she was explaining the functions to the old an, who was grinning like a child.

"Oh my dearies, I discovered this nice bakery yesterday, we should try some pastries. Vegeta dear, you sure need some sweets after all. You work so much!"

Then there was the ditzy blonde… sure she was a living legend. Never, in all his spatial travels, had he met a woman as dumb as this one. Add the fact that he was staying here for a long time…

* * *

Afternoon came soon and the Briefs were heading to Mt Paozu. Bulma was wearing a simple beige dress with brown flats while Bra was wearing a floral pattern dress with beige flats. Baby Trunks was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt, Vegeta's shirt was black and the grown up Trunks' was gray.

Chichi was cooking for an army! Well, sort of, she had 5 grown up Saiyans to feed plus 10 other guests who were humans, a cat and a pig. So in terms of nutrition, that was close to an army.

While they were all laughing and chatting, Piccolo and Vegeta were leaning against a tree, keeping each other a silent company…

"WOMAN! FOOD!"

Everyone gasped. Trunks was scowling, arms crossed looking like a miniature version of his father. Said father smirked and chuckled. If it were possible, steam would have come out of Bulma's ears, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Vegeta and if looks could kill, he would have been tortured and dead by now.

"Oh really Trunks? Let's see what else your daddy taught you…" said Bulma angrily, picked him up and went to Gohan, pointing at him "Who is he Trunks?"

"Go'an"

"Good, and this?" she pointed at Chichi. The baby stared at the raven haired woman for a few seconds then turned his face over his father. The prince smirked but said nothing. Angry for not getting help, he still stared at Chichi. Satisfied, Bulma said "She's Chichi, Gohan's mommy."

Baby Trunks smiled and stared at her mother's next chosen one. It was Tien but he didn't know that…

"Baby this guy is called Tien."

Next, he saw his father's favorite one and smiling, he exclaimed "Kakawot!"

"No sweetie, he's Goku."

"No, Kakawot!" and with that said, he crossed his arms and scowled angrily. Goku broke the silence with a loud laugh "Gosh Trunks, you look like a mini Vegeta!"

At his father's mention, he knew everyone called him Vegeta, he smiled brighty.

"Now who's this?" she asked pointing at a dark haired man. Trunks smiled evilly. Oh this was easy…

"Yummy!"

"Looked like he wanted to eat me…" said Yamcha sheepishly.

"Don't worry weakling, you're not part of his diet yet!" replied Vegeta from the tree.

Trunks evil smile widened. Oh so he had another name too… he was going to find out soon, he realized in his smart little brain that there were a lot of people he didn't know but that was going to change.

* * *

Bra saw Piccolo alone and approached him.

"Piccolo, may I ask you something?"

"Sure girl" replied the Namekian. There was something about the siblings that made him softer than he was, probably because they were Gohan's pupils.

"It's about the Namekian Dragon balls, let's just say that I want to use them to revive someone, is there any limitation to their power?"

"Well, I fused with another Namekian while I was there three years ago and because of the fusion, I know that the old elder had a limit to 10 years, which means that whoever was dead for more than 10 years, couldn't be revived. But he died and I don't know if the elder Moori changed that limit. Dende though told me that they were improved.

"Dende? The new guardian?"

"Yes, he became friends with Bulma, Krillin and Gohan during their stay on Namek. You want to revive everyone in the future don't you?"

"Yes, well, I can't revive Goku because he died of his heart disease…"

"You're a good kid Bra. You hold too much goodness in you. Never lose that!"

"Thanks Piccolo."

"Hey guys!" shouted Trunks "We're about to cut the cake!"

"Coming Trunks!" yelled Bra "Let's go and celebrate our one and only Gohan." and together with Piccolo, they headed inside.

Vegeta waited for everyone to get inside and blocked Yamcha's way.

"Oh no, you're not going inside."

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"Listen up weakling because I'm not going to say this again. I've been patient beyond comprehension so I'm warning you: whatever thing you had with the woman in the past, **Leave. My. Daughter. Out. Of. This!"**

"What the hell are you talking about?!" said Yamcha nervously.

"I noticed the way you look at Bra you idiot. And I know what you're thinking, but only because she's her mother's carbon copy doesn't mean that you can eye fuck her. I don't want you to look at her, I don't want you to talk to her, I don't even want you to breathe near her. Snap out of it, she's 18! Next time you do that, I'm going to crush your bones one by one. Did I make myself clear?!" said the prince and without waiting for a reply, he left.

* * *

Later that night, Vegeta was at the compound's roof watching the stars.

"Hey dad!" came a dual voice from behind. Trunks and Bra sat at both sides of Vegeta and followed his gaze.

"There" he said "the red star in Orion's belt… planet Vegeta."

"I never thought the red star in Orion's belt was planet Vegeta. And I've been staring at that red dot ever since I was a kid." said Trunks.

"Dad, what was our planet like?" asked Bra.

"It was hot with two suns. The planet was red, they used to call it 'the blood ruby'. "

"What were they like?"

"You're a Saiyan boy, you should know."

"No, I mean, our grandparents."

Vegeta didn't speak for a moment. It was painful enough to see how much Bra resembled his mother. But he decided to answer nonetheless.

"My father was a king with an iron fist. No one dared disobey him. But he proved himself a coward when he handed me to Frieza. He chose the easy way out, I would have never handed my own son to the freak, knowing the kind of life he was to live. My mother on the other hand was what we called 'the pure hearts'. She didn't like to fight, she had the strength though. She used to say that fighting was barbaric but she was very fiery. She had a talent that no other living Saiyan ever had and no one knew about it. No one except me… she could sing."

"But…"

"Yes, you have her voice Bra. Your mother told me that her side of the family is made from scientists and cooks. But no musicians. Plus, I could never forget that voice."

"I always wondered where that came from…" said Bra smiling.

It was 4 am when the siblings went to sleep. Vegeta went to Bulma's room, thinking about the promise he made to his daughter… she wanted to go to the beach, he would keep his promise and go with them to the beach! He was becoming soft and he knew that he would become even more once the girl was born. He got under the covers next to his blue haired witch and wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her still flat belly… he instantly fell asleep!


	25. Born to die

**Thank you, thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions! You're the best =D Here's chapter 25, I skipped the whole battle with Cell thing because we all saw it plus I'm not very good at fighting scenes =P**

**I don't own Dragon Ball and/or Born to die. Akira Toriyama and Lana Del Rey are the lucky ones! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: Born to die!**

* * *

With training, the Gala, Gohan's birthday party and every other little thing, 6 days came and went, unnoticed. Keeping promises wasn't a hard feat for Vegeta. He was extremely exhausted and while everyone else around him did other activities other than training, he didn't care! Bulma was always at the lab, fixing Android 16, Trunks and Bra offered their help once or twice but Bulma had flat out refused with the pretext that they already had a lot of other things to do. So the siblings spent their time in the GR with their father and were quickly improving. Bra had yet to gain full control of her ascended form but she had a little bit of it and unless she got really angry, she could actually hold her own.

Baby Trunks was always cranky and grumpy. He wasn't the center of attention anymore and this was a thing that bothered him a lot because he was left with his grandma all day. Where were his Mama, Dada, Bwa and Twunks?! Did they forget about him?! The baby didn't like the 'forget about him' part at all! How could someone just forget about him?! So, he was trying to find something that would help him… Fresh tears… yes, fresh tears always worked. Giving a baby smirk, he immediately started wailing, letting his grandma know that something was definitely wrong.

"Oh there, there honey, don't cry! Are you hungry? Weird you just ate and you don't need changing either… oh you wanted your grandma didn't you?" cooed Bunny.

Trunks started to cry even louder and right that instant, Vegeta entered the kitchen. The baby stopped crying, eyeing his father with puffy red eyes.

Her eyes widening with realization, Bunny Briefs smiled brightly. "You just wanted your daddy didn't you? Vegeta dear, you must be really hungry, you are a growing man after all! Here, take Trunks while I get you something to eat!" and without warning, she passed the baby to him.

Vegeta was totally shocked, who in his right mind would leave him with a baby? Then again, the ditzy blonde wasn't in her right mind, and he wasn't going to refuse food… a Saiyan never did that, it was a taboo!

Trunks smirked evilly, something that didn't go unnoticed by his father. Yes, his plan had worked! Too bad he couldn't do that cool thing everybody did. Why couldn't he stand on his own two feet?!

Vegeta noticed the all too familiar look in his son's face and chuckled. 'Evil brat!' he thought to himself. When he heard footsteps in the hallway, he looked up to see Trunks and Bra entering the room as well. The baby's eyes lit up, mentally patting himself on his back. Fresh tears were an amazing trick. As if on cue, Bulma entered the room too. Satisfied, Trunks sat on Vegeta's lap watching them carefully.

"Hey baby I missed you! Have you been a good boy for grandma?" said Bulma cooing while picking him up. Baby Trunks scowled, who did she think she was?! She had abandoned him all morning, no one abandoned Trunks!

"Mom, why's he upset all of a sudden?" asked Bra noticing his scowl.

Bulma laughed at the baby's face. "Well, he's been ignored all morning. I've been in the lab, you guys have been training and that's why he's upset."

"Hey dad" said Bra changing the topic "You remember the promise right? Say, how about today?"

"We'll be fighting Cell in 4 days and all you can think about is the beach. You're definitely your mother's daughter girl!" said Vegeta rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Yup, my little girl!" said Bulma happily.

"Please, pretty please?" pleaded Bra with her puppy dog eyes. Vegeta lost all control over himself and sighed. "When?"

"Today after lunch" she said without hesitation "Then we'll train and only train, no more distractions, I swear! What do you say mom? You could definitely use some relaxing time, you look extremely pale."

"I guess…" replied Bulma eating.

"Yes dear, you're pale and hungry! It's nice to know you enjoy my cooking!" stated Mrs. Briefs happily, clapping her hands.

"So Trunks, how's Suna?" inquired Bulma.

Trunks' face reddened and Vegeta and Bra smirked.

"Who's Suna Trunks?" asked the girl watching him carefully.

"Uh… no one really…" quickly replied Trunks.

"Well, it didn't seem like nothing boy." stated Vegeta calmly, with Bulma barely restraining her laugh.

Bra's eyes instantly widened with realization. "She's the blondie with the red dress at the Gala isn't she? Oh Trunksie's got a girlfriend!" said Bra in a teasing tone.

"Shut up pipsqueak, I saw you and that dark haired boy!" snapped Trunks, his face red as a tomato.

"Trunks and Suna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" recited Bra singing. Then she registered Trunks' words and replied "Well, I was doing nothing wrong plus I was interrupted by a certain someone!"

"Careful girl, you were doing something very wrong, you were making out with him in a crowded place full of people!" replied Vegeta.

"I already told you once, I was doing no such thing!" said Bra narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Ha, like I don't know how does 'making out' look like! Don't forget your mere presence is the result of something that started with a long make out session!" smirked Vegeta.

Bulma nearly chocked and Trunks chuckled while Bra's jaw fell and her face reddened from anger and embarrassment.

"Anyway, even Kakarot saw you boy, you couldn't keep your face away from hers, as if you were glued!"

"WHAT?!" Bra nearly fell from her chair from shock. "You really kissed her and you didn't faint Trunks? Now that is something!"

Trunks hid his face with both his hands whining while Bulma and Bra burst out laughing with Vegeta smirking. Baby Trunks noticed his grown up version's embarrassment and tried to comfort him. Bulma stopped her laughing and made a mental picture of the whole situation. She was really going to miss those two. Suddenly, she started crying and every Saiyan in the room smelled the scent of salty tears. They glanced over at Bulma and were baffled from her crying face and red nose.

"Mama?" said Baby Trunks patting his mother's arm.

"Mom?" asked Bra "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm going to miss you!" exclaimed Bulma, crying even louder.

"Oh come on mom, this is supposed to be our happy day off! Don't think about that right now. Plus, we'll come again after we defeat our timeline's tin cans, right Trunks?"

"Sure, we'll be back soon."

Bulma's cries were now reduced to sniffles. "Well, okay…"

* * *

The afternoon at the beach went smoothly, even though Vegeta was pissed off because every single man there was either ogling Bra or Bulma, add this to the long list of why he didn't want any attachment. He was aware of the stares he was getting from the human females but he didn't care. He did care that the little brat kept crawling towards him though. At the end of the day, Vegeta realized that he was a man of an extraordinary sense and amount of patience, even though everybody told him differently.

* * *

4 days came and went quickly. The last day, the entire group of fighters met at Capsule Corp. to discuss tomorrow's events. Goku and Vegeta had played 'rock paper scissors' , much to the older Saiyan's disdain who was pissed off at the usage of such a lame and childish to determine his victory, with Goku winning. Bra had raised her voice at Bulma, warning her of what was to happen if she would recklessly show up at the battlefield. Yamcha had tried his best not to look at the younger blue haired beauty, the prince's death threats still fresh on his mind. When evening came, everyone left.

Vegeta was at the balcony on his and Bulma's room. He sighed when he felt her behind him.

"I'm going to say this just once, I want you to come back alive tomorrow. Don't you dare die or I'm going to wish you back just so I can personally kill you all over again."

Vegeta didn't know about tomorrow but he decided to enjoy this just like it was his last night. Surprising her, he turned around, picked her up bridal style and headed inside to their bed, praying to God that Trunks would sleep through the night.

The siblings were in Bra's room, neither of them could get any sleep.

"Sis, I want you to be careful tomorrow." said Trunks while hugging her.

"Same goes to you Trunks." replied the teenager hugging him back.

After letting her fall asleep, Trunks tucked her in and headed towards his room. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow and staring at the ceiling, he finally fell asleep at 4:15 am.

* * *

"Oh my God…" said Bra with half voice. Cell was gone but with a huge price to pay, Goku's life. That's why they came to the past in the first place, so no one would die. But he died nonetheless, sacrificed himself for humanity… so much like him to do this.

Gohan fell to his knees, tired and hurt, blaming himself for his father's sacrifice. Her own father was in complete shock.

"… Trunks…" whispered the girl ready to burst in tears.

Trunks knew her well enough and he could hear her thoughts in his head so he grabbed her and pulled her in for an embrace.

"It's okay sis, it's all over. He's gone, Cell is gone." Whispered Trunks in an attempt to calm her down. Neither of them felt the huge energy until a single beam hit them both, entering Bra's back and coming out of Trunks' back, shocking everyone around them. Bra's back arched as she gasped, suddenly not being able to breath anymore. Trunks fell to the ground, coughing blood, with Bra next to him, using what little energy was left to get up and reach him. With a lot of effort, she managed to reach her brother and the desperate attempt to talk made her fall on her back, with the world fading, missing Vegeta's shocked and hurt expression. Then everything went black.

* * *

She was in a strange place, with her brother next to her, both standing in front of a red giant with 2 horns on his head.

"Where the hell are we?!" she wondered, taking in her surroundings.

"You're not in Hell and I don't think you've done evil things to go down there." said a familiar cheerful voice.

"Goku!" shouted the siblings in unison.

"Hey there!" said the Saiyan sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his head. "You're in King Yemma's office. Welcome to the Otherworld, Cell killed you, I tried to stop him but he blew up King Kai's planet and regenerated, thanks to Piccolo's cells. Like Frieza, he could survive in space without oxygen and like me & Vegeta, he came back stronger because of the Zenkai."

"See sis, told you that ability was stupid." muttered Trunks.

"Goku." The red giant cleared his throat "Good to see you but are you done with your chatter? I have a lot of work to do!" he opened a book and started reading "So, Trunks and Bra Briefs, Cell killed you with a finger beam right?"

"That's what they say…" replied Bra.

"Hm… here says you've led a brave life and that you're from another timeline. You came to the past 3 years ago and… fought Frieza and his father King Cold?!" nearly shouted the giant, shocked.

"Correction." said Trunks.

"Killed them." added Bra "Effortlessly" she said again in a very Vegeta smirk on her face which didn't go unnoticed by King Yemma.

"And your parents are the human Bulma Briefs and the Saiyan prince Vegeta. Correct?"

"Yes." replied Trunks.

"Good, I have a mission for you. Frieza escaped from his prison and is causing a lot of trouble down there. Care to put him in place?"

"I'd love that!" said Bra smiling. "Come on Trunks, let's beat some lizard ass!"

Rolling his eyes at the girl, King Yemma added "When you're done, let the guards know and they'll send you back here. Good luck!"

"Right" smirked Trunks "Bye Goku, see ya!"

"Bye kids, have fun!" replied Goku smiling.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the monkeys and their king! A lot of monkeys, all dead at my hands!" said Frieza to the group of Saiyans. On both his sides were his lap dogs, Zarbon and Dodoria, both of them smiling evilly.

"Look Zarbon, Dodoria… I'll never get tired of this, I love to see the monkeys dead and in Hell, all of them."

"Look Trunks, if it isn't our dear old friend Frieza! He seems to be all flesh and bone this time!"

"Am I glad to see him sis!"

Frieza panicked, recognizing the voices very well. He started looking around but the voices came from different directions and there were no scouters down in Hell.

"Up here idiot!" shouted the girl. Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria and all the Saiyans looked up their heads at the two fighters.

_'Hey Trunks, it's grandpa, I guess, he looks like dad but with a beard and much older.'_

_'Yes and I can see someone like Goku. An entire group on Saiyans!'_

"N-Not you again!" said Frieza, when the siblings touched down, trying to hide his panic.

"Frieza, who are those kids?"

"Shut up Zarbon, I'm not in a good mood right now." threatened Frieza.

"Zarbon? THE Zarbon from Namek?" asked Bra trying to restrain her laugh. "What were you in Frieza's army, his pretty boy? Or concubine?"

"Look Zarbon." said Dodoria chuckling "I've heard those lines before."

"SILENCE!" yelled Frieza, pissed off "I don't care about your incessant blabbering. It seems you joined us in Hell, welcome! I'll make sure you have a nice stay!" he finished laughing.

"Sorry freak." smirked Trunks "We're here to kick your ass off, again!"


	26. Party in Hell

**Hello! I'm glad you liked last chapter's unexpected turn of events =D I mean, Bra is my story's candy and I really needed her to piss Frieza off =P Anyways, here's chapter 26, sorry, no Bulma and Vegeta on this one =(**

**Also I'll have more free time to update this story and the other one (Empire of the son) from now on =D**

**I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six: Party in Hell.**

* * *

Frieza started laughing "Come on brats, daddy let you die? You were praising him so much the last time we met, worshipping the ground he walked on. What now, **Princess**?"

"Idiot, leave my dad out of this, I'm warning you. I'll never get enough satisfaction from beating the living daylights out of you." shouted Bra, clenching her fists.

"My my, such a beautiful creature when she gets angry!" said Zarbon eyeing her carefully.

"You took a liking on this half breed monkey Zarbon?" inquired Frieza "I'm disappointed. Girl, go with the rest of your people and stop messing with me. You're dead."

"You were crying like a little girl last time we met Frieza. We're not monkeys you asshole!"

"Oh I recall my pet monkey reacting the same way to that word. It runs in the family I suppose…"

"What? Pet monkey? Frieza, you're clearly not insinuating that they're…" said Zarbon shocked.

"… Vegeta's kids?!" finished Dodoria in equal shock.

A loud gasp was heard from the crowd behind Frieza.

"But… but… they're teenagers." stuttered Zarbon.

"He must have become a father in his teens. I didn't know your pet had it in you Frieza." said Dodoria chuckling.

"We're from the future thank you very much!" replied Trunks.

"Trunks, stop talking to the pink bubble gum."

"Hey sis, let's not waste our precious energy on them, they're not worth our time. I bet even baby Trunks could defeat them with his pinky finger. So no Super Saiyan okay? Let's not scare poor little kids!"

Bra nodded to her brother and relaxed.

_'Trunks, I take Zarbon, you take the bubble gum. Bind him with ki ropes. Next, we take Frieza. What do you stay?'_

_'Deal.'_

Trunks went for Dodoria and caught him in a headlock. Then he kneed him on his back and once the pink alien was out cold, he bind him with ki ropes.

Bra chose her charm and beauty. Zarbon was easily hypnotized by good looks and she had plenty of them. She walked towards him, giving her hips a slight sway, which did the trick, and once close enough, while batting her eyelashes, she kneed him in his crotch, making the blue alien fall on his knees. Using the same ki ropes Trunks used on Dodoria, she bind him too.

For a split second, she locked eyes with King Vegeta, her grandfather, and gave him her father's trademark smirk, confusing him even more. She then saw Trunks on her far left and he nodded, returning the smirk. They phased in front of Frieza, then behind him and grabbed his tail. He was not a Saiyan, but his fifth limb hurt just the same. He let out a loud scream.

"It hurts doesn't it? Well imagine all the pain our father felt all those years, when you grabbed his tail, even cut it. And you knew the tail it's a Saiyans greatest weakness. Bra, grab his hands." said Trunks.

Bra grabbed his hands and locked them behind the lizard's back. "Hey everyone. Wanna try the newest punching bag on the market? Come on, get your shot, but just a punch or kick, we want him alive and in pain don't we?" smirked Bra. The Saiyans were stunned at the sight in front of them, until a tall man with long black hair came out of the crowd.

"Hello Frieza! Good to see you!" he said.

"You filthy monkey, I was good to you all those years Raditz!"

"Oh I'm certain you've been very good Fee-fee!" said Bra, earning a laugh from the crowd at Frieza's new name. she nodded to Raditz to go on and he landed a punch on the lizards face.

"Can I get another one please? I mean, you must be from Earth, which means that Vegeta settled in on that planet… you know, I was searching for Kakarot, so he came after he heard of the Dragon Balls. It's because of me he met your mother…" he said with a goofy face, closely resembling his brother. Bra burst out laughing.

"Gosh, you look just like Goku with that face. Fine, guess you can give him a kick too!"

"Good, I'll kick his ass." and so he did, earning a laugh from the siblings.

Soon, the rest of the Saiyans followed his example, with Nappa slightly bowing his head to the siblings in sign of respect, due to their royal blood, which left them speechless. In the end, only a Saiyan was left and that was the king.

"You know Frieza, I'm glad that a Saiyan duo defeated you. But I'm filled with pride to know that they are my own flesh and blood. You spared Vegeta and made him your slave but in the end, his kids were your demise."

* * *

After handing him over to the guards, Trunks and Bra were stopped by King Vegeta. "May I have a word with you?"

The siblings nodded and distanced themselves from the rest of the Saiyans.

"I don't know how to say this, I was never good at words. I'm glad you came in time, I'm proud of my son, please tell me about him."

"Well…" said Bra "Dad is immensely powerful and extremely proud. A few years ago, he achieved his transformation. Actually, we're from the future. In our timeline, our father died when my brother was an infant and I wasn't born yet. In this timeline, my brother is still a baby. We kinda left him in the middle of a fight."

"I always praised pure Saiyan blood but I have changed. Bardock can see into the future and he predicted that two other Saiyans would come. I'm sorry I couldn't protect your father form Frieza."

"You know, he told us a few days ago that he once thought you were the bravest and the strongest. But after you handed him over to Frieza, he felt betrayed." said Trunks.

"I died fighting Frieza. I wanted my son back!" said King Vegeta angrily.

"You know grandpa, I think that was a one way ticket." added Bra "But we know that you wanted him back. I can see that in your eyes."

"Thank you. you gave this old man a little bit of peace. You look nothing like my son, I guess you got your mother's looks?"

"Yeah, I look exactly like my mother, blue hair and all. My brother looks like dad but with mom's coloring. We've been told countless times that we act like him though."

"Well, if our planet was still intact, your mother would have made an excellent Queen, the most beautiful of them all! Anyway, I think Bardock hasa few questions for you. Follow me." said the King and they headed to the other Saiyans.

"Trunks and Bra" said the Goku look alike "I knew you were coming. Before I ask anything else though, I think we'd all love to see the legendary transformation. Can you show us?"

"Sure" said Bra "Here" and with that, they both transformed, golden hair and teal eyes, earning a gasp from the crowd.

"This is Super Saiyan 1" said Trunks "But after Gohan's show today, I'm pretty sure there are more."

"Gohan?" asked Bardock confused.

"Kakarot's kid" added Raditz.

"He's a pre-teen now." replied Bra "He was 4 when you came to Earth, Raditz."

"Where's my son?" asked Bardock "Is he alive?"

"I'm sorry sir but he just died. See, we were in the middle of a huge fight with a very, very powerful villain. He sacrificed himself so he could save the planet. It was all in vain though, our enemy regenerated himself thus killing me and my sister." concluded Trunks.

"Trunks and Bra Briefs, time's up. King Yemma requests your presence at his office. He said that your work here is done. Something about reviving I think. Come on Goz, bring the new one."

"New one?!" said the siblings in unison.

"This is Cell everyone. He is new here." Replied Mez, dragging Cell's chains.

"You jerk, that was a low blow! What a coward!" shouted Bra angrily. "There's no honor in attacking your enemy's back!"

Trunks grabbed Bra's shoulders, restricting her from going towards Cell. "Easy sis…" he sighed "He's dead, what's the point?"

"Stop it with that honor thing, it's bad enough I have your father's damned cells! Stupid Saiyans! Stupid kid!" muttered Cell.

:You should get going" said Goz "Follow that path and you'll be back to King Yemma's office in no time. Good luck!" and he left.

"Trunks, Bra" said King Vegeta "Goodbye and thank you."

"Bye grandpa, we'll make sure dad knows what you told us!" said Bra waving at them.

"Bye everyone!" said Trunks and they left, following the tunnel to the giant's office.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" yelled King Yemma.

"Hey!" snapped Bra "We were having our fun! We're dead after all!"

"Fine go now, you've been wished back."

* * *

Bra woke up at the Lookout, next to Trunks. She turned her head towards the bright light and yelped in shock at the huge dragon. "Holy shit!"

"Hey guys you're back!" said Gohan.

"Gohan! What happened? We saw Cell and he was cursing, something about stupid Saiyans and stupid kid." asked Bra hugging the boy tightly.

"Gohan defeated him!" said Piccolo with an immense pride in his eyes.

"Oh come on guys, I wouldn't have done it without you!" replied the kid.

"Yeah, and Krillin has got a crush on 18." said Yamcha laughing.

"HE WHAT?!" yelled the twins in unison, totally shocked.

"Dad doesn't want to be revived. He said that all the bad guys come after him so he's not coming." said Gohan lowering his head.

"But… but… we just saw him at King Yemma's office!" said Bra "Oh Gohan, I'm sorry kiddo…"

"Nah… he's happy there so that's all that matters. You staying long?"

"No" said Trunks "We'll leave in the morning. We need a full night's sleep. Right sis?" he added placing a hand around Bra's shoulders.

"Right. I can't just leave baby Trunks yet, as baby as he is, he is extremely stubborn and would hunt me down in my timeline just to get his revenge, if I left him without as much as a goodbye!" replied the girl earning a laugh from everyone.

* * *

On their way home, Yamcha told them about Vegeta.

"You should have seen him, he went ballistic! He gave Cell his everything after he saw you two dead on the ground. I had never seen him that mad!"

"Are you serious?" said Bra wide eyed.

"Man, who would have ever thought…" added Trunks with a smile on his face.

After saying goodbye to Yamcha, they headed towards Capsule Corp and gulped as soon as they saw the yellow dome. Cell was strong… but their mother was terrifying already… they would have to tell her that they were killed, something they were not looking forward to…


	27. Goodbyes

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating earlier like I promised but I had trouble writing this chapter. I think it was worth it though =) Just to let you know, ****THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER****! Enjoy!**

**I don't own this… I do own a teddy bear named Trunks though, I sleep with him =P**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Goodbyes.**

* * *

"You WHAT?!" screeched Bulma making both grown up demi Saiyans and the baby wince. Suddenly her bottom lip quivered and Bulma started crying, with both Trunks' and Bra staring at her wide eyed. "My babies got killed!"

"Mom" said Bra comforting her mother "We're okay, really. After Cell killed us dad went crazy. Yamcha told us that he lost his mind and attacked him with everything he had. In the end, everyone was attacking Cell from different directions but the freak was focusing on Gohan so the others weren't even tickling him. Dad shot him from above, distracting him, and Gohan overpowered the attack."

"Yeah" agreed Trunks "We went to Hell to finish a cute job for King Yemma, we kicked Frieza's ass and gave all the other Saiyans a chance to punch or kick him." said the boy laughing.

"Right, that was cool mom. We met grandpa and Bardock, Goku's dad." said Bra.

"You met him?"

"Yeah, he was like a bearded version of dad and much, much taller. When we told him I looked just like you, he said that if our planet would be still intact, you would have made the most beautiful Queen of them all."

Bulma smiled at their words. At least those hours that they stayed dead they had their fun. "What about your father?"

"I don't really know… he's probably off somewhere to cool off." replied Trunks "Hey, mom, we're heading back tomorrow morning. Our mission here is completed and you've been alone in the other timeline for quite some days. We're kinda worried."

"You'll come back, right?"

"Sure thing mom, as soon as we defeat 17 and 18, which should be easy now and Cell, who's probably looking for the tin cans." replied Bra.

"Okay…" said Bulma getting up, hiding her sad face "I'll tell my mom to prepare dinner, if that's okay with you…" and with that, she left the nursery. She ran back to her own room and closed the door, sliding down against it. She sat on the floor and started to cry; the death of Goku and her children leaving being just too much for her to handle.

* * *

When dinner time came, Bra was cooking with her grandmother while Trunks was playing with his younger counterpart. Bulma was still upstairs, asleep and tired from all the crying. She was curled up like a ball, hugging Vegeta's pillow. That's how he found her when he entered the room from the balcony. He saw her red nose, a dead giveaway that she had cried. He went to the bathroom and got in the shower, the hot water soothing his aching muscles while thinking of the day's events. Kakarot was dead, Trunks was dead and revived and so was Bra. Gohan, a mere child had defeated Cell and he had done nothing. All his goals were gone. And he was ashamed of himself. Closing the water, he knew one thing for sure: He would never fight again!

Stepping out of the shower, he got dressed in his shorts and went to bed, wrapping his arms around Bulma's frail form. She shifted and instinctively rested her head on his rock hard chest. Realizing his scent was even stronger than before, she opened her blue eyes and saw that he was holding her, playing with her blue locks.

"I failed to protect them." He said quietly, knowing she was awake, being able to read her body language.

"But you avenged them." she replied in a whisper, kissing his muscled chest "They know this. They know it wasn't your fault. And they still love you the same Vegeta, if not more." she added locking her eyes with his.

"But I didn't kill him. I didn't even scratch him. And he killed them both in a single hit."

"Hey, they don't care. They're alive Vegeta, our son and daughter are alive. They didn't lose their father again, like Gohan did. Once was enough for them. Besides, they had a good time in Hell. Frieza was causing trouble and King Yemma sent them down there to show him his place. They even beat that pink alien whose name I don't remember and the blue skin green haired alien I had a crush on Namek."

"Dodoria and Zarbon."

"Yes, them. You should talk to them. They'll tell you the whole story. Actually, we should go downstairs. It's dinner time. If my mom comes in here, she'll never stop daydreaming about that 'handsome young man' " said Bulma winking and got out of bed. Vegeta was in her face in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in him. They broke the kiss and he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm glad you're alive." she said, kissing his neck. She watched him get dressed and they both headed downstairs. When they reached the kitchen, they saw baby Trunks laughing, grown up Trunks running around holding a hair clip, Bra following him.

He dragged her in the hallway and Bulma sighed and smiled weakly. "They're leaving tomorrow morning. Trunks will miss her terribly."

"No he won't. We won't lose her remember?" replied Vegeta placing his hand on her belly. Smiling, she kissed his jaw line. "Let's go."

Upon entering the kitchen, baby Trunks' eyes lit up. "Mama, Dada!" he exclaimed, making the siblings' head snap at their direction.

"Hey dad." they said in unison, smiling at the man standing at the door. His eyes softened at the sight of them but he quickly regained his composure and looked away.

"Where's my mom?" asked Bulma noticing Bunny's absence.

"Oh she's out for dinner with grandpa. So it's just us."

Bulma smiled at the girl, trying not to think she would never see her again.

Dinner went smoothly even though baby Trunks had become extremely grumpy. 'It's like he can feel something's wrong and that they're leaving tomorrow morning.' thought Bulma to herself while Vegeta noticed her sad face and loss of appetite. And for the first time in his life, he willingly started a conversation.

"Your mother told me you were in Hell…" he stated making the siblings look at him. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Vegeta stared at them dumbfounded. "Did I miss something?" he asked confused. Baby Trunks blinked and stared at his father, even more confused than the prince. Wiping her teary eyes, Bra finally spoke.

"Oh you should have seen it dad, Frieza's face when he saw us!"

"Yeah" said Trunks "Bra even called him 'Fee Fee' in front of Zarbon and Dodoria, and guess who she called pink bubblegum? It was priceless!"

Vegeta chuckled upon hearing Frieza's new nickname and smirked at the mental image of his face. But the next words caught him totally of guard.

"He was messing with a huge group of Saiyans." said Trunks, suddenly very serious. "Bra and I dealt with Zarbon and Dodoria respectively. Then we grabbed Frieza's tail, which by the way caused him a lot of pain, and locked his hands behind his back. We invited the Saiyans and told them to punch or kick him once. Raditz came first, he gave him a punch and then he made a request for a kick too, saying that it's because of him you came to Earth and met mom…"

"… So he kicked his ass too. Then the other Saiyans did the same thing. Nappa even bowed to us! He caught me off guard!" stated Bra.

"He always told me he would prefer to die by my hand than his enemy's. That's why I killed him before someone else did and why he wasn't mad at you. They did know who you were, right?

"Yes, Fee Fee told them, he mocked Bra, told her to join her monkeys…" confessed Trunks rather sad. "Anyway… dad, we met grandpa."

Vegeta almost chocked. "What?"

"Yes, well, he told us to give you a message. He said he wanted you back and died trying. He was proud of you when we told him you were a Super Saiyan. And he was also proud of us." concluded Bra.

"Hn. That old fool." said Vegeta quietly, hiding a half smirk-half smile.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Vegeta went downstairs, with his sleep being an impossible quest. There, at the living room, he found Bra with a mug in her hands.

"Do you ever sleep?"

Without even moving, he could tell she was smiling. "I was waiting for you. I'm too much like my dad, can't get a good night's sleep."

"I guess you are…" he replied smirking, walking towards her.

"Grandpa told me that I didn't look like you at all. He guessed I took my mom's looks."

"That doesn't take a genius to figure out." he sincerely replied.

"Well, he said that mom's extremely beautiful, that much that if our planet was still intact, she would have made an excellent queen and the most beautiful of the all…"

Vegeta sighed. "I know that Bra."

"Dad… I know that maybe that's none of my business… but please, try to get along with mom. Trunks needs you a lot more than you think. Grant me that single wish."

"Bra, I-"

"Please, just think about it. Oh and by the way, thanks for avenging us." said Bra, kissing his cheek and retiring to her side of the compound.

* * *

"I'm really proud of you two! Be careful okay?" said Bulma the next morning, when the kids were about to leave. Bra had had a very teary goodbye with baby Trunks, with him refusing to let her go.

"Thanks mom, we will." replied Trunks hugging her.

"Bra…" Bulma locked eyes with her daughter and hugged her tightly, kissing her on her cheeks.

"It's okay mom, really. I knew there would be a price to pay but the important thing is that this timeline is safe…"

While turning around, she saw Trunks giving Vegeta a goodbye signature from a distance. Bra stood there, staring at Vegeta, thinking of how to say her goodbyes to him. He locked eyes with the blue haired girl and his face softened. Bra just closed the space between father and daughter and hugged him tightly, surprised when he awkwardly put his hand on her back.

"I love you daddy." she said kissing his cheek. Getting in her time machine, they waved at everyone one last time and disappeared.

"We'll sure miss them." said Krillin sighing.

Smiling, Bulma put her hands on her belly. "I won't. I'll see her soon."

Everyone stared at her shocked.

"B-B-Bulma?" stuttered Yamcha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Krillin wide eyed.

"I'm pregnant, that's what I'm talking about."

"Pregnant?! With Bra?! That's why you're rubbing your belly?" inquired Krillin in a state of shock.

They all stared back and forth from Bulma to Vegeta, she was smiling brightly while he was smirking. "Let's just get inside guys!" she said and stepped inside the house, Vegeta following close, while everyone was trying to register their bombshell.


	28. Free the future

**Hey guys, thanks for your feedback! Here's chapter 28 =) Enjoy!**

**I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Free the future!**

* * *

Trunks and Bra landed in front of their once beautiful house.

"It's still home, and it's still warm and cozy!" said Bra smiling.

They went in and picked up their mother's ki at the lab.

"Mama, are you there?" asked Bra in a sweet voice.

"Baby? Bra is it you?" came Bulma's excited voice behind the door.

Bra opened said door and hugged her mother. "Yes mommy, Trunks and I are back. How are you is everything okay?"

Bulma smiled at her daughter. She was a little bit of a brat but she was still her sweet little girl. "Yes hun, everything's okay, besides you've been gone for only 1 day so you didn't leave me alone for too much. Tell me what happened in the past. You young man, I'm extremely angry at you! How could you leave without your sister?!"

Hey mom, she made me pay for it, so don't worry about that thing." Replied Trunks smirking.

"Oh… well then, sit down and tell me everything, I have tea ready."

The three of them sat at the table and Trunks began telling her everything. Somewhere along the conversation she heard the words 'dad' and 'softie', at which Bulma was astonished. 'Vegeta became a softie around Bra? Is this how it should have been here? But then again, they never said the other me was pregnant…' thought Bulma to herself.

"Mom, the Androids are on the move, we're leaving. I promise this is the last android attack you're listening to, the nightmare ends today." said Bra kissing her cheek while Trunks removed his jacket and they left.

Bulma sighed. 'If you could see them Vegeta, what we created, you would be proud!'

"Trunks, I want 17. I wanna see his face when a girl defeats him, plus I'm merely returning the favor."

"And you're leaving me with 18 sis?"

"Pleaseeee?" said Bra begging him with her puppy dog eyes.

Trunks sighed. He couldn't resist her. "Guess I can deal with 18." He said while Bra was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**~ In the past ~**

"Woman!"

"Hold your horses Vegeta, I'm coming!" shouted Bulma annoyingly, trying to calm Trunks down. Ever since the siblings left for the future 4 weeks ago, he had been extremely grumpy, much more than his father if that was possible, and demanding, all this because he just couldn't find them anymore. She opened her bedroom door with her son on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"What do you want, Trunks is driving me crazy already. He keeps saying Bra's name."

"Where's your mother, I need to speak with you alone." said Vegeta in a serious and nervous tone.

Bulma blinked. "You're leaving right?"

"What?" snapped Vegeta confused "Stop being emotional woman, I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to talk to you that's all." he concluded and kissed her cheek. "Go hand him over and I'll be waiting here."

He saw her leave and sighed. 'This is going to be weird.' he thought to himself as he stared at the tiny box in his hands. He hid it behind him when he heard the door open.

"So, what's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Come here" he said, patting the empty place next to him. Misunderstanding everything, she smirked evilly.

"Well my sexy prince, you could have just asked you know…" she replied straddling his hips and kissing his neck. He wrapped both arms around her waist and brought her on eye level with him.

"As much as your dirty mind intrigues me woman, that's not what I want."

Bulma's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider and she was deeply blushing, which made Vegeta laugh wholeheartedly. She smiled at the sound of his laugh. "I love you."

His laughter died at her words and he buried his face at the crook of her neck. "I know. It's not like I hate you. You're just too annoying."

She laughed, knowing that this was the closest she could get to a love declaration.

"Bulma look…"

"Okay, now I know this is a serious thing, something's going on, you never call me Bulma." she interrupted him, kissing his temple.

"Let me talk. This is a 'once-in-a-lifetime' thing and you'll never hear me say it again."

Bulma stared at him blinking.

"In the beginning, there was me and you. Well, not even that. I don't know when it happened but you became my addiction. And when you told me you were pregnant, I left because the responsibility and attachments scared the hell out of me. I left and when I came back from space, transformed, you were half dead from child birth. I admit, I acted like a coward, but seeing you there, lying limp and almost lifeless, I realized that you were making me a better person. And we talked… I refused to save you when Dr. Gero attacked you because I thought attachments were for the weak. But truth is, my pride makes me weak. I want you, I need you, and not just as a lover. I need you more than that." with that sad, he took out the small box and opened it. Bulma gasped, inside it was a huge princess cut diamond ring. The whole ring was covered in 3 rows of tiny diamonds and in the middle was a 6 carat princess cut diamond. Suddenly her mouth felt dry and she felt his thumb brush against her cheek, wiping away tears that she didn't know she was shedding. "Woman, why the hell are you crying?" he asked puzzled, freaked out, thinking that he had made a fool out of himself.

"I just never thought you would be the type to settle down and get married." she replied smiling. Then she took his face in her hands and started kissing him all over his face. "And yes to those unspoken words, I will marry you!"

* * *

**~ The future ~**

"Say hi to everyone for me okay?" said Bulma kissing Trunks' and Bra's cheeks.

"Yeah mom. I'll let them know that we defeated the Androids, Cell and that we started rebuilding." replied Trunks getting ready for a time travel, with Bra in her own time machine. "Ready sis?"

Bra nodded happily, eager to go back again and see Trunks. With a bright flash of light, they disappeared.

* * *

**~ The past ~**

Bulma was sleeping with her head rested on Vegeta's chest, while he too, asleep, had his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide then softening and he almost smiled. Kissing Bulma's head, he felt her starting to wake up.

"Trunks and Bra are back." he simply said breathing in her scent. As if on cue, baby Trunks' let out an exited squeal.

"Twunks, Bwa!"

Smiling, Bulma got out of bed and put on her pants and shirt. "We still won't tell them about the baby. I told my mom and everyone else that they mustn't tell."

"What about the wedding?" he asked, getting dressed himself.

"We'll just invite them when we get married. But since that will happen after Bra's and Chichi's baby's birth, I guess I'll have a lot of free time to fix the other time machine. So sorry gorgeous" she said removing her engagement ring "You'll be staying here for a while."

When Bulma and Vegeta got downstairs, they saw baby Trunks smiling brightly at Bra, who was hugging and kissing him like crazy while the grown up Trunks was smiling at them. They both turned around as soon as they felt their parents' ki.

After a lot of hugs and kisses from Bulma's part, they told them how they defeated the androids, Bra proudly admitting that she had killed the black haired teenage android (even saying that she had saved up her first kill for the tin can) and that they had met Cell, who was defeated by both of them. Trunks' hair was short again, just like it was the first time they had met but Bra had kept her beautiful waist length blue locks, saying that she felt more like a girl that way. They received well the news of Chichi's pregnancy and Bulma invited everyone over for one of her countless get togethers. Next morning, they left for the future.

* * *

Months passed for both Trunks and Bra. Between rebuilding the cities, living in freedom and socializing with the survivors, they had found out that they were quite the celebrities. During the years they had fought with the Androids, they had been spotted, and people often called them 'the golden teenagers'. Lately, after publicly telling everyone they were Bulma Briefs' children, things had only become more hectic.

Capsule Corp. was quickly rising again and with the world's economy getting better, becoming again a world leading company was getting easier. That didn't mean that there wasn't much work to do. Trunks and Bra were appointed Vice Presidents and they were very effective at that. Bulma became President as her late father had always wanted. Everything was falling back to place, everything except for a plan, dormant but marked as important in Bra's mind. So one day, while she was home alone, she decided that maybe it was time for her to make her plans come true. So she did the only thing she could think of…

"King Kai! I know you can hear me, I need to speak to you. Answer me please!"

"Huh? Who's there?" came telepathically a distant voice.

"Oh sorry. My name's Bra, Bra Briefs. I'm Bulma's daughter."

* * *

**~ On King Kai's planet ~**

The Z fighters, all of them, even Vegeta who was not sent in Hell since he died protecting his family, were looking at the blue skinned Kai, who received a call from someone. But they were totally unprepared for what they would hear him say next.

"You're WHO?!" he shouted making the 3 Saiyans wince and cover their ears. "Wow, I never thought you would call me, much less that you would be so polite. Last time I checked, your mother was an annoying, loud mouthed girl. So tell me, how's Bulma?"

Everyone gasped and Vegeta found the strength to talk. "B-Bulma?" he stammered.

"Congratulations!" said King Kai. "Gohan told me you had the potential to defeat them, both you and your brother."

"Brother?" said Gohan, then his eyes lit up with realization "Of course, it has to be, he's talking to Bra, Bulma and Vegeta's daughter!"

The Z fighters stared at Gohan wide eyed. He had told them that Bulma had given birth to a baby girl after Vegeta's death, when they had first seen him at King Kai's planet, but knowing that King Kai was actually talking to her was shocking.

"The namekian? Don't know, I'll contact Elder Moori and call you back, is that okay with you?"

* * *

**~ Planet Earth ~**

Bra cut the communication with King Kai and paced back and forth in her room. She had a good feeling about this and her instincts never failed her. With a little bit of luck, she would get everyone back right on her mother's birthday, which was a month later. Then everything would be perfect!

* * *

**~ King Kai's planet ~**

"Well" asked Gohan "What did she say?"

"They're fine." replied King Kai "All of them. No one has died since you left. The siblings defeated the Androids, the girl proudly told me that she had killed the black haired one, she also mentioned something about 'old scores to settle'. They're rebuilding the cities and Bulma revived Capsule Corp. , as it's President. Trunks and Bra are Vice Presidents. But what she wanted was something that none of you can answer. So I'll tell you later."

The Z fighters, all baffled from his short answers, saw him leave to a secluded place and turned their eyes on Gohan.

"Oh boy" he said more to himself than the others "What has that girl gotten herself into now?"

"Is there any chance of talking her out of this, if it's a bad thing?" asked Yamcha.

"Yamcha, her mother's Bulma Briefs and her father's Vegeta." replied Gohan sighing "You seriously hope of changing her mind? That pipsqueak was one persistent little girl since day one!"

King Kai returned smiling "Well, it seems that Bra will be very pleased to know that I have good news for her. If she's anything like her mother, I would hate to be on the receiving hand of one of her outbursts!"

"Oh trust me King Kai" said Gohan smiling sheepishly in the famous 'Son pose' "She is worse than her mother. Actually, compared to Bra, Bulma is very nice and patient!"


	29. New arrivals

**Okay guys, here's chapter 29 =) This is gonna be longer than the others… Enjoy :D oh and Bra has a small talk with someone special who's been dead for quite sometime. His words will be displayed in ****_Italic _****font!**

**Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine: New arrivals!**

* * *

**~ The past ~**

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Trunks_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Trunks happily blew the candles, standing between his father and his heavily pregnant mother. It was his 1st birthday and Vegeta's 35th , although no one had to know about that. They would celebrate it later in their own crazy way. But thanks to his months spent in the HTC, she wasn't sure if he was 35 or 37 years old. She decided to go original and consider him 35. After all, he was a year older than her.

She was in her 6th month of pregnancy and this one was getting even harder than the first one. She was due in February so she still had 3 more months to go and her wedding was planned in June. When she had shared the news of her pregnancy with the rest of the gang they had been astonished and unable to react for several minutes. When she had told them she was getting married to Vegeta, they had been shocked. Vegeta, the one who would never settle down, was getting married to their best friend.

Knowing his little girl was on her way had changed Vegeta a lot. He had started to take care of Trunks, several times he would get up in the middle of the night when both father and son couldn't sleep and talked to him. Since Trunks had started to talk at 6 months old, now that he was 1 he could hold a conversation without a problem. But the thing the little boy was extremely proud of was the fact he had learned the trick of moving on his own feet. That had been the Briefs' downfall. Now, the only one that could handle a walking Trunks was Vegeta.

"Happy birthday baby." said Bulma kissing his cheek. Vegeta was holding Trunks on his hip since that feat was now impossible to Bulma due to her pregnant belly. She then glanced over at Chichi who was in a similar shape. 'At least I've got company.' she thought to herself sighing.

**~ 3 months later, the past ~**

"What? When?" asked Bulma holding her phone to her ear "Okay, we'll be there in a bit!" she hung up and smiled, rubbing her belly. 'Whale' was the word and Bulma was the whale. She missed seeing her feet. At 9 months pregnant, she had to stay in bed at all costs, but what could possibly happen if she stayed at the hospital while Chichi was in labor? Her baby was a few weeks premature but being half Saiyan he was fully developed already. She couldn't blame the raven haired woman, she was without her husband and Gohan took care of her. In her case, the stress was unbearable.

"Vegeta, Chichi's in labor. You're taking me to the hospital." She said through the intercom. 15 seconds later, Vegeta was at her face.

"I don't think so woman, you're nearing your due date and that blasted human said you should rest!"

"Hun" said Bulma sighing "That blasted human is a doctor. I'm not the type to stay all day in bed and you know it. So please, either you take me there or I'm driving, flying or whatever on my own." she finished placing her hand on her hips.

Vegeta smirked and pulled her closer "You get uglier when you're angry." He said.

"Oh really?" she replied "I think it was my ugliness that got us here in the first place, with a son, engaged and with a gorgeous blue haired girl on her way."

"Come on witch, let's get you and the brat to that damn hospital."

* * *

"Gosh Chichi" said Bulma gasping "He's like a miniature Goku, just like when I first met him all those years ago! Trunks-" she smiled at her son "-meet Goten baby. He's gonna be your new friend!"

Trunks eyed the baby carefully and pointed at him "He red!" he said in pure shock.

Gohan burst out laughing at the boy's words, followed by Chichi who found his innocence adorable and Vegeta chuckled. Bulma was red from embarrassment. "Oh boy… wait till you see your own sister!" she muttered under her breath sighing. Vegeta's influence on her son was starting to show…

**~ 1 week later ~**

"Miss Briefs, congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl!" said the doctor when the wails of a baby echoed in the room. After a log session of threats and curses all directed to him, where Bulma graphically explained his death, or how she would never let him touch her, or even how this was all his fault (to which he had simply and truthfully replied that she had gotten her own fair share of fun), Vegeta was glad all this was over. He was sure his fingers were broken. Where had the woman gotten all that strength?!

"Vegeta, take her." pleaded an exhausted Bulma. He saw her tired face, which was still the most beautiful face he had ever seen, and took the baby in his arms. When the baby's tiny fist grabbed his finger, the whole world around him disappeared and time stopped.

What good deed had he done to have been rewarded with this kind of treasure he was now holding? Slowly, the girl opened her bright blue eyes and stared at her father. God, he knew Bra was beautiful but seeing her as a baby took the word to a whole new level.

"Hey Bra" he said, with a true smile on his face "Welcome back!"

"Miss Briefs" said the nurse coming in "Should I let your parents in? normally we don't accept visits right after birth but they insisted…"

"Sure, sent them in!" replied Bulma smiling.

Vegeta handed Bra over to Bulma and the baby girl started to wail at the loss of warmth.

"Look" said Bulma laughing "Daddy's girl didn't like that you let her go!"

"Well nobody said life was gonna be easy!" he replied smirking "Although, life's gonna be pretty easy for her. I'll make sure of that."

"I love you." confessed Bulma smiling up at him while he kissed the top of her head. "I know" he replied feeling his soon-to-be in laws and Trunks approaching.

**~ The future, King Kai's planet ~**

"King Kai, tell us what Bra wanted!" demanded Gohan.

Sighing, King Kai gave up, knowing the demi Saiyan wasn't going to give up that easily. "She wanted to know if the namekian set of dragon balls have any revival limitation. She knew from Bulma I guess that the old set could revive one person per wish and that he could only revive someone that had been dead for less than 10 years. She said something about time travel, care to explain Gohan?"

Gohan's jaw dropped. "So she did it?! And we all doubted her genius! Well, Bulma invented a time machine and I guess Trunks and Bra traveled back in time."

"Anyway, she said she had asked Piccolo from the past about them and he said that Elder Moori had done some improvements. She wants to revive you all, but that will happen after a month, she wants this to be a birthday present to her mother."

"King Kai, can I speak to her and tell her the news?" offered Gohan. Truth be told, he missed the girl he had called a little sister for 14 years.

"I guess you can, but I will be the one that will tell her about the dragon balls though."

They all gathered around King Kai and Gohan placed a hand on his back.

"Bra, it's King Kai, can you talk?"

**~ Planet Earth ~**

Bra jolted awake from the strange voice. She had been waiting for King Kai's reply and she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. Being Vice President was sure tiring!

"Um… yes King Kai." she replied sleepily.

_"What were you doing? You sound strange!"_

"I fell asleep waiting for your reply." said the girl sighing.

_"Good, I've got news for you. I talked to Elder Moori and he said that it's possible to revive them. I've already asked everyone here and they're exited to know that they're coming back. Now, there's someone here that wants to talk to you."_

"Huh? Who is it King Kai?"

_"Hey pipsqueak, missed me?"_

Bra gasped loudly. It had been so long, far too long since she had last heard that voice, so long that it brought back memories and she felt her cheeks wet with tears.

"G-Gohan? Gohan, is it really you?"

_"Sure kid, who did you think it was?"_

"Hn. I'm not a kid. I'm 18." said Bra in an arrogant but playful voice.

_"18?! Has it really been that long since I died? You were 12 last time I saw you!"_

"Yeah, well, it has been 5 years since then…"

_"Bra, how's everyone?"_

"They're fine Gohan, your mom too."

_"Well done. I knew you could defeat them. You and Trunks were always a good team! Must be a sibling thing. I heard what you want to do with the namekian dragon balls."_

"Um… Gohan I'm sorry I can't revive your dad."

_"Hey kid, you know my dad. He's gonna get some training, sure he'll miss his favorite sparring partner, they're fighting over food right now and I think your dad's winning but he'll get over it."_

"My-my dad?! Is my dad there Gohan?"

_"Sure. Apparently sacrificing his life to protect his family was considered a good deed. I found him here and he told me he never went to Hell."_

"That's… that's amazing Gohan!" replied Bra smiling. Suddenly she felt a huge familiar ki heading towards her house "Uh… Gohan, I have to go I'll call you later okay?"

As she interrupted her communication with Gohan, she felt confused. 'What's he doing here?!' she thought to herself as she went downstairs.

* * *

Vegeta landed on the yellow dome's front yard. It was the same building but somehow it felt different. Right then, the door opened and a slim and tall blue haired girl came out. Vegeta smirked at the sight of her.

"Daddy!" shouted Bra happily while giving him a bone crushing hug "Good to see you, what brings you here?"

"Your mother brings me here! Tell your brother we're leaving immediately to the past. That witch refuses to marry me without you being there."

"She WHAT?!" Bra's eyes were wide with shock. Did she really hear what she thought she heard?

"That insufferable woman is making my life a living hell!"

"Uh… dad… okay, come with me, we're going to Capsule Corp to get him."

* * *

"Are you crazy?! I killed them, how do you expect to be any piece left? I made sure there was no piece left!" yelled Trunks angrily. His mother was rubbing her temples sighing. "Even if there was anything left, I would never use something that comes from the androids. They killed my father and everyone else."

"Trunks' right." came a voice from the door. Bra was standing next to a black haired man who was scowling. Bulma gasped loudly, clapping her mouth with her hands, staring at him wide eyed.

"Let me get this straight." said Bra raising her voice and getting everyone's attention "A twin pair of androids made us live in fear for almost 20 years, tortured and killed our loved ones, wives and children, just for the fun of it, my brother and I spent 15 years trying to kill them and suddenly you want to try the technology Dr. Gero used on them?! Capsule Corp. will BY NO MEANS associate with artificial intelligence. This company was created to help people, to make their lives better and I will not see it change it's goal just for the lust of some low creatures such as you. My grandfather gave up his life to protect the company we now cherish. His death will not be in vain."

"But Miss Briefs- "

"Don't you dare Miss Briefs me!" yelled Bra making everyone gulp while the two Saiyans winced and covered their ears. "Capsule Corp. will not use that kind of technology and that's final. If any of you dare defy me, you're gonna regret the day you were born, and trust me gentlemen, nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind. Trunks, mom, I have something to discuss with you in private." with that said, Bra left the room.

Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks followed Bra and found her in her private lab, which was soundproofed and with a security system that only Trunks and Bulma knew. They found her typing furiously on her laptop.

"Bra" said Bulma reaching out for her "What's wrong hun?"

Sighing, Bra turned around to face her 3 guests. "Nothing mom, just make sure I don't kill any of them. Now, this is dad from the past. He came here because he's looking for me and Trunks."

"Uh, yeah, I already talked with him on our way here."

"Well, he's getting married and the other you wanted us there for the event."

Bulma paled. They were getting married. Her small talk with Vegeta on their way to the lab had been a telepathic one, since they were alternate versions of their lovers, somehow they were bonded. "Oh… that's great, the other me must be really happy!"

"All that happiness is driving me crazy and I'm positive they're doing the same thing to Trunks, I feel bad for leaving him alone. So brats, for the sake of my mental sanity, you're coming with me!"

Bulma laughed "Come on, it shouldn't be that bad!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her "Don't get me started on that one!"

* * *

"Yeah Gohan, I'm going back to the past. Don't tell anyone, but my parents are getting married." said Bra while packing her things. Trunks had decided to go with her, on her time machine since his was charging and without fuel.

_"So you're leaving. When will you get back?"_

"In a few days according to my calculations. I wouldn't miss mom's birthday for anything, you know why."

* * *

**~ The past ~**

Two time machines landed on Capsule Corp.'s front yard.

"Mom." shouted Bra hugging her mother tightly. Her once shoulder length hair was now mid back length and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you." she said while kissing Trunks' cheek. That was when baby Trunks decided to make his appearance.

"Momma, she bad girl!" he said crossing his arms and scowling. Then he saw the grown ups and jumped in Bra's arms happily. "Braaa!"

"Hey cupcake, missed me? Look at you how you've grown up!"

Trunks smirked, proudly pointing his thumb at himself "Trunks is big!"

Both siblings laughed at the cocky boy when Bunny Briefs came towards them "Bulma dear, Bra is being very grumpy today she even pulled Trunks' hair off a while ago."

The grown up Bra stared at the little bundle in her grandmother's arms, her tiny face mirroring her own. Lost at words, her jaw dropped. "What the hell?!"


	30. Happily ever after!

Gosh I'm terribly sorry for the delay, seriously. I just had a weird week and got stuck at writing this chapter so forgive me if it's not that good… :/ thanks for reviewing and subscribing, you're the best!

A very special thank you goes to KaliforniaKoastal, you know I would have never done this one without you! ;)

I don't own this story or the characters.

**If you wanna see Bulma's wedding dress, it's the one Gossip Girl's Serena wore at her wedding, so just google it… I didn't know how to describe that one so I gave small hints about the color… thanks again to KaliforniaKoastal for helping me choose one! =)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Happily ever after!**

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes hun, that's you. I found out I was pregnant a few days before the Gala but didn't tell you because I didn't know if it was you or not. You know how things changed from your trip here."

"Why didn't you tell me when I came back to tell you about the androids' defeat?"

"Because that day, your father had just proposed me and I wanted both the baby's birth and the wedding to be a surprise. I'm sorry Bra…"

"Sorry? No mom, that's the best thing that could ever happen! All this time I thought I wasn't going to exist here and now I find out that my parents are getting married and that I do exist in this timeline, I'm 4 months old! This is truly amazing!"

Bulma and grown up Bra were in baby Bra's nursery, putting the little girl to sleep. She had been so curious of the grown up girl that she had stared at her every movement for the better part of an hour, and an hour of Bra's undivided attention was really something to be proud of.

As Bulma was rocking the baby back to sleep, Bra started to take a look around the room. It was truly magnificent, something only Bulma's genius mind could think of.

"Mom, what did you do to this room's ceiling? Trunks has a space themed ceiling, what about this?"

Bulma smiled brightly while winking "This is my very own idea. I saw this in a dream and realized I wanted that for my little pixie. Plus it's something fit for a princess, and you're a princess! There's the normal ceiling wall, just like every other room. But there's a glass too! Between the ceiling and the glass, I installed a fan and lights. I was bitching 24/7 those days about special glitters and the idea star dust came to me one day. Vegeta went in space to get me some, reminding me afterwards that I owed him. So when night time comes, I turn on both the lights and the fan. Here, let me show you."

Bulma turned off the nursery's lights and on the ceiling's, a faint pink glow reigning over the room. "The lights vary in different shades and colors. The fan blows the stardust and combined with the lights, makes a bright show of glitters. Bra loves that!"

Bra's jaw was hitting the floor. 'Cheers to my crazily brilliant mother!' she thought to herself sighing and watching her past self fall asleep in her white crib, cuddling up with a big stuffed monkey. She smiled and taking a last look at the now soft lavender nursery, she closed the door.

"Hey mom, can I see your wedding dress?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow and smirked "Sure. Come, it's in Vegeta's old room. I couldn't keep it in my room with the risk of being seen."

Following her mother to her father's old room, she realized she had never been in this one. The future Bulma kept that room locked at all costs.

"You never unlock this room, in my timeline I mean. Strange thing is, I can't even break in!"

"Weird, the door is of the same material as all the others in this house, except of the glass doors." Replied Bulma unlocking the door. As she opened it, Bra went in and sniffing, she felt her father's scent was still strong.

Bulma laughed at her actions. "You look like a dog!" . She walked towards the closet and opened the door, dragging a crème white box with a blue ribbon outside. Opening it, she took the dress and showed it to Bra, making the girl gasp. "Mom, it's beautiful, I've never seen a wedding dress like this one before!"

"It's specifically designed for me by a friend of mine. We've known each other since we were children, he used to be my neighbor until his family moved out in East City when we were 12. He is a fashion designer and when he became one I promised him I would ask him to design my wedding dress. It's precious and it's not everyday you see a bride in a white & gold dress!"

"Well, that's true, brides don't wear gold gowns but then again no one marries an alien prince! So yeah, it's unique."

Putting the dress back in it's place, Bulma smiled at the way her life had turned out to be… she was a mother of two extremely cute children and soon-to-be wife of an alien prince, a sexy one at that. And she was irrevocably in love with him. It was the perfect fairytale!

* * *

Trunks knew that was gonna be a long day when he woke up from the sound of his bedroom door being opened and ripped off in the process. Then the bed mattress shifted and baby Trunks started jumping up and down, making the grown up boy realize that someone had let him eat a lot of sugar. Sure, who else, his grandmother had probably found a new bakery. And where the hell was his sister when he needed her the most? The only ones his younger self would listen to were Vegeta and Bra, grown up Bra. 'I remember now…' he replied to himself. Bra was in Bulma's bedroom with their mother so Vegeta wouldn't go in there in the middle of the night. And he remembered all too well the fuss he had made when the blue haired females forbade him entrance to his bedroom, especially the right to sleep in there… It was tradition after all and for a week now, Bra had been sleeping with Bulma. Today was the day, and the nightmare was going to end. Vegeta would sleep in his room once again and Trunks was positive he couldn't take more of it, his baby self being his alarm clock every morning. So finally, his parents were going to get married today. And it was awkward, being able to witness your parents' wedding. Oh the weird things he had gone through… he had been fighting killer androids since he was a child, he had traveled back to the past in a time machine, he had been able to talk to his younger self and now he was going to witness his mom and dad getting married.

"Trunks get up, mom and dad wedding!"

The little boy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and watching at the extremely happy face that mirrored his features, he smiled and picked up the boy, placing him on one of his shoulders.

"Yeah kid, this is the day. Come on, let's go take a look at your sister."

Baby Trunks scowled while the grown up set him back on his bed so he could get ready. "Don't move, I'll get a quick shower and we can go, okay?"

"No."

"No?"

"Bra is a bad girl."

"Bra is your little sister Trunks. And she is a baby. You were the same when you were 4 months old."

"No! Trunks is good and Bra is bad!" said the little boy crossing his arms in front of his chest just like he had seen his father do.

"When she grows up you'll see that she will be very good. And you know you love her. Now stay here and let me get ready." said grown up Trunks and closed the bathroom door.

Baby Trunks scowled more when he realized he had been left alone. Watching around the room, he searched for something to keep him occupied, but found nothing. Growling, he went under the covers and hugged the pillow. So much for having fun…

* * *

"Bra, where is Bra, grandpa have you seen Bra?"

Trunks had been looking for his sister like crazy and had started to panic when he had realized he couldn't find her.

"Oh Trunks, my boy, she's with your mother, helping her get ready." replied Dr. Briefs.

Trunks blinked. Had he heard right? "Umm grandpa, I was actually talking about baby Bra…"

"Oh her, I think I saw that mischievous girl with Gohan, you should probably ask him."

"Okay, thanks, I'll let you know when it's time to get mom down."

Spotting Gohan, he found him talking to Krillin and Yamcha.

"Gohan."

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey kid" said Yamcha smiling "It's good to have you guys back, are you gonna stay long?"

"I don't know" said Trunks "We came in Bra's time machine so she's the boss. If she wants to stay or leave, I'm fine with both of them. But I think she'll want to stay a month since mom and dad will be leaving for their honeymoon."

"Huh? Vegeta's going on a honeymoon?" asked Krillin shocked.

"Well, mom bribed him… he's not the one that wanted to go but he wants to avoid Bulma's wrath… say Gohan, have you seen my sister? Not the grown up, I know she is upstairs with mom, Chichi and grandma… the baby one."

"Actually, she was with Trunks and Goten playing somewhere… I was watching over them but then your father came and I left them with him… I guess your dad's the one you should ask…"

"Oh… thanks…" said Trunks heading towards Vegeta.

"I can't believe all this is happening!" said Krillin "To think that 4 years ago Gohan, Bulma and I were on Namek, and Vegeta was trying to steal our dragon balls… who would have ever thought that they were going to have two kids and we would witness their wedding."

"You know, I still don't trust him." said Yamcha crossing his arms.

"My father trusted him, and so does Bulma. That's good enough for me!" replied Gohan smiling.

* * *

Vegeta caught glimpse of his baby girl playing with Goten while Trunks was bossing them, telling them what to do. Bra, refusing to follow her brother's orders, just stared at him with a scowl plastered on her face, soon mirrored by one on Trunks' face. Sensing his future son approach, he smirked. "It still amazes me how your mother managed to keep you two alive. As babies, you have a great desire to strangle each other."

"Guess we matured earlier than other children, but then again dad, they're babies. And Bra was always stubborn, even as a baby. That's what Gohan told me and I remember I used to be her punching bag."

"You're still her punching bag boy."

"That may be true… but she's still my baby sister."

"And she knows she can count on you if something happens. Same thing with those two-" said Vegeta pointing towards Trunks and Bra "-they fight a lot but she knows her brother all too well. I don't like them socializing with Kakarot's brat but the woman said they need someone their age to play with, someone who's not their sibling. And Goten is only a week older than Bra."

* * *

"Hold on mom, you are going to get married, what's with the rush?!" said Bra fixing her mom's gown. She picked the white & gold bouquet and handed it to Bulma, releasing the breath she was holding. "I'm going to fetch grandpa, okay?" said the girl and went to get Dr. Briefs. Oh the joys of being a bridesmaid!

'_Bra, dad will explode from restlessness, where's mom?'_

'_Tell dad to hold his horses.'_

As soon as she arrived at their indoor garden, Bra smiled.

"Okay everyone, take your seats, grandpa, mom's ready you may go!" she said while taking her place near the altar. She smiled at Dende, who was extremely uncomfortable since he was extremely young to do this and decided to calm him down. "Hey, don't tell me you're nervous!"

"Um a little yeah…" he said while reddening from embarrassment.

"If it helps, I'm nervous too. So you're not alone in this…"

Dende smiled at the girl's words and relaxed a little.

* * *

Gods she was beautiful! He had always known that but realizing that she was truly and fully his made it all more amazing. Here he was, a cold blooded warrior, chaining himself to a mere human, the most beautiful woman in the universe. Someone up there still cared about him, even after all that he had done!

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He was wearing his saiyan armor and he looked amazingly handsome, standing in a regal pose. Oh the things she would do to him after the wedding reception! Her father stopped when they got in front of him and she gave a sweet smile while he gave her a full smirk, that devilish smirk that had captivated her in the first place. As Dende started to talk, Bulma could feel all of her friends staring at them, still in shock that this was really happening. Bra was standing next to her, her gorgeous bridesmaid, in her peach colored, long strapless dress, contrasting with her blue haired which was put in a greek bun. Her bright blue eyes, so much like her own, were shining from joy and she knew that if there was someone other than Vegeta and her who deserved to be happy today, it was her daughter and son. Her son…

She then turned her eyes over her boy, her handsome boy that was now a man. How much he had changed since the first time she saw him 4 years ago, when he came to warn them… he had changed a lot, but he was still the same.

As the vows and rings were exchanged, which Bulma had specifically engraved with the royal seal of planet Vegeta, she turned to face her husband… still a weir notion to her but that she was starting to love nonetheless. Ignoring everyone, she waited for the kiss that wasn't coming and narrowing her eyes she went closer to Vegeta.

"Kiss me now, or I'll cut your you-know-what while you sleep!" she said in a warning tone.

Vegeta smirked at her warning "Who's going to take care of you then?" he said pulling her closer, kissing her, despite his embarrassment at the public display of affection.

"And they lived happily every after!" said Bra in a dreamy voice.

Yamcha was in a poor state. His ex girlfriend just got married to the man he hated, after giving birth to both of their children. And she looked extremely happy… deciding to put the past behind, he walked towards them.

"Hey B, congratulations! I really hope you're happy. I can see it, somehow, he can make you happy. As for you-" he said turning to Vegeta "-can I have a word with you?"

Vegeta smirked and followed him inside the house. "Alright weakling, no one can hear us, what is it?"

Yamcha sighed, this was gonna be hard. "Just wanted to tell you you're lucky to have her unconditional love and attention. Other men would kill just to be in your shoes now. She's worthy all the screeching and loud voice she has. She's worthy a lot of things actually. I just… didn't know how to keep her… I guess she was never truly mine." he said and left, leaving behind a very shocked Vegeta.

* * *

After Bulma and Vegeta left for their honeymoon, the Z gang, Trunks and Bra decided to celebrate their own way, going out on one of the newest clubs in West City.

"I like it here, it looks good." said Bra while sipping her Cosmopolitan.

"Told you it was cool. It was opened a few weeks ago!" replied Yamcha while taking a seat. Being around the girl's baby version had helped him realize that Bra was his friend's daughter and not some girl for him to flirt with. He didn't see her as a beautiful woman anymore, but as a girl, the 19 year old girl she was. And he really didn't want her father to carry out his promises… Everyone knew Vegeta stayed true to his threats! And so, the night went on, in between drinking, dancing and laughing.

"Cheers to the newlyweds!" said Bra raising her glass, the others following her example.


	31. Kings and Queens

**Chapter Thirty-one: Kings and Queens.**

* * *

**~ The past, 2 weeks after the wedding ~**

"You're gonna do WHAT?!"

"Hey be quiet, the babies are sleeping and I still need my ears!"

"Okay, sorry. My question is, how are you gonna do that?"

"With the dragon balls of course!"

"Genius, there are no more dragon balls, remember? No Piccolo = no Kami. No Kami = no dragon balls. You know, it's basic math. You should know that already."

"Gosh Trunks, there are times when I really doubt you're my brother. The namekian dragon balls are still there and they work."

"Don't doubt baby sis, I'm your brother. Now, you said it would be mom's birthday present and according to my calculations, there are still 2 weeks left. And I know for a fact you can't go to Namek in 15 days, I mean we would need 2 weeks to say the least just to build a ship."

"Easy, we're not going."

"Wait, you lost me there. How will we use them without going there? Mail them? Sent a text message? Because namekians don't use technology."

"Yes, we're gonna text them, just not through technology."

"Einstein, texts are sent using technology!"

"Ugh Trunks, wake up you idiot, we're gonna use telepathy!"

Trunks sighed. Who said siblings were cute? Younger siblings were a nightmare! "So let me get this straight sis: you want to bring everyone back to life, right? And you need the namekian set of dragon balls. But we're not going there. We'll contact them telepathically."

"Exactly, you're catching up!"

"Now, here's the weird part my brain capacity can't get: How the hell are we gonna use long distance telepathy?!"

"Trunks, I've got a surprise for you: I've talked to King Kai!"

* * *

**~ The past, 2 weeks later. ~**

"Mom, dad, anybody home?"

"Mammaaa!"

"Hey" said Bulma picking her son up "Who's mommy's little guy, look at how much you've grown up in a month!"

"Trunks is big, plays with Bra all day!"

"Huh? Bra is still here?"

"Sure mom." replied Bra coming downstairs "I couldn't leave grandma and grandpa alone with those two! They would drive them crazy and they wouldn't be able to handle Trunks. Plus I didn't want to leave while you were away, I was curious, tell me how was your honeymoon? Where's dad by the way?"

"It was amazing, well considering I handled a temperamental Saiyan."

"I didn't hear you complain for the whole month woman." said Vegeta leaning against the doorframe.

"Well dad, it's good to have you back because I think Trunks will need training soon. He broke his crib just yesterday, trying to escape. I had to threaten him so he would sleep."

"Really?" asked Bulma "What did you tell him?"

Bra smirked and crossed her arms proudly "I told him that if he didn't stop breaking everything in his way, I would put him to sleep with Bra. It worked!"

Bulma laughed at her daughter's words "Thanks for the tip honey, I'll make sure to threaten him even more."

"No." said Trunks pouting and crossing his arms.

"Yes!" replied the blue haired woman kissing his forehead.

"Hey mom, mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all hun but where's your brother?"

"Oh Trunks, he went out for a walk with Bra. They should be here by any minute now."

"Okay" said Bulma sitting on the couch patting the place next to her "Sit, and ask."

"See mom, in our timeline, your birthday is in a few days. and I have been thinking of a special birthday present for you."

"Special huh?"

"Yeah, I've talked to King Kai and I'll use the namekian dragon balls to wish everyone back, even dad. How do you think you'd take it?"

Bulma smiled sweetly at her blue haired daughter "Honestly, that's a very good thing you're doing. Your father may be… well, your father, but I can't imagine not having him around. We're light and dark, Yin and Yang. We can only coexist. Yes, I think I would be extremely shocked, but the happiest woman alive. So you're leaving soon huh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the day after tomorrow. I've got a lot of stuff to prepare, plus mom's alone there and we've just reestablished Capsule Corp. you know better than anyone the boring duties of a Vice President."

"I know honey, paper work sucks. Board meetings too!"

"Ugh, don't get me started on that one! I absolutely, totally hate board meetings!"

"Hey Bra, I think mom and dad are back, we should probably get going don't you think?" said Trunks kissing the baby girl's forehead. She giggled at the sign of affection and Trunks shook his head. They were right and he was wrong, younger siblings were cute. Especially his baby sister, she was the cutest of them all!

* * *

**~ The future, Bulma's birthday. ~**

"So King Kai, can you hear me?"

"_Hello Bra, how was your trip?"_

"It was good, thank you. So, my mom's birthday is today, can we wish them back?"

"_Yes, tell me your wishes."_

"Well, first, I want to wish back everyone that's on your planet. Tell them to regroup at the Lookout."

"_Good, let me contact Elder Moori, okay?"_

"Okay"

Bra cut down the link with King Kai. "Trunks, did you tell Roshi about this? He shouldn't tell a thing if he senses their ki."

"Yeah sis, I told him earlier. He said something about Chichi fainting."

Bra laughed "Yeah, learning you'll see your dead son after all these years must be quite a shock. Besides, faint attacks are Chichi's signature!"

Trunks laughed at his sister's words and then sighed. "Can you believe this? We're gonna meet our dad, not just the past version of him, even though that was a good thing. Imagine you, giving him a bear hug, saying 'daddy' without knowing his attitude."

"Actually, I've already done that-"

"_Bra, your first wish has been granted. They're gone and I told them to meet at the Lookout. State your second wish."_

"Perfect. Well, I want my mom to have eternal youth. Think he can do that?"

"_Yes he can." _

"Trunks can you feel their ki?"

"Yes sis, all of them, they're going to the Lookout, we should get going too."

"We will, as soon as we make our third wish. Then we can go."

"_Bra, your second wish has been granted. Your mother must be freaking our right now if she felt something. Do you have a third wish?"_

"Yes, I do, can you ask the namekians if any of them is interested in the guardian position? When you find one, use the third wish to send him to the Lookout."

"_Okay, let me ask."_

"Bra, they're all at the Lookout, come on."

"Wait, we're gonna lose communication with King Kai. Don't get impatient. Mom didn't have meetings today did she?"

"No, I saw her agenda yesterday, plus she said she wouldn't go to work this afternoon."

"Good, it would be disastrous if someone witnessed her rejuvenation."

"_Bra, I found someone named Dende. He said he is good friends with Bulma, Gohan and Krillin, he met them during their stay on Namek years ago. I sent him to Earth, he was extremely happy about the guardian position. I think that's all. I suggest you go to the Lookout, your father has been very impatient lately, since he learned he would be wished back. Take care!"_ and with that said, King Kai cut down the link.

"Come on Trunks, let's go meet dad."

* * *

"Where are they?! They should have been here by now." said Gohan sighing. Trunks and Bra were always punctual.

"Um Gohan" said Krillin "Are they the two energy signals I sense approaching?"

"Yes" replied Gohan "Just imagine a perfect blend of their parents' energies, they're extremely similar. They'll be here by any second-"

Gohan didn't get to finish his sentence as the two energies suddenly came to a stop. He turned around and stared at them, jaw dropped. "Holy crap…"

All the others were staring at them in shock, but the most shocked of them all was Vegeta. He had been watching them from King Kai's planet but he had never seen them. Last time he was on Earth, Trunks had been 6 months old and Bra wasn't born yet. And there they were now… his son was not a baby anymore, he was a fully grown up man, still looking so much like him but with his mother's coloring. His daughter on the other hand… she was absolutely beautiful, and Gohan was right, she looked just like her mother, blue hair and all. Gohan's movement snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw him hug his daughter.

"Cat ate your tongue Gohan?" said Bra laughing at his shocked face.

Gohan pulled away from her and shook his head "How and when did you grow up so much pipsqueak?! What has your mother been feeding you?!"

She laughed again and sighed "5 years can do a lot to someone Gohan. And I'm not 13 anymore, I'm 19."

"But she's still the same annoying little sister, don't worry." said Trunks smirking.

Gohan smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Some things just never change huh Trunks? Hey everyone" he said facing the shocked group once again "Here you go, Trunks and Bra, Bulma's crazy kids. You know everyone don't you?" he said to the siblings.

"Umm yeah, we do, I guess…" said Trunks stuttering. Bra pulled her phone out of her pocket and gasped "We're late, mom will be home in half an hour! Come on, everyone present off to Capsule Corp. that goes for you too Mr. Popo, Kami and Dende. Gosh, my mom's gonna faint!" she said clapping her hands happily.

They all took off and headed west.

* * *

"Miranda, cancel all the meetings I have this afternoon. I'll be unavailable."

"Yes Miss Briefs, happy birthday. You're glowing today."

Bulma smiled at her assistant "Thank you Miranda, I try to keep up with young girls such as you or my daughter." said he blue haired president and left.

Miranda blinked. "But Miss Briefs… you look younger than I do…" she stuttered confused.

* * *

The group of 12 landed on the yellow dome's front yard.

"It has been a while!" said Yamcha breathing in "This is still the same!"

"Oh it's most definitely not the same on the inside." said Bra searching her pockets for her keys. "Trunks I think I left my keys back at the office. Please tell me you have yours…"

Trunks searched his pockets and shook his head.

"Great, come on, we're going in from the window."

Vegeta smirked and Gohan didn't miss that. "Guess the window has been used a lot of times for this purpose, right Bra?"

"Um yeah, kind of… after you… well, died, we used to sneak out to fight the androids, mom would often sleep on the couch just to guard us. Guess she didn't consider the window…"

"She did." replied Vegeta snorting "She just trusted that you wouldn't escape."

"Oh…" said Bra "Well, thanks for making me feel guilty." she finished glaring at her father, at which he smirked. When they entered the living room, they found Chichi and Roshi fighting, she had a pan in her hand while he had his magazines.

"Roshi you perv, look at you, don't you have any sense at all?!"

"Very old Chichi, oh my, it's so nice to see you!" he replied grinning and getting closer to the raven haired woman, earning a loud laugh from Bra.

"Oh Roshi, you're impossible!" said Trunks while joining his sister's laugh.

"And you never change!" added Krillin.

Roshi and Chichi turned their heads over the group and while Roshi smiled, Chichi stared in shock. "G-G-G-Gohan?"

"Hey mom, good to see you!"

Chichi froze and fainted.

"Oh well, that's a classic!" said Yamcha laughing.

Bra glared at Gohan "Way to go genius, isn't that the best way to greet your mom after being dead for 5 years? 'Hey mom good to see you', what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Hey, what was I supposed to tell her?!" replied Gohan.

"Shit, mom's back, encapsulating her car. Stay here and don't move till I say so. Trunks move your ass you lazy thing."

"When did her vocabulary become so rich?" said Gohan scratching the back of his head.

"You know her." replied Roshi "She always had a very rich vocabulary and with Bulma being her mother… those two, mother and daughter, only curse!"

* * *

Outside, Trunks and Bra were walking towards their mother. "Welcome back mama!" said the girl hugging her mother. Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"What did you do this time B?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because that's how you talk when you mess things up. Trunks, care to explain?"

"Nope mom, we're innocent. Look, why don't you and B go upstairs so you can change?"

"Yes, what a great idea!" added Bra picking her mother up and flying to her balcony with Bulma screeching, demanding to be put down.

* * *

Trunks entered the living room and saw everyone chuckling.

"You know Trunks, she hasn't changed a bit…" said Krillin while looking at some pictures. "You were cute kids." he added looking at a picture of Trunks and Bra, 5 and 4 years old respectively. Bra was smiling sweetly with her arms wrapped around Trunks neck, her chin resting on his head while her brother was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, Bra used to be the epitome of cuteness… till she started fighting. She became a real brat then. She still is actually. But she's my greatest weakness, and the androids often used that against me. I tried a lot of times to hide it but I can't just ignore my baby sister."

"What happened to the ditzy blonde and the old man?"

Trunks turned his eyes at his father and smiled sadly. "Grandpa died of a heart attack when we were 3. Well, Bra was 2. He died at Capsule Corp. , trying to hide the big projects. My mom was there with him. Grandma died a year later. She became a shell of her former self after his death."

"Just like Bulma…" whispered Gohan, not noticing everyone's eyes on him "She became a walking dead after Vegeta's death. She even refused to come out of her room for weeks, until she discovered she was pregnant. I'll never forget those days."

'_Trunks, we're coming.'_

'_Got it.'_

"They're coming" said Trunks.

Vegeta smirked. 'Telepathy. They're so fond of each other that they have telepathy.' He thought to himself. He then heard Bulma's voice in the hall, complaining about something. He had missed so much that voice, and he had missed her.

* * *

"Bra, why should you blindfold me?!"

"Because I don't trust you mama. You're way too curious and you know it killed the cat."

"Look who's talking!"

"Well I take after you. Don't you think you have pointed out enough traits I inherited from dad?"

"Even when you're blaming me you're just like him! You're impossible."

"I'm your daughter Bulma, what do you expect? Anyway, you're gonna thank us for this. It's gonna be the biggest surprise ever!"

"Are we there yet Bra, where are you taking me?" said Bulma as she unconsciously entered the living room where everyone else was. All of them were staring at their blue haired friend, some in joy of seeing her after all this time, some in pain of being unable to have her and others in undying love for her.

"Just a second mama." said Bra while taking a look around the room. When she saw everything was perfect, she smiled. "Good Bulma, I'm removing the cloth from your eyes, open them when I tell you so, okay?"

"Baby come on, I'm running out of patience!"

"Patience is a virtue mom." said Trunks restraining his laugh.

"Guess I'm not virtuous Trunks."

He laughed and put his arm around Bulma's left shoulder, while Bra around her right. She removed the cloth and placed it on the table. "You can open your eyes mom." said Trunks winking at Bra. Bulma opened her eyes slowly so they could get used to the light and when she fully opened them, she gasped loudly.

"Oh… my… fucking… God!"

"Happy birthday mom!" said the siblings in unison while kissing their mothers cheek.

Said mother stared in shock at the group and turned her eyes on her left, where Bra was.

"Bra- "

"No, I mean, this is our birthday present to you mama. You've handled us both all these years, with our crazy tempers, loud mouths, quick wits and everything. Honestly Bulma, you're the real survivor of all this. So yeah, Trunks and I think you deserve it."

Bulma then turned her teary eyes on the group once again. After a few silent seconds, Vegeta rolled his eyes "Just get on with it woman, where's your screeching voice?"

She laughed at his words. 'Yep, flesh and bone, definitely Vegeta!' she thought to herself, jumping at him in a bear hug. When she pulled away a few moments later, her happy face turned into a frown.

"What the hell were all of you thinking?! Dying, one after the other, and then him-" she said pointing at Vegeta "-gives me the final blow and just gets killed. And what am I supposed to do?! Raise two crazed half Saiyans! Well… if you had to die just to be right here, right now… it was totally worth it."

"Told you she hadn't changed!" said Krillin sighing while Bulma was hugging all of her friends. Trunks smiled and pulled Bra in for an embrace, while watching their mother meet the others. Who said miracles didn't exist? Though they missed something important… Vegeta's smile when he saw them embrace.

* * *

That day had been perfect. Everyone was back and that meant that her prince was alive too. Bra had also wished eternal youth for her, which was a plus. She was currently under her favorite cherry tree, the one that she and Vegeta had shared their first kiss so long ago. As she traveled back in time in her own memories, she felt a pair of hands on her waist, hugging her from behind. She recognized those hands very well and smiled.

"I've missed you, you know… that night, I never thought it would be our last one for a long time. Tell me Vegeta, Bra was the gift you were talking about wasn't she?"

He smirked against her skin as he kissed her shoulder. "I wonder how much it took you to figure that out."

"Thank you. For Trunks, for Bra. I survived thanks to them, I had to stay alive for them."

"And you did." he said as she turned around ad locked her eyes with his.

"Don't leave me again Vegeta. I need you, I have needed you more than you can possibly imagine, all these years I have been dealing with them, with their favorite activity, run away and fight the androids, and I was left alone here, not knowing if I would ever see them again."

"Woman… Bulma, look at me." he said lifting her chin and using his thumb to brush her tears away. "It's all over now and I'm not leaving. In fact, I plan on staying for a long time and it has been a while since the last time I had a verbal spar with you. So what do you think, how about I stay here till the end?"

"What do you mean?"

"Woman don't make me repeat myself. You know what I mean."

Her eyes widened with realization and she smiled brightly. "I do!"

~ THE END ~

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up! So, I guess this was it, thank you for staying with me till the end, for every review and subscription. You were amazing and I'm kinda sad to finish this story. BUT, there will also be an epilogue, so if you have any question, feel free to ask! Love you all, S!**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Vegeta shut the GR down and closed the door behind him. He had been alive for almost 2 months now and he was still a stranger with his daughter. Apparently, his past self had scared her shitless, or so he thought. If he only knew how wrong he was…

He entered the house and the scent of food immediately filled his nose. Luckily, Bra was not a disaster in the kitchen. She had inherited this trait from the woman's mother. And she was beautiful like her mother, with the sharp features of a Saiyan female. His princess… there had been only males in the royal family, Bra was the first Saiyan princess. And she was unique. He entered the kitchen and went behind his blue haired daughter, trying to grab a chicken leg.

"Don't even think about it! Hands off, mom and Trunks will be here in a bit." said Bra slapping his hands. While he eyed the chicken leg, he heard her sing and his head snapped at her direction, eyes wide.

"You can sing!"

"Huh?" said Bra staring at him confused, big blue eyes filled with curiosity. 'Why is he so shocked? He knows I can sing.' she thought to herself. She blinked and her eyes filled with realization, making her mentally slap her forehead, this was not the past version of her father. This was her father, the real one. Of course he didn't know she could sing! Smiling she added "Yeah, just like grandma, the queen."

"How do you know?"

"You told me." she simply stated, laughing at his confusion. "The past version of you. I sort of sang while I was there and he told me about grandma and that the only one who knew about her talent was you."

"How come we never spoke during these two months? The only thing we ever said to each other was 'good morning' or 'good night' ." asked Vegeta while sitting at the table.

Bra sighed and sat next to him. "Don't know, guess I wanted you to have your own space and time for a while. I wanted you to get used to the idea of being here."

"I took the time needed years ago."

"And I also didn't want to creep you out with emotional outburst. Your past version had enough of them." she finished laughing, earning his smirk. "I just wish you had been here all these years." said Bra with a trembling voice. "I needed you daddy." she added feeling the tears in her eyes. without giving it a second thought, she jumped at his arms, crying like a little girl while he was left speechless. Putting a comforting hand on her back, he sighed. "I'm sorry Bra. I knew your mother was pregnant when I died. And I knew the pain my absence would cause her. I told Gohan to train Trunks. He took it upon himself to teach you too. I never realized things would deteriorate that much. But in the end you avenged us all princess."

She smiled through tears, pulling away from his embrace. "Thanks dad."

"Damn it, you have every inch of your mother's face!"

"Oh please! I may have inherited her looks but I've been told that I have your personality." She said crossing her arms and smirking. Vegeta also smirked. She was absolutely right! "Anyway, go upstairs and take a shower dad, you stink! Oh and wear something presentable. The guys are coming over for lunch. Mom said something about having to share a news with everyone. I believe you know what she's talking about?"

"Of course I do, I told her in the first place. But you'll have to wait for her, I'm not telling you." replied Vegeta going upstairs.

"Dad I've had enough mysteries to last me a lifetime!" shouted Bra knowing he could still hear her and sighed. She knew her mother had been acting strange lately. She just didn't know what to expect. That woman was unpredictable!

* * *

An hour later, the dining room was full of people. They were all sitting at the table while Bulma was eyeing everyone carefully. She locked eyes with Vegeta and received his nod. Gohan noticed this and so did Bra. They both raised eyebrows and Trunks cleared his throat. "Mom, I think it's time you tell us what's going on. We're Saiyans and we're hungry you know. Not to mention Bra didn't let me and Gohan grab chicken legs earlier!"

She blinked and shook her head "Yeah, you're right. Okay, I gathered you all here because I have something important to tell you. I umm…" she swallowed and took a deep breath. She heard a chuckle from Vegeta and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him "Stop it, this is your fault in the first place! Well guys, I'm pregnant."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her while Trunks was chocking on his food. "You're what?!" he asked in disbelief. Bra blinked and smiled.

"So this was the big secret? Congratulations mama!" she said kissing her cheek and hugging her "I got so used to having baby Trunks and Bra around in the past that I really miss taking care of a baby!"

"Great!" muttered Trunks "I'm 21 and a soon-to-be big brother. As if my demonic sister wasn't enough!" he said sighing while Bra hit him hard in his head "Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

"Hn." said Bra crossing her arms and glaring evilly at him "You're lucky to have me idiot."

Trunks stared at her and shook his head. "You're one of a kind sis."

* * *

Bra was in her room, in front of her huge mirror. She was going out with Trunks and Gohan, after deciding that her mother's pregnancy deserved a night out. Yamcha and Krillin were joining them and that was all. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She smiled, already knowing who it was. "Come in mom."

Bulma opened the door and closed it behind her. She sat in the bed and smiled. "You're so beautiful, you know?"

"You tell me that every morning mama, and that has been going on for the past 19 years. But you're even more. I'm really happy about the baby. I'm going to be a big sister!" she said happily clapping her hands. She then sighed. "You know Bulma, we never talked about dad. How did you fall in love with him?"

"Well, I guess it just happened. We were back from Namek and I invited him to stay here. As time passed, I started to notice more from him, I started to read between the lines and realized that there was more to him than just the arrogant ass who lived under my roof. Before I knew it, I was deeply and madly in love with him. I just… felt safe when he was around B, I still do. I would fight with him everyday and deep down inside I knew I loved that. I loved how he was the only one who wouldn't cower when I was angry, like the others did. And just thinking about him made me feel complete. We're very much alike hun. Both proud, loud and we used to be extremely arrogant. Not to mention stubborn. We're just two crazy people who put up with each other."

Bra laughed "Yeah, you would have killed someone else in a few hours. How far into your pregnancy are you mom?"

"Well, your father told me just yesterday morning, I confirmed it with a pregnancy test right away but I have to go and make an ultrasound one of these days. My guess though, I should be 4 or 5 weeks." she said smiling "And you never know baby. Things just happen, one way or another. When I first saw him I never thought we would end up together, much less have two grown up kids with the third one on his way. Thanks for bringing him back!"

* * *

Bra and the group of 4 men parked their car just outside the entrance of the club. Yamcha remembered all too well the fit Bra had thrown over how they would go to the club. Krillin had suggested flying… when he had seen Trunks shook his head from behind the girl, he knew that had been the wrong thing to say.

She showed her ID card to the bodyguard and he nodded towards the VIP entrance. 'Just like her mother!' thought Yamcha shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

The night was going generally well. Trunks was off somewhere with a girl. 'Typical!' thought Bra sighing. Yamcha was currently making out with someone. Bra wrinkled her nose at the sight. "And to think he's my mom's ex boyfriend!"

"Who are you talking to?" said Krillin sitting next to her and trying to see what had disgusted her that much. He chuckled. "Please tell me you're not talking about Yamcha!"

"Of course I am! It's not like I haven't seen that sight before. While we were in the past, we all went out for drinks after mom and dad's wedding, including you. And Yamcha hitting on girls wasn't a pretty sight!"

"Umm Bra, can you tell me what happened to me in the past?"

Bra bit her lip. Could she tell him? It wasn't like she was risking the timeline or anything. That was over in her timeline. "Well… you were sort of seeing someone…"

"Really? Who? Things must be pretty messed up in this timeline. She must be dead, or married to someone else or I don't know. I just wanna know... pure curiosity."

"I can tell you but… she's dead. I know that because I saw her die."

"Bra what are you talking about?"

"Come on Krillin, you're making this harder so I'll just drop the bomb. In the past, you and 18 were dating last time I checked. There, I said it!"

Krillin stared at her in shock. Was she serious?

"18? As in, Android 18?"

"Yes, her. I told you she turned good in the end. Well, you can say she became more or less like my dad. Reformed, cold but reformed. I saw her at my parents' wedding. Krillin, I'm sorry-"

"No Bra, look, if it wasn't for you I would still be dead by now. Besides, even if she reformed here, I don't think I could look at her as I must have done in the past. She was the one who killed me after all."

"Then I'm relieved. Trunks killed her."

Krillin laughed "King Kai told me you took great joy in finishing 17 off, right?"

Bra smirked "He was the one who killed my daddy! Besides, he was very arrogant. And no one can be more arrogant than my daddy!"

"Daddy… who would have ever thought… Vegeta and Bulma… parents of two kids…"

"Don't forget my baby sister Krillin! I like to think that the baby is a girl."

"Yeah, the baby… after all these years!"

Their conversation was cut short by Gohan approaching them holding a girl's hand. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Bra saw the girl and smirked. "Nothing Gohan, I think there's someone I'd like to meet. Am I right?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly. "Well… yeah, there is… " he dragged the girl from behind him. "This is Videl. I met her a few weeks ago and I met her again tonight. Videl, her name is Bra and the other one's name is Krillin."

Videl's eyes widened "Bra? As in Bra Briefs? Blue hair, blue eyes, Vice President of Capsule Corp. ? The one who defeated the androids?"

"Flesh and bone Videl!" said Bra while standing up, stretching her hand "Bra Briefs. We're gonna be good friends! I know it!"

Videl smiled brightly and shook Bra's hand. "Videl… Videl Satan."

* * *

Vegeta sat on the couch while Bulma's head was on his lap. He was playing with one of her blue locks when he noticed she was staring at him. "What?" he asked, still playing with her locks.

"Well, I was just wondering… You never told me about your parents… you told me little about your father but never about your mother. How was she?"

Vegeta stopped twirling her hair between his fingers and locked his eyes with hers, his right eyebrow raised. "What's with the sudden interest about my mother?"

She bit her lip and tried to find the right words. "I know she could sing, Bra told me that. But she never told me her name. The past version of you didn't tell her that."

Vegeta sighed. "You wanna know her name ad you're not going to drop this are you?"

Bulma smirked and shook her head.

"Her name was Wilon. Happy?"

"Yes, I am actually. And you wanna know why I asked, right?"

Vegeta returned the smirk, twirling her locks again.

"Well, Wilon Briefs sounds really nice don't you think?"

The prince stopped the twirl once again, his eyes widening in shock. "You want to name the kid after my mother?"

"Yes, why not. I mean, she was a good Saiyan. I wish I had the chance to meet her."

"Woman, who the hell told you you're expecting a girl? That kid is a boy, no doubt about it. There are only males born in the royal bloodline."

"Well, I think we already have a 19 year old daughter!"

"That was something that happened only once woman."

Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and sat up. He chuckled, if she had an aura, it would have been blood red. "You prick, this baby is a girl and that's final. Bra thinks the same!"

"Of course she thinks the same, she's a girl!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh you know I recognize a good challenge when I see one woman."

"Good, VEGGIE, if you're right and this is a boy, then you get to choose the name. But if it's a girl, I will. What do you say?"

"Deal woman! We'll meet again in 7 months when Vegeta is born."

"You're not serious are you?! We already had this conversation once when Trunks was born, I'm not naming my son Vegeta!"

"Well, life's not always fair woman, you made a deal and I get to pick the name. Bring it on!"

"Leave it to you to name your newborn kid after you. What an ego!" she said sighing and resting her head on his lap once again.

* * *

Miles away, somewhere in a barren wasteland, stood the group of 5, a girl and four boys. They had sensed a foreign energy, far higher than that of the humans, but still not powerful enough. What really made them go and check it out was the fact that it felt extremely familiar, especially to the siblings. Piccolo, Tien and Chaotzu didn't hesitate to join them.

"What's this energy?" asked Tien eyeing the group carefully. He noticed the siblings didn't look at him at all.

"This is definitely Saiyan energy I'm picking." said Trunks, earning a nod from his sister.

"Definitely, and call me crazy, but it's extremely similar to my dad's. I don't-"

She didn't get to finish when two beings landed in front of them. The tallest of them could be a teenager judging from his size but then again, no one knew how Saiyans grew up. What really shocked them was a resemblance. Black spiky hair, a single bang on his forehead, sharp features, warm and friendly eyes but still scowling. 'Just like daddy…' thought Bra to herself. And the tail said it all, he was definitely a Saiyan. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked, walking towards the Saiyan and his companion. Trunks and Gohan followed her, eyeing the strangers carefully.

"I'm looking for someone named Vegeta. I'm not sure if you know him, but two energies here felt familiar with his. I came here years ago, but didn't find him. Some namekians told me he was here. I just guessed he was dead. A couple of weeks ago, said namekians contacted me and told me that he was alive and on Earth. So I came here. Who are you?"

Bra's eyes were now wide, jaw dropped. She saw Trunks on her right and realized that he was just as shocked as she was. "Vegeta? He's alive… we know him…" she managed to say.

"He's our father." added Trunks.

The Saiyan's eyes widened. "Your father?! My name is Tarble, and this is my wife Gure. Vegeta's my brother."

* * *

**~ The past, 5 years later.~**

A 6 year old Trunks was giving orders to what he thought were his followers. Goten, Goku's 5 year old son, could have been a follower but Trunks' little sister Bra was by no means a follower. She was 5 years old too, but she wasn't okay with her brother bossing them around and they often fought about their little band's leadership. Today however, things were different. Both siblings were agreeing with each other and poor Goten was left to tag along…

"Trunks, help me open the lab." said the blue haired little girl. Her long blue hair was pulled in a ponytail and she was wearing a white dress with red polka dots.

Trunks went to help his sister and climbed to type the password to their mother's lab. Goten was staring at the two, completely oblivious to what they were about to do. But he liked his best friends. 'I wonder why they call us little devils.' he thought to himself as the siblings opened the lab door.

"Come on Goten." said Bra while grabbing his hand and entering the lab. They grabbed the capsule they were looking for and left quietly, without making a noise.

"What now Trunks?" she asked. Trunks smirked.

"We go somewhere and open the capsule!"

A few minutes later, the demonic trio found themselves in Capsule Corp's back yard, away from prying eyes. When the smoke from the capsule cleared, the yellow time machine, Bulma's greatest invention stood tall and shiny before them. The three of them climbed the time machine and Trunks started to calculate the year they wanted to go. He closed the hatch and with a bright flash of light, the time machine was gone. They didn't know though that their plan had been discovered by a very angry Vegeta and an even more angry Bulma.

"Where the hell have they gone?!" angrily shouted Bulma while furiously typing on her laptop, trying to track the year they had traveled to. Vegeta sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"I swear that when I see them again there'll be hell to pay."

"Come on hun, Bra has you wrapped around her tiny finger. You can deal with your son. I'll deal with your daughter." She continued to type and suddenly gasped. "Oh my God…"

Vegeta went to where she was and his eyes widened. "Shit!"

* * *

**~ In another timeline, somewhere… ~**

Bra got out from the time machine, followed by Trunks and Goten. She took in her surroundings and noticed the green sky. "Where are we Trunksie?"

Trunks wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and the other one around Goten's. "Dear devils… Welcome to planet Namek!" …

* * *

**A/N: This is it guys… there ****MAY**** or ****MAY NOT**** be a sequel, I can't promise anything… but keep an eye out :) I also want to thank my dear KaliforniaKoastal for giving my some ideas about this epilogue. Love you all, SaiyanPrincessBB!**


End file.
